Amares de Guerra
by janditapreciosa
Summary: U/A En una realidad muy semejante a nuestros tiempos... un romance deberá vencerlo todo incluso al mismo apocalipsis de la guerra para poder estar juntos. Mi sangre sabe a mar... igual que mis lagrimas"
1. Prologo

**disclaimer: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

_Debo volver al mar… Al solitario mar y al cielo._

_Y solo pido un gran velero y una estrella, para timonear hacia ella._

_Y el tirón de la rueda y el canto del viento_

_Y de las blancas velas al gualdrapear_

_Y en el rostro del mar una gris neblina _

_Y el alba cerrada que empieza a clarear._

_Debo volver al mar, pues el llamado de la mar al pasar._

_Es un llamado salvaje y claro, un reclamo que no se puede negar._

_Y todo lo que pido es el viento soplando en un día de blancas nubes._

_Salpicaduras de espuma que vuela, y gaviotas gritando._

_Debo volver al mar, a la vida de gitano errante,_

_al camino de la gaviota y la ballena, donde el viento es un cuchillo cortante_

_Y solo pido una alegra anécdota, que me cuente un sonriente camarada_

_Y un buen dormir y un dulce sueno al terminar la jornada._

_** Fiebre Marina**_

_** Jhon Masieeld**_

**Prologo:**

Cuatro de Enero, 1988, Hotel Hilton, Londres.

Se encontraba de pie, solo frente al espejo, observando silente la figura que se reflejaba ante él ¿Porque seguía adelante con esto? que caso tenía el seguir luchando si todo aquello por lo cual tanto había peleado, yacía a más de tres metros bajo tierra. O al menos eso era lo que creía, pues nunca tuvo, ni tampoco tendrá la oportunidad de volver a su tierra, donde quedo enterrada toda su familia.

Sintió como si su corazón subiera vertiginosamente a su cabeza y bombeara con frenesí sobre su sien. Como exigiéndole poner término a su tortura de una buena vez. Esta era su última oportunidad, la ultima chance que le daba la vida para terminar con todo y morir como el orgulloso Bruno Globasky, gloria de las Fuerzas Armadas Sovieticas. O seguir hacia adelante con este circo y esta personalidad inventada de Henry Global.

- ¡Chert povezlo suka!

Exclamo con ira apretando sus puños con fuerza. Toda esta idiotez lo había hecho por ellas… por su esposa y por su pequeña hija... quería protegerlas. Su Rusia natal estaba demasiado convulsionada, demasiado sangrienta en las manos del gobierno Soviético, era simplemente una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano estallaría. Por lo que después de soportar y ver muchas atrocidades, se decidió. Ya no sería más un cómplice pasivo de las constantes violaciones a los Derechos Humanos, que ahí se practicaban. Y menos seguiría participando en esa locura en que se había convertido la carrera nuclear, que despreciando todo respeto hacia la humanidad seguían adelante sin importar las consecuencias. Por ello apenas tuvo oportunidad se paro delante de cámaras y micrófonos diciéndole al mundo lo que sucedía al interior de su país. Y exigiéndole a la comunidad internacional que esta guerra por la hegemonía del mundo debía cesar de inmediato. Su osada acción lamentablemente le acarreo consecuencias inmediatas, tuvo que huir hacia Alemania Occidental, antes de que los agentes de la KGB pudieran detenerlo. Luego ya en el exilio recibió cartas donde le quitaban su ciudadanía y le informaban que era degrado con deshonra de la Marina.- _yo hice todo eso para resguardarlas a ustedes, asegurarles un futuro y fue lo único que no hice_.- Pensó, mientras recordaba el momento preciso en que Donald Hayes se apareció ante él a nombre del gobierno Británico ofreciéndole ayuda, tanto para él cómo a su familia. Le comunico que se le daría la nacionalidad, un cargo en la Royal Navy y se rescataría a su familia, siempre y cuando él cumpliera unas mínimas condiciones como occidentalizar su nombre y pararse en todos foros internacionales que el gobierno Británico estimase necesario, denunciado el proceder del régimen Soviético. Él acepto sin dudarlo, con tal de poder tener a su familia junto a él hubiese vendido su alma al diablo. Por lo que hizo todo lo que se le pidió… pero lamentablemente fue en vano… un coche bomba en la provincia de Crimea cuando iban rumbo al único puerto no congelado del Mar Negro, acabo con la vida de su familia.

Dio un golpe seco al espejo, provocándole una pequeña frisadura.- _para que seguir con esto, para que vendí mi alma, mi uniforme… mi nombre… si ustedes ya no están_.- Salieron sus palabras como un rabioso lamento, mientras permanecía con los dientes apretados mirándose fijamente al espejo. Permaneció incontables minutos así debatiéndose internamente, hasta que lentamente la fiera expresión en su rostro se fue relajando. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro que le permitió concentrarse en su respiración, he ir de a poco recobrando su templanza.-_ solo fue un momento de debilidad… la última vez que me permitiré ser débil.- _Se justifico mentalmente, mientras que con formal parsimonia se abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa. Y antes de tomar su guerrera, dejo que sus ojos se posaran por un instante en la única fotografía que le quedaba de su mujer y su hija.- _lo hago por ustedes… no esa no es la palabra… en honor a ustedes_.- Y cerrando la puerta a cualquier otro sentimentalismo se puso la guerrera y se caló la gorra hasta el fondo, enfilándose fuera de la habitación.

- Terminemos luego con este trámite.

Y es que para el ahora Henry Global, las ceremonias no eran más que un burdo tramite cuyo único objetivo era saciar la vanidad tanto del anfitrión como del honrado. Y aunque esta ceremonia fuera en su honor no dejaba de provocarle incomodidad.- _y después la recepción_.- Señaló con pesar, pero rápidamente su expresión se aligero, al recordar que sería Donald Hayes el que daría la recepción en su honor. Se dio unos minutos para pensar en este personaje que hace solo un par de años había conocido, justo en el momento en que todo su periplo comenzó. Y es que por alguna extraña razón que Global ignoraba, este ingles se preocupo particular y especialmente de su caso, autoimponiendose como meta refugiar en Inglaterra su familia. Movió influencias, contactos y todo lo que tenía a mano para que pudieran recibir asilo. Y cuando finalmente lo consiguió, ya no había familia a quien traer. Henry entrecerró los ojos al recordar que fue el propio Hayes quien le dio la funesta noticia. El oficial de marina asintió gravemente, definitivamente si alguien en este mundo merecía el titulo de amigo ese era Donald Hayes. Y por tal haría el esfuerzo de mostrarse civilizado en la recepción.

Menos mal los ingleses son sumamente augustos y sobrios en sus ceremonias por lo que el ex marino ruso en forma bastante expedita fue investido con el rango de capitán de la Royal Navy, jurando lealtad a la Gran Bretaña y su Majestad. Eso si que el flamante capitán no se privo de los discursos un tanto zalameros que lo tachaban _de un héroe de la guerra contra el comunismo… un pacifista que llama a las naciones a buscar el entendimiento._ Y sinceramente no era que estos discursos exageraran Henry Global era un mito viviente "_un moscovita en busca de la paz_". Había escrito el New York Times en su portada alguna vez. Pero a él estas cosas no le importaban, en realidad era un hombre demasiado sencillo para vanagloriarse de las cosas que otros narraban de él, menos aun sabiendo el precio que estas le costaron.

Pero menos mal eso ya había terminado. Y ahora se encontraba en el vehículo que lo llevaría a SeaMirror, que era la residencia de Donald ubicada a las afueras de Southampton.- _debe ser una propiedad muy importante, para que tenga su propio nombre_.- Pensó mientras se sacaba la gorra y se mantenía deliberadamente aparte de la conversación que los jóvenes oficiales delante suyo sostenían. Prefería concentrarse en el paisaje, que en esta zona de Inglaterra era particularmente hermoso. Y el clima bastante más agradable que el que tuvo que soportar en Londres. Y es que Southampton como buena ciudad puerto era más del agrado del capitán. Que disfrutaba de ese penetrante olor a sal característico de la costa y aunque esta había quedado atrás hace bastante, el aroma de la bahía seguía acompañándolo. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que solo se dio cuenta que estaban ingresando a la casa de Hayes cuando se pillo de frente con un gigantesco escudo de armas tallado en granito, que en su base tenía un lienzo esculpido en brillante mármol, que rezaba orgullosamente _"Deber Y Sacrificio"_ Henry no pudo evitar el asociar lo apropiado que era este lema para alguien tan comprometido con su institución como Donald Hayes. Que hasta donde tenía entendido venia de una familia de larguísima tradición en la marina.

- Capitán Global, hemos llegado a SeaMirror.

Le dijo el chofer que diligentemente se había bajado a abrirle la puerta del auto. El ex oficial ruso con su parsimonia característica bajo del vehículo y cuando miro hacia adelante quedo realmente maravillado ante el paisaje que se revelaba a sus ojos. Ajustándose su gorra hasta la altura de sus cejas observo lo hermoso que era SeaMirror. Una gran construcción de estilo victoriano levantada en rocas y concreto. Que parecía estar adosada y formar parte de la colina que en sus faldas era bañada por un pequeño lago. Donde varias especies de aves silvestres reposaban tranquilamente cerca de un sencillo embarcadero. El nuevo oficial de la Royal Navy alejo levemente su vista deteniéndose en el sinuoso sendero que llevaba al jardín, un bello parque típicamente ingles donde se estaba desarrollando la recepción en su honor.

De entre la multitud de uniformados salió Donald Hayes, estrenando en su uniforme sus galones de capitán los cuales recientemente había recibido. Traía en su rostro una gran sonrisa y con una honesta fraternidad palmoteo efusivamente al ruso, dándole la bienvenida a la gran familia de la Royal Navy.

- Ahora eres de los nuestros… serás un gran camarada ¡Lo sé!

- Gracias Donald… esto costo menos de lo que pensaba.- mirando sus ropas.- Y este… uniforme después de todo no esta tan mal.

- No claro que no.- sonriendo suficientemente.- Y lo mejor es que el tamaño de las gorras es el perfecto… ¿No lo crees?

- Ah sí… creo que podre acostumbrarme.- mostrándole la pipa.- Se podrá fumar aquí.

- Por supuesto Henry… por eso mi mujer nos mando acá afuera… no soporta que llenemos de humo la casa.- cambiando su expresión a una mas ceremoniosa.- Acompáñame, quiero que conozcas a otros oficiales… es importante que los tengas de tu lado.

Global paso más de una hora saludando e intercambiando impresiones con distintos oficiales de la Royal Navy y contra todos sus prejuicios se topo con gente bastante agradable y que en muchos aspectos coincidían ampliamente en su visión de cómo se estaba moviendo el mundo.

- Todos los aquí presentes son amigos Henry a casi todos los conozco desde la academia. Son gente de mi entera confianza.- le dijo Donald seriamente.- Puedes quedarte tranquilo… se que eres capaz de cuidar bien de ti mismo. Pero has entrado a nuestro círculo y aquí todos cuidamos la espalda del otro… incluyendo la tuya.

- Te lo agradezco.- esas escuetas palabras del ruso, eran para demostrar lo mucho que significaba lo que el ingles hacia por él.- Son muchas molestias las que te tomas.

- No tienes que decirlo… asumí un compromiso contigo y lo cumpliré.- hablándole seriamente.- Créeme aquí te sentirás mejor que en casa.

El ruso aspiro largamente el amargo tabaco de su pipa, única posesión que le había dejado su padre. Sonrió para sí mismo con tristeza, al parecer estaba destinado a no tener recuerdos ni familia, cada vez que lo intentaba la vida se encargaba de restregarle en su cara que él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de menesteres. Pero Donald al parecer seguía hablando y él ensimismado en sus cavilaciones no le había puesto atención.

- ¿Henry estas bien?- el ruso asiente.- Te decía que quiero que conozcas a mi mujer.

Global acepto sin mayor emoción, se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Y tomo su saco de tabaco para rellenar su pipa. Cuando de improviso sintió como su estomago se pegaba a su espina dorsal, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones. Ese olor.- _no puede ser_.- Ese bendito olor a violetas y roció volvía después de muchísimos años a invadir sus sentidos. Levanto la vista tratando de encontrar un reflejo de su pasado y se topo con dos almendras verdes que se clavaban de forma indescifrable sobre sus ojos. Y como por arte de magia Henry Global vio como la película de su vida se reveló ante él. Donde en una visión bastante más joven de sí mismo, mas lleno de complejos y prejuicios. Se entregó a un fugaz pero intensísimo romance con una bellísima joven concertista en piano.

- Ella es mi esposa Sarah.- mirando a su mujer.- Amor aquí tienes al famoso capitán Henry Global.

- Un gusto conocerlo capitán, espero que la recepción sea de su agrado.

- Absolutamente.- sintiendo la boca reseca, pero haciendo uso de su aplomo.- Es un placer conocerla y el honor es en verdad mío… por estar invitado a su casa.

Ella solo agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Y sin dejar de observarlo un solo instante cargo sutilmente su cuerpo sobre el de su marido en un gesto que incomodo a Global que lo tomo como una delimitación de territorio. Pero la verdad era que ella también estaba turbada, nerviosa y muy incómoda. Iba a excusarse, necesitaba salir de ahí. Pero para su mala suerte un grupo de oficiales que arribaban recién a su casa llaman a Donald.

- Excúsame unos instantes Henry, déjame atenderlos y así te evito la molestia.- mirando a su mujer.- Querida hazme el favor de acompañar a nuestro invitado.

- Por supuesto.

- Te lo agradezco Donald.

Respondió el capitán, que se quedo clavado mirando aquella mujer, que contra todo lo que él pensó, logro marcarle a fuego su existencia a tan temprana edad. Se dio el gusto de observarla con cierta licencia. Era una mujer en su pleno apogeo, su cuerpo se había desarrollado. Y todo en ella era más hermoso a como él lo recordaba, su figura era más grácil… su cabello más largo. Pero sus ojos, aquellos verdes ojos seguían siendo los mismos embrujantes ojos verdes que él recordaba. Ahora viéndola así comprendía bien porque se había trastornado hasta tal punto por ella.

- Sarah… ya había perdido toda esperanza de algún día volverte a ver.- carraspeando nerviosamente.- Y nunca pensé que sería en un lugar como este… el mundo es muy azaroso. Hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi…

- Si Bruno… fue hace casi nueve años… ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue cuando me dejaste tirada en ese hotel en San Petersburgo.

Ella lo quedo observando con el rostro destemplado ya sin la máscara de hace un instante, cuando lo había saludado cordialmente. El ex oficial soviético guardo sepulcral silencio, no había nada que pudiera decir a su favor actuó como un patán, dejándola sola en ese hotel donde solo la noche anterior se llenaron de promesas de amor eterno. Y ella por el contrario actuó con una dignidad que él mismo se sorprendió en su minuto. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era soportar estoicamente sus reclamos.

- No sabes cómo ansiaba verte… llevo nueve años con una pregunta colgando entre mis labios ¿Porque me hiciste esto?… ¿Porque jugaste así conmigo?- mirándolo de forma brutal, encarándolo sin darle la opción a poder rehuirla.- Fue bastante cruel tu manera de actuar… yo no merecía eso… confié ciegamente en ti. Cuando desperté ese día y no te encontré fue horrible… te fuiste sin decir nada, ni siquiera dejaste una nota… o algo… yo me sentí tan estúpida, utilizada de la forma más vil…asqueada de mi misma.- con su rostro pegado al pecho, haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar.- Sabes aunque han pasado muchos años y ya nada de lo que sentí existe… no dejo de preguntarme porque… ¿Porque los hiciste?

- Te amaba Sarah, tanto que tuve miedo.- le respondió seca y brutalmente. Aturdiendo con su respuesta a la inglesa que se gira violentamente, como si al mirarlo directamente a los ojos pudiera ver si eso es verdad o no lo que dice.- Veníamos de mundos diametralmente opuestos, ni en mi país o en el tuyo hubiésemos tenido futuro, Me fui pensando que era lo mejor para ambos. Y viéndote ahora en esta casa creo que hice lo correcto.

Nadie de los que estaban presentes en la recepción y viera de lejos al nuevo capitán de la Royal Navy podría creer que este acababa de hacer una confesión tardía de sentimientos. Su rostro pétreo e impávido, sin la debilidad de mostrar el más minúsculo atisbo de sentimiento. Era una máscara perfecta de dureza e imperturbabilidad. Pero eso desconcertaba también a Sarah que lo observaba perpleja. Ella siempre pensó que tarde o temprano la vida le daría revancha y volvería a encontrarse con él. Se imagino muchísimas veces como seria este encuentro. Y todo tipo de respuestas asomaron a su mente. Pero jamás espero esta confesión… y aunque los sentimientos por él habían acabado un involuntario rubor inundo su rostro.

- Te pido me perdones Sarah… si te sirve de consuelo yo también la pase mal. Me costó casi una vida sacarte de adentro… ojala me des la oportunidad de poder explicarte más claramente lo que sucedió.- intentando sin éxito que sus ojos se cruzaran.- Pero por favor no lo dudes te amaba como no tienes idea.

Ella lo mira con el rostro contrito, no se molesta en disimular su rabia e incredulidad. Con un sutil movimiento de su rostro deja escapar por entre sus labios una risa cínica que más parecía un espectáculo para los demás que una respuesta para Global. Este tomado de improviso sintió que de repente el ambiente tomaba un olor nauseabundo. Y no estando dispuesto a extender esta charla hizo chocar sus talones, para dar la media vuelta.

- Creo que mi presencia le perturba inadecuadamente.- hablándole con extrema frialdad.- Sera mejor que me retire.

- No por favor.- Tomándolo intempestivamente de la mano.- Es la recepción en tu honor y yo no tengo derecho a cobrarte cuentas que en su minuto no me atreví a afrontar Bruno…

Le atajo ella agachando su mirada y soltándole con bastante embarazo la mano. Se alejo rápidamente un par de pasos. Al parecer la fuerte presencia del oficial la complicaba y con un poco de distancia lograba sentirse más segura.

- Mi nombre es Henry, ahora Sarah

- Dlya menya ty vsegda budesh´Bruno...

Él sonrió complacido al descubrir que ella aun manejaba maravillosamente el idioma ruso. Que él mismo le enseño en esos años allá en Moscú. Pero también sonreía porque por increíble que fuera estaba muy feliz en volver a verla y aunque el hecho de que fuera la esposa de Donald le complicaba bastante, no podía evitar el estar contento de tener a su lado a alguien que había dado por perdido.

- Te has hecho bastante amigo de mi marido… desde que llegaste a Inglaterra son prácticamente inseparables.- le dijo Sarah tratando de alivianar el ambiente.- Te pido que en honor a esa amistad… dejemos nuestro tema de lado y no volvamos a hablar de ello… por favor Bruno.

- Por supuesto Sarah.- bajando la vista y haciendo como que buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

Se quedaron mirando por un breve instante en silencio, cuando un pequeño niño de cuatro años se atraviesa entre ellos, abalanzándose hacia Sarah y aferrándose desesperadamente a las piernas de esta haciendo que incluso trastabillarla su equilibro.

- Ayúdame por favor… yo ya estoy grande… y no quiero… no tengo sueño.

- Pero Scott este comportamiento tan escandaloso. Mas pareces un bebe… que un niño grande.

Global aparto la vista de donde estaba el pequeño con Sarah. Algo en su interior se revolvió, y es que Sarah había sido el primer gran amor de su vida, que por inmadurez y complejos imbéciles se la había perdido. Y siendo honestos solo cuando conoció a Miho dejo de pensar en ella. Y de fantasear con la familia que pudo haber construido a su lado. Por eso verla con el pequeño en sus brazos lo perturbaba enormemente… ya que era tal y como se la había imaginado.

- No vas a saludarlo Bruno.

- Perdónenme.- dijo el ruso volviendo a la realidad. Y viendo como el niño tenía su manito estirada esperando el saludo.- Mucho gusto jovencito soy Henry Global.

- Y yo Scott Bernard Hayes.- mirando su uniforme con fascinación.- Eres marino… yo también seré un marino y tan grande como mi padre.

- Tienes todo lo necesario para convertirte en un gran marino.

El niño le sonrió orgulloso. Y se alejo de él caminando en dirección a Sarah que aun arrodillada lo aguardaba. Y ella luego de acomodarle sus ropas le susurro un par de frases, para terminar besándole la mejilla e instándolo a que volviera a casa.

- Tienes un hermoso hijo, Sarah.

- No es mi hijo.- respondió con un leve tono de tristeza en la voz.- Es hijo del hermano de Donald, que falleció hace ya tres años.

- Estaba enterado que Donald tenía un hermano fallecido en acción. Pero no sabía que este había dejado familia.

Cuando falleció Donald trajo a SeaMirror a su familia. Betty es una persona encantadora, nos hemos hechos tan cercanas que me llevo mucho mejor con ella que con mis hermanas. Y Scott… es un muchachito tan correcto, tan dulce. Es el hijo perfecto, cualquiera quisiera tener un niño así… yo daría lo que fuera por tener un niño así.- se arrepintió de haber dicho en voz alta esa última frase.

- ¿Tú no tienes hijos Sarah?

- No.- con un hilo de voz.- Ha sido algo complejo… los médicos dicen que no somos compatibles.- sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente y sonriéndole nerviosamente.- Pero que falta de delicadeza la mía… tú no tienes por qué enterarte de estas cosas.- se da cuenta que él la mira con tristeza.- No te preocupes estoy segura que más temprano que tarde SeaMirror estará lleno de niños.

- Estoy seguro de ello.

Global sintió pena por Sarah. Él sabía como ella adoraba la idea de tener una familia numerosa y este escollo del hijo era algo que debía tenerla sumida en una gran infelicidad. Hubiese querido ser más expresivo con ella y poder decirle algo mas, ya que en el fondo aun sentía cariño y quería verla feliz. Pero debía mantenerse así como estaba, por decoro y más importante por respeto a Sarah.

- Gracias Bruno.- agachando su cabeza y dejando que sus cabellos castaños cayeran graciosamente.- Sabes esto debe ser el sino de llamarse Sarah.- El ruso levanta una ceja sin comprender.- Blimey… había olvidado que detestas todo lo relacionado con la religión. Sarah era esposa de Abraham, jamás pudo darle un hijo… tristemente ella misma término buscándole una amante que pudiera darle un primogénito.

- Conozco la historia Sarah… detestar no es sinónimo de ignorar.- le respondió en una expresión amable.- Finalmente Sarah le dio un hijo que se llamo Isaac… y vaya que hijo fue el que engendro ¡Eh!- tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.- Por ello no pierdas la fe… tu no.

Ella le regalo una lenta sonrisa, agradeciéndole con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza el noble gesto de infundirle ánimo y esperanzas en sus esfuerzos de querer convertirse en madre. Involuntariamente recordó su estadía en la Unión Soviética. Y como ella después de dos semanas de insistente suplica consiguió que él le aceptara una invitación a tomar café. De ahí en más las cosas se sucedieron de forma tan tenue como es el avance del agua de un cauce. Y aunque termino con el corazón destrozado, ahora por fin había cerrado el libro. Ya no sentía rabia ni tampoco tenía cuentas pendientes. Todo entre ellos estaba saldado.

- Por favor dispénseme la demora y los haya dejado tanto tiempo solo. Y es que tenemos noticias.

Dijo Donald que había aparecido de improviso junto a ellos, sacándolos de sus mutuas reflexiones sobre ese pasado común que juntos habían estado reviviendo intensamente.

- Que noticia, querido.- intervino Sarah.- No me gusta cuando traes esa cara. Siempre significa para mí, que pasare semanas con el alma en un hilo.

- Tranquila Sarah esto no es algo tan terrible. Estaré a cargo de la flota que partirá a Medio Oriente.- mirando a su par ruso.- Iras conmigo, el Alto Mando quiere tu experiencia en la zona… ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno no me gusta tanto el sol.- tercio mientras volvía a cargar su pipa.- Pero es estupendo estar nuevamente en alta mar. Tanto tiempo en tierra me hace sentir que me estoy secando.

El ingles con una seca sonrisa aprobó la respuesta del ruso, manifestando algo así como_.- estos extranjeros son tan extraños._- En ese momento Sarah se excuso con los oficiales, aduciendo que debía ordenar que se sirviera la cena. Global quedo mirando alejarse a Sarah con un cumulo de sensaciones extrañas dando vueltas en su pecho.

- Es una mujer maravillosa.- hablo de pronto el ingles.- Cuando la conozcas me entenderás.

- Ya lo creo… eres muy afortunado Donald.

* * *

hola si estas leyendo esto significa que te diste el trabajo de leer este fanfic. Con lo cual ya te has ganado mi sincera amistad y hondo agradecimiento Les cuento este sera un fanfic de largo aliento y me comprometo formalmente a cumplir sagradamente cada quincena una entrega. A lo que no me comprometo si es sobre si esta historia sera o no de su agrado ya que voy contra varios canones establecidos de la serie... eso si tengo fe en que su amplitud de mente sea lo suficientemente generosa para apreciar esta historia.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Fernando, así como todos los subsiguientes que vienen, ya que sin él este trabajo no existiria. Te agradezco tu infinita paciencia y generosidad para conmigo... gracias a ti aun me conservo como una persona sociable y humana... como dicen eres mi targeta de presentación. GRACIAS.

GLOsARIO:

- Blimey: expresion inglesa de sorpresa. Lo mas parecido seria algo asi como CARAY!

- Dlya menya ty vsegda budesh´Bruno ( ruso): para mi tu siempre seras Bruno.


	2. La importancia de un Buen Nombre

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL

Capítulo Primero

_ La Importancia De Un Buen Nombre._

10 de Marzo, 1989, Hospital de Greenwich, Londres.

- Por favor mantente en calma Donald me estoy empezando a sentir mareada, con tantas vueltas que das.

Le reclamó Betty en un tono bastante nervioso, que sonaba más a una orden que una petición. El oficial la quedó mirando de mala gana y soltando un bufido se sentó a su lado. Cruzándose finalmente de brazos clavó sus ojos en el piso. Ella por su lado seguía rezando en silencio estaba demasiado preocupada por Sarah, hacía más de seis horas que había comenzado con labores de parto y aún no tenían ninguna noticia.- _Señor debes permitir que ella salga con bien._- Se dijo para sí; Ella mejor que nadie sabe lo complejo que ha sido todo este proceso del embarazo. Le tocó cuidar de Sarah personalmente, desde que el médico le ordenó permanecer en cama. Fueron esos unos cinco meses muy duros, su concuñada sufrió de terribles dolores y complicaciones que pusieron en riesgo más de una vez, el que este embarazo llegase a término.

- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- mirando para todos lados.- Debería al menos alguien dar información ¿No lo crees Betty?

- Trata de conservarte tranquilo, las malas noticias vuelan… si algo malo hubiese ocurrido ya estarían aquí.- suspirando con cansancio.- Tengo fe en que todo saldrá maravillosamente.

Pero éstas no eran más que palabras vacías, que ni ella con toda su fe lograba tragárselas. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo y la única explicación para ello, era que los médicos se encontraron con alguna dificultad. Por otro lado, la salud de Sarah siempre ha sido sumamente frágil. Ya los médicos les habían advertido que un embarazo era muy riesgoso para ella. Pero Sarah no quiso oír razones, ser madre se había transformado para ella en su razón de ser y aunque Donald se había opuesto terminantemente a seguir con esta locura fueron tantos los ruegos de ella que él termino cediendo. Acabando ahora con ellos aquí en una tensa espera, que los mantenía con el corazón en la mano aguardando noticias.

- ¿Por qué no quisieron conocer el sexo del bebé?- le pregunto de improviso como intentando descomprimir el ambiente con un tema más trivial.

- Fue Sarah quien no quiso… dijo que prefería enterarse en el parto. No quería ilusionarse si algo no salía bien.

- Yo soy de la misma idea pero tu hermano era un impaciente, no quiso esperar los nueve meses.- con un poco de nostalgia.- Recuerdo que él se puso loco de alegría cuando supo que era un varoncito.- girándose hacia él.- Dime Donald y tú qué prefieres ¿Niño o niña?

- A todo el mundo le he dicho que me da exactamente lo mismo con tal que nazca sano.- con una leve sonrisa traviesa.- Pero entre nos querida Betty… espero con que sea una niña.

- Vaya Donald me dejas sin palabras… hubiese apostado que querías tener un niño, que siguiera tus pasos y compartiera tus intereses.

- Con Scott he logrado llenar a plenitud la vanidad que conlleva la paternidad del primogénito.- mirando con disculpa a su cuñada.- Tengo claro que Scott siempre será de su padre… pero tú me has permitido criarlo y realmente lo siento como un hijo propio.- Betty iba a hablarle pero éste la interrumpe sin darse cuenta.- Sarah es tan hermosa que sueño con una niña… que sea idéntica a ella… así de dulce y de tierna… seria mi propia princesa.

Un alto y delgado cirujano con su típico traje verde de pabellón. Ingresa a la sala de espera y rápidamente antes de echar un vistazo,se pasa la mano por su rostro tratando de ahuyentar el cansancio que amenaza con dejarlo tirado ahí mismo. Con gran esfuerzo despereza sus ojos buscando al capitán, que no se ha percatado de su presencia y sigue conversando animadamente con su cuñada.

- Capitán… lamento todo lo que ha tenido que esperar, pero sólo ahora hemos salido del pabellón.

Donald al ver al médico se para velozmente y camina hacia él. Sabe que si este se ha dado la molestia de venir desde el quirófano hasta acá para a hablar directamente con él… era porque no traía muy buenas noticias.

- Lo felicito capitán, ha sido padre de una bellísima señorita.

El alto oficial quedó de una pieza. Estaba tan concientizado y preparado para oír malas noticias que no estaba prevenido para esto. Pasaron unos segundos antes que su cerebro fuera capaz de procesar la información, por lo que se quedó mirando al profesional hasta que lentamente se le fue llenando la boca de risa. Y en un movimiento inesperado abraza al médico que bastante sorprendido sólo atina a palmearle la espalda y felicitarlo nuevamente. Betty se acercó tímidamente ya que al igual que él esperaba malas noticias.

- Es una niña Betty… no te lo decía yo… una niña y el médico dice que es hermosa.

- Capitán Hayes si me permite.- interrumpió el profesional con una expresión de contrariedad.- Lamento decirles que no todo son buenas noticias… fue imposible que se pudiera realizar un parto inducido. El cordón umbilical se enrolló en el pie del feto. Por lo que debimos practicar una cesárea de urgencia.- Donald iba rápidamente perdiendo los colores del rostro a medida que escuchaba. Y un terror profundo se apoderaba de su alma.

- Dígame de una vez cómo esta mi mujer.

- Por favor cálmese… La cesárea fue muy compleja… había demasiado tejido estrioso, por lo que fue imposible evitar que se produjera una fuerte hemorragia… que después de varios intentos se hizo insostenible el seguir intentando controlarla.- miró a la mujer de reojo como preguntándose si podía seguir hablando delante de ella. Donald hastiado de tanto rodeo le hace un rudo ademan para que continúe.- Bueno como le explicaba llegamos a un punto en que la vida de la paciente corría riesgo, por lo que no nos quedó de otra que extirpar su útero.

- ¿Pero ella está bien?- le pregunto Donald como si no comprendiera lo que el médico hubiese dicho.

- Si, ella está recuperándose en su habitación.- mirando confundido al oficial.- Supongo que comprende las implicancias de lo que tuvimos que hacer.

- ¡Pero con quién cree que está hablando!… por supuesto que entiendo las consecuencias y ese útero es lo que menos hora me importa ahora. Créame que lo único que me interesa en este momento es que mi mujer y mi bebé estén bien… lo demás son sólo detalles, Sarah y yo sabíamos que esta era una más que probable consecuencia.

- Doctor disculpe a Donald está un tanto alterado, fueron muchas horas de espera.- terció Betty.- Dígame, ¿La bebé está bien?

- Si excelentemente… capitán ha traído al mundo a una luchadora. Desde que la concibieron se aferró a la vida con dientes y uñas. Y es tan fuerte que ni siquiera necesitó incubadora.- dirigiéndose al oficial.- Necesito ahora que me acompañe para que llene algunas formas… y pueda ver a su mujer.

Donald se excusó con Betty y se marchó junto al médico que seguía dándole explicaciones sobre la condición de Sarah. La madre de Scott se quedó en la sala con una mezcla poco feliz de sentimientos. Claramente le regocijaba la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia pero ese sueño de Sarah de tener una casa llena de niños ya no sería posible. Y eso la ponía triste.

Unos indiscretos pasitos corriendo en dirección a la sala de espera sacaron a la mujer de sus preocupaciones. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver a su hijo que junto con su amiguito la miraban con sus ojos muy abiertos y expectantes esperando saber de las nuevas noticias.

- ¿Mami ya por fin nació?

- Si amor, ya nació.- acariciándole la mejilla.- Tienes una linda primita… será tu nueva amiguita con la que podrás jugar.

- Entonces es una chica.- intervino el pequeño amigo de Scott.- En nuestro club no pueden ingresar chicas… ¿Qué vamos hacer Scott?- le preguntó con auténtica preocupación el niño, abrazando con fuerza el gran avión que tenía entre sus manos.

- No te angusties Karl.- intervino Betty con dulzura.- Pueden modificar las reglas… mal que mal ustedes son los únicos miembros de su _club súper secreto_.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron entusiasmados, el tema ya estaba solucionado. Y como es propio de su edad no se pueden mantener quietos mucho tiempo y sin decirle nada a Betty corrieron por la sala de espera jugando un nuevo invento de Scott. La mujer los quedó observando y lamentó profundamente que los padres de Karl no pudieran haber estado acompañándolos. Donald sólo la tenía a ella y Sarah mantenía una fría distancia con su familia. Eran un matrimonio bastante solitario.

- Tíralo Karl.- le gritó desde el sillón Scott.- Vamos que yo lo atrapo.

- Pero si no lo atrapas se romperá.- le contestó Karl encaramado sobre la librera que daba a la pared.- Scott no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

- Claro que sí… lánzalo con fuerza para que así pueda volar tu avión…

El niño tenía sus dudas, no estaba para nada convencido de que el plan de Scott funcionara. Su modelo era un avión a escala que le había regalado su papá y si este se estropeaba estaría en graves problemas. Pero el otro muchacho era demasiado insistente y persuasivo por lo que termino lanzándolo. Betty que estaba distraída no se percató de esta puesta en escena y cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde. Sólo pudo ver como el pesado aparato iba directo a estrellarse a la puerta de entrada de la sala. Pero para la desgracia de todos justo ingresa Donald y el juguete lo golpea fuerte en el pecho. Scott asustado se coloca detrás de las piernas de su madre, como resguardándose de la tormenta que caería sobre él. Karl no tuvo tanta suerte trepado donde estaba, no tuvo opción de esconderse y se encontró frente a frente con la terrorífica mirada del rudo oficial.

- Karl… debí suponerlo.- dijo entre dientes, haciendo un magnánimo esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno.- Ya baja de ahí y recoge este tiradero.

El niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ve como su querido avión esta con un ala rota. Baja con el rostro cabizbajo a recoger los pedazos de su juguete. Scott se le acerca y sintiéndose culpable trata de darle animo.- _no te preocupes en el taller de tío Donald… ahí donde arma sus barcos en botella. Hay un pegamento que lo pega todo. Esta noche lo sacaremos a escondidas y dejaremos tu avión como nuevo.-_ El muchachito de castaños cabellos lo miró esperanzado y enjuagó sus lágrimas. Sonriéndole con entusiasmo.

- Estos niños debieron quedarse en SeaMirror.- dijo Donald contrariado.

- Qué más hubiese querido yo, para estar tranquila aquí… pero tú sabes que allá nadie quiere quedarse con ellos… desde el amago de incendio que provocaron en su habitación.- entornando los ojos al cielo.- Cuando estos dos se juntan se transforman en vándalos.- agitando su cabeza y sonriéndole.- No muy distintos a ti y a tu hermano…. Pero no hablemos de eso cuéntame ¿Pudiste verlas?

- Es preciosa.- le respondió cambiando drásticamente de humor.- Mi pequeña niña es hermosa.

- Y Sarah cómo se encuentra…

- Mejor de lo que esperaba, está débil obviamente… pero la vi muy feliz.

- Ella ya sabe… lo de su…

- Sí.- con la mirada sombría.- Tú la conoces como es… no se le puede ocultar nada.- con el ceño fruncido, se queda mirando la nada.- Sabes no sé si no asimila lo que sucedió o está demasiado contenta con la bebe… porque la noticia no pareció afectarle en absoluto.

- Yo pienso que sí...- le respondió Betty.- ¿Dime podremos verlas?

- Por supuesto. Sólo debemos aguardar por la enfermera que nos avisará que Sarah esta lista para recibirnos. Eso si nada de ruidos.- mirando a los niños severamente.- Nada de ruidos.

- Quédate tranquilo que los niños se portarán bien… ellos saben comportarse cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

Donald gruñó por lo bajo, no estaba para nada convencido de las palabras de Betty conocía demasiado bien a ese par. Por eso no era opción dejarlos afuera de la sala… Solos y en un hospital la respuesta era una sola: DESASTRE. Además él sabía que Sarah disfrutaba mucho de la alegría de los niños y si ellos no estaban reclamaría.

- Pero al primer desorden que armen en la habitación. Yo mismo los sacaré de una oreja. ¿Entendido?

Les espetó Donald con los brazos cruzados y su rostro impertérrito. Dando una clara amenaza a los niños. Que al oírlo tragaron saliva y avanzaron detrás de los adultos en sepulcral silencio. No fue mucho lo que tuvieron que caminar hasta llegar a la habitación de Sarah, que los estaba esperando semi recostada en su cama. Y aunque se notaba agotada de sus labios se desprendía una sutil sonrisa. Donald apenas la vio corrió rápidamente a su lado tomándole las manos y preguntándole como se sentía.

- Ahora te entiendo querido.- dibujándose en su rostro una expresión traviesa.- Siento que fui a la guerra y a duras penas sobreviví… Me dicen que ahora traerán a la bebé… aun no puedo verla ¿Puedes creerlo? Me estoy volviendo loca de la impaciencia.

- Es la bebé más hermosa del mundo.

- No ha dejado de repetirlo.- dijo Betty sin poder ocultar su emoción.- Pero no entiendo porqué se sorprende tanto Donald, si con la madre que tiene… esa bebé no tenía otra alternativa.

- Es verdad.- intervino el oficial sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su mujer.- Es tu viva imagen… has hecho un trabajo maravilloso Sarah.

Y en un gesto inusitado le toma las manos y se las besa con reverencia. La joven madre lo observó en silencio. Estas demostraciones de afecto eran muy poco comunes entre ellos. Él no era muy dado a ellas mucho menos en público. Aunque el público sólo fuera la familia. Sarah le acarició su mejilla con afecto, se sentía dichosa y no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en que Donald estuvo así de feliz y relajado.- ¿_O es que alguna vez realmente lo había visto así?-_ Pensó para sí; y es que no dejaba de sorprenderse con las reacciones de su marido, incluso llego a creer que el hecho de que no fuera varón lo decepcionaría, pero al contrario esto pareció alegrarlo aún más.

De improviso las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Dando todos un salto, al percatarse de que se trataban de las enfermeras que traían a la nueva integrante de la familia. Donald dando rienda suelta a su chochera impulsivamente se adelanta y pide que le pasen a la pequeña. Él con sus manos bastante torpes le costó trabajo poder tomarla de buena manera. Poniendo a las enfermeras, Betty y por sobre todo a Sarah con los nervios de punta. Pero este padre primerizo estaba demasiado feliz con su hija en brazos para fijarse en esos detalles. Caminó hacia Sarah, pero los niños comenzaron a saltar a su alrededor tratando de poder ver a la bebé y con sus irritantes voces gritaban una y otra vez.- _muéstrela… muéstrela por favor_.- Impidiéndole avanzar libremente. El oficial ya fastidiado se gira en torno a ellos y los fulmina con la mirada, mientras la vena de su sien palpita amenazante. Los niños al ver esa expresión se callan inmediatamente, bajando la mirada mansamente.

- Sólo queríamos verla un poquitito.- musitó quedamente Karl.

- Quédense quietos y podrán verla.

Sarah no soportando mas la espera le pide a su marido que le traiga a la bebé. Y cuando este la deposita en sus brazos, ella se emociona hasta las lágrimas. Finalmente todos estos años de frustraciones, esfuerzos y sacrificios habían valido la pena. Después de tantas ilusiones rotas por fin había logrado ser madre.

- Donald es hermosa… y es nuestra.- le dice con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y mirándola con adoración.- Te amo pequeña, te amaré cada día de tu vida… lo juro.

El orgulloso oficial escuchó las palabras con una contenida emoción, al igual que Betty que se mantenía más atrás sujetando a los pequeños. Pero sus ojos estaban tan nublados que debió socorrerlos con un pañuelo. Lo que fue aprovechado por Karl que sigilosamente se trepó por la cama y reptando por esta llego al lado de Sarah. Pudiendo por fin ver a la bebé.

- Wowwww tía Sarah que linda es su hija nueva.

Le dijo con los ojos destellantes de la emoción. Seguramente era la primera vez que veía a un bebé tan pequeño y por eso su deslumbramiento. Donald cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba el travieso niño, se giró furioso hacia él, dispuesto a sacarlo de un tirón de la cama de su mujer. Pero Sarah se lo impidió aduciendo que no le molestaba para nada.- _En verdad te gusta Karl_.- El niño asiente efusivamente y le regala una gran sonrisa que ilumina toda la sala.

- Claro y yo que soy obediente y hago caso… estoy acá atrás sin poder ver a mi prima.- balbuceó molesto Scott.

- Ven acá querido.- le respondió Sarah.- Súbete por el otro lado.

El niño corrió hacia la cama y con gran agilidad se puso al otro lado de su tía observando con mucho interés a la bebé. Era ese un hermoso cuadro, Sarah con su hija en brazos rodeada de los dos pequeños que hacían un sinfín de morisquetas que lograran despertar a la recién nacida. Betty al fin se permitió sonreír y parándose al lado de Donald, daba gracias al cielo que todo había salido bien. A la vez que el oficial la rodeaba por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.- _gracias por cuidar de Sarah._- Ella lo miró levemente y aceptó con una venia las palabras de su cuñado.

- Y ella cómo se llama, tía Sarah.

- Si cómo se llama.

Preguntaron los dos niños que miraban curiosos a Sarah que un tanto desconcertada no supo que responder. Y es que después de tantas pérdidas ya no tenía ánimo de planificar nada y los únicos nombres que había pensado eran para un niño. Por lo que miró a Donald por si el tenía alguna idea.

- Se llamará Elizabeth.

- ¿Elizabeth? No crees que es un nombre demasiado tosco y común para esta criatura tan delicada.- intervino Betty, a quien no le pareció en nada la elección hecha por Donald.

- Por qué quieres llamarla Elizabeth.- le preguntó Sarah sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.- Tendrás que convencerme amor.

- Todas aquellas personas que utilizan el nombre Elizabeth están asociadas a la fortuna y al éxito.- le respondió con expresión solemne.- Y la historia nos da la razón grandes mujeres incluso reinas han ocupado este nombre.- con una mirada de ensueño.- Si… mujeres increíbles, más grande que su tiempo se han llamado así.

- Si hablamos de reinas que ocuparon este nombre tu no deberías consentir Sarah.- volvió a atacar Betty, no dispuesta a que su única sobrina usara ese nombre que ella encontraba tan poco agraciado.- No fue la reina Elizabeth la que mató a tanto católico durante su reinado… incluso mandó a decapitar a ese ancestro tuyo el tercer duque de Norfolk.

- Ay Betty… tienes cada ocurrencia.- celebró divertida Sarah.

- No sabía que _Vanity Fair_ traía ahora una sección de historia.- masculló irónicamente Donald. Que al igual que su cuñada no pensaba ceder, en el tema del nombre.

- Tus palabras no me tocan Donald… y si vamos a hablar de nombre de reinas yo prefiero a la reina Victoria.- con expresión triunfante.- Tuvo un buen matrimonio con muchos hijos… no como la otra casada con Inglaterra... eso es una aberración.

- Elizabeth… ¿No significa _la amada de Dios?_- dijo de súbito Sarah interrumpiendo la tirante clase de historia que sostenían su marido y Betty.- A mí no me interesan esos destinos grandilocuentes de los que hablan ustedes… pero me gusta la idea que su nombre sea como una bendición. Siento que de esa forma siempre estará protegida.- mirando a su marido.- Está bien Donald, se hará como dices… llamaremos a nuestra hija Elizabeth.

El oficial sonrió ufano mirando victoriosamente a su cuñada que con mohín divertido se giró dándole la espalda.- _Como escogen un nombre tan popular habiendo unos tan hermosos_.- Seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a Sarah, para poder sostener a su sobrina.

Casi enseguida la puerta de la habitación se abrió, asomándose tímidamente el rostro de una joven enfermera que haciendo el mínimo de ruido posible llama al capitán para que le siga. El oficial bastante contrariado sale de la habitación inquiriendo de inmediato a la muchacha qué era lo tan importante que ameritara su salida.

- Lo lamento en verdad, pero el capitán que ve allá, nos ordenó que requería perentoriamente de su presencia acá afuera.

La enfermera apuntó a la entrada al pasillo, donde pudo distinguir a un espigado oficial de extremidades exageradamente largas. Donald sonrió al reconocer que el que estaba parado ahí era su amigo Henry Global, que traía en sus manos un pequeño arreglo floral mientras miraba distraído los informativos colgados en la pared.

- Henry gusto en verte. Pensé que no te habían dado el recado de que hoy Sarah daba a luz… gracias por venir pero no era necesario que me hicieran salir… podías haber entrado Sarah se alegrará de verte.

- Perdona no pude venir antes.- entregándole las flores a lo que el inglés lo mira extrañado.- Como no sabía si era niño o niña… preferí comprar flores.

- Las flores son para Sarah… entrégaselas a ella no mí.- le contestó devolviéndole las flores.- Debes conocer a mi hija es una belleza, como su madre.

- Así que fue una niña… pues felicidades amigo mío.- palmoteándole la espalda amistosamente.- Desde hoy empezarás a sufrir con cada cuervo disfrazado de muchacho que ose acercarse a tu hija.

- No me amargues Henry… aún no… pero vamos entra para que la conozcas…

- Sí, Donald pero espera, antes tengo que informarte de las novedades.- le dijo en tono marcial.- Hay noticias urgentes.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Erick Honeker en persona, se ha comunicado por medio de nuestras agencias de inteligencia, con el gobierno para pedir ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda de qué?

- Va a renunciar… y quiere de nuestra colaboración para hacer de puente con Estados Unidos y que se asegure una transición pacífica. Sin derramamiento de sangre.

- Ahora a ese desgraciado le preocupa que no haya un derramamiento de sangre.- dijo Hayes con los dientes apretados.- Este ataque de humanidad es sólo para salvar su pellejo.

- Tienes razón, están absolutamente quebrados el sueño comunista acabó con las que parecían inagotables reservas económicas… y ahora que su pueblo se muere de hambre y amenaza con derrocarlo renuncia.- meneando con pesimismo su cabeza.- Pero sea como sea Donald deberemos prestarle ayuda, es la única forma de impedir que la Unión Soviética intervenga o que países como Checoslovaquia se plieguen a este movimiento con violencia.

- Es verdad.- aceptó con el rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación.- Cuando me entere que Gorbachov implantaría esa reforma económica que bautizó como la Perestroika, de inmediato presentí que este era el anuncio de la caída de la cortina de hierro.- mirando a su compañero.-¿Tenemos alguna orden?

- Por mientras la única orden es que debemos reunirnos mañana, junto al Estado Mayor. Ahí se nos informara cúal será en definitiva nuestra labor.

- Mmmm perfecto.- cruzando sus manos por la espalda e inclinado levemente su cabeza.- Y al fin comenzó a suceder, el muro de hierro finalmente se desmorona.

- Sí, los tiempos están cambiando es de esperar que ahora por fin consigamos la paz.

- Qué optimista eres Henry. Como experimentado oficial pensé que tenías perfectamente claro que la paz es solo una tregua entre dos guerras.- sentenció el inglés con pesimismo.

* * *

28 de Marzo, 1989, Cementerio Local, Ándele, Kansas.

Era un mes de marzo particularmente triste para el humilde poblado de Ándele. O por lo menos así lo creía el pequeño niño que parado frente a la sepultura veía como los féretros de sus padres descendían lentamente a campo santo. El niño que no superaba los siete años de edad, hacía enormes esfuerzos por no llorar, estaba harto de los sentimientos de lástima que la gente le profesaba. Que más parecían una respuesta a la morbosidad que a la piedad de su pérdida.

A pesar de lo poco concurrido del funeral, igual éste se prestaba para especulaciones y rumores de dudosa intención.- _dicen que él manejaba totalmente borracho… yo supe que ella iba a dejarlo y que él no se lo permitió_.- Eran algunas de las historias que llegaba a oídos del niño, que con sus puños cerrados hacia rechinar sus dientes de la impotencia. Sabía a sus cortos años que su padre no era un hombre perfecto y que tenía cierta predilección por la bebida. Pero a pesar de eso, él era una buena persona y su madre lo amaba… estaba seguro.- _mamá y papá eran felices_.- Se repetía así mismo, tenía la necesidad imperiosa que esa frase se grabara en su cabeza como una verdad incuestionable.

La ceremonia se terminó y la gente comenzó a retirarse, pero nadie se preocupó que sería del pequeño huérfano, que se mantenía inmóvil junto a los sepultureros que comenzaban a cubrir de tierra la tumba de sus padres. Y es que en verdad el pobre chico seguía ahí porque no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde ir. Su casa era rentada por lo que en cosa de días la perdería, del vehículo sólo quedaron chatarras y lo más terrible no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de él. Cortos sollozos escaparon de su boca mientras un miedo terrible recorría su cuerpo.- _estoy solo_.- Susurró muy despacio mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Pensando que el único destino para él era terminar en uno de esos centros de adopción. Agitó su cabeza con furia negándose a aceptar ese destino… pero cómo hacerlo si su vida hace sólo unos días atrás era perfecta y feliz. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza al recordar los besos de su madre y como él se podía refugiar en su pecho. O los fuertes brazos de su padre que lo sostenían para que él pudiera tocar el cielo.- _no es justo_.- Pensó, mientras con la manga de su chaqueta limpiaba sus ojos que no dejaban de llorar.

- Que no tienes pañuelo muchacho.

Le habló un hombre de ronca voz y de impresionante envergadura, que desde la altura que le daba su porte lo miraba con una aciaga sonrisa. El pequeño niño bastante sobresaltado no atinó a decir nada, únicamente se fijo que él tenía la mano estirada ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Lo aceptó con timidez mirándolo de soslayo y le pareció que este hombre con su frondosa barba se parecía a los guerreros vikingos que estudió en su escuela. Y luego de un entrecortado.- _gracias señor_.- Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Lo que inesperadamente provoco la carcajada de este pariente de Olaf.

- Las lágrimas se las lleva el viento… ese pañuelo es para tu nariz… a los mocos no se los lleva nadie.- le dijo el hombre que vio reconfortado como el niño reía débilmente. Por lo que decidió que ya era tiempo de abordarlo.- Tu nombre es Roy ¿Verdad?

- Si señor soy Roy Fokker.

- Señor era mi padre.- le respondió tajante.- Soy Mitchell Hunter, pero todos me conocen como Pops.- mirándolo de forma cómplice.- Tú también puedes llamarme así… este… tu padre era muy buen amigo. Lo conocí allá en Vietnam, un piloto simplemente extraordinario el mejor que yo haya conocido.

- ¿Papá fue a la guerra? No sabía que había sido soldado.

- No lo culpo por no contarte, yo mismo quisiera olvidar que alguna vez fui.- le respondió mientras encendía un gran puro.- Allá en Vietnam tu padre y yo pasamos muchas penurias… en más de una ocasión temimos por nuestras vidas. Por eso nos juramentamos que si a alguno de nosotros nos sucedía algo… el otro se haría cargo de su familia. Y como soy un hombre de palabra aquí estoy. Iremos ahora por tus cosas para que conozcas tu nueva casa.

- Pero… pero señor… pero.

El muchachito pestañeo varias veces pero sus azules ojos no salían de su asombro. Como iba a irse con este vikingo extraño que no conocía en absoluto y que jamás oyó que sus padres nombraran. Que solo se valía de una extraña historia para decirle que se haría cargo de él.

- Ya muchacho cambia la cara y ponte a caminar, son bastantes kilómetros antes de llegar a nuestra casa.- le dio varios empujones poco sutiles por la espalda consiguiendo que el niño caminara dubitativamente con él.- Yo sé que esto es violento para ti y me hubiese gustado conocerte en otra circunstancias. Pero tu padre resultó ser mas irresponsable que yo.- con una mueca de contrariedad.- Ya vámonos Roy, en este pueblo no te queda nada. En el mejor escenario sólo conseguirás una Corte que dictamine que orfelinato es el competente para enviarte. En cambio conmigo tendrás una familia.- apuntando hacia el frente.- Mira ahí esta Joyce mi mujer, ella cuidará de ti, tan bien como tu propia madre.

Roy levantó la vista y vio como caminaba presurosamente hacia ellos una joven mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro y de impresionantes ojos azules, que dejaron al pequeño pegado a ellos, tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuenta como ella lo abrazó y con ambas manos le tomó el rostro para observarlo.

- Eres una fotografía de tu padre.- le dijo Joyce acariciándole dulcemente su mejilla.- Yo era muy amiga de tu madre, nos conocimos como cuando éramos más menos de tu porte… nos queríamos mucho sabes.

- ¿De veras señorita?

- Claro que si.- le respondió sin soltarle el rostro.- Y ahora no tienes nada que temer, nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Ya verás que todo estará bien.- besándole la frente.- Confía en mí, todo estará bien.

El muchacho sonrió por primera vez desde que ocurriera la muerte de sus padres. Y es que a sus cortos años había sufrido más que muchos adultos durante toda su vida. Ahora por fin se sentía protegido nuevamente y aferrándose ciegamente en las palabras de Joyce, se repitió a si mismo que todo estaría bien. Y dejando que su instinto de auto conservación actuara, se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola por la cintura como si ella fuera el último bote de rescate en su naufragio.

- Bueno, bueno.- interrumpió Pop Hunter.- Dejemos de quemar aceite en este lugar y mejor nos ponemos a caminar. Nunca me ha gustado conducir de noche.

- Sí señor.- dijo el niño soltándose del abrazo de Joyce, pero manteniendo su mano fuertemente tomada de la suya.- Estoy listo para irnos.

- No me digas señor… dime Pops, como lo hace todo el mundo. A Joyce si quieres dile mamá a ella le gustan esos sentimentalismos.

- Está bien Pops.

Respondió con una sonrisa el pequeño Roy Fokker. Y caminando en medio de estas dos personas, dejaba atrás la tumba de sus padres creyendo firmemente que el destino le había dado una nueva chance para partir de cero y comenzar una nueva vida.

* * *

10 de Abril, 1989, Ministerio de la Defensa, Londres.

- Ya todo está finiquitado. Honeker renunciará en noviembre, asumirá en su lugar Egon Krenz que es una figura no tan antagónica para el pueblo y cuenta con la confianza del círculo de Honeker. Por lo que él es el más idóneo para que lidere la transición de manera tranquila y ponerle fin de una buena vez al muro de la vergüenza.

Fueron las palabras que Donald Hayes le lanzó a Henry Global una vez que salió de la reunión del consejo. Se notaba cansado y bastante hastiado con lo que le había tocado oír. Por lo que invitó a Global a salir del edificio y caminar. Algo de aire fresco le sentaría muy bien.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Honeker?

- Bueno al parecer sí está bastante enfermo.- con un tono bastante sarcástico.- Por eso renuncia. Al menos esa es la información oficial y como comprenderás no es nuestra labor cuestionarla.

- Supongo que nada se habló sobre que ese gobierno va a la deriva y de no darse esta renuncia voluntaria, la misma guerra civil lo haría.

- Obviamente que no, él muy hipócrita dice tan convencido todas estas falacias de que no quiere ningún derramamiento de sangre y que mi pueblo es lo más importante. Que llegó a pensar que él mismo se cree todas sus mentiras.- chasqueando sus labios.- Lo que me molesta es que éste desgraciado se aseguró que ninguno de nuestros gobiernos pueda procesarlo… saldrá libre de todo. Tiene incluso listo y conversado los arreglos para asilarse en un país sudamericano.

- Será el precio que deberemos pagar para tener una transición tranquila.- reflexionó Global en el mismo tono sombrío que su compañero.- Aunque eso no impide que particulares puedan perseguirlo en juicio ¿O sí?

- Es posible pero qué tribunal se atrevería a acoger un recurso contra él.- respondió distraído.

- Qué más se hablo en esa reunión que te dejó tan malhumorado.

- Ya me dieron nuestras órdenes.- le dijo sacando su cigarrillo.- Partimos en cinco días amigo mío. Deberemos organizar y defender la zona del Atlántico Norte nos reuniremos con la flota americana en el punto _GIUK_. Será un largo viaje de al menos un año.- sentencio con un dejo de pesar.

- ¿Se teme una arremetida de los soviéticos?

- Al contrario… si Alemania cae es porque los soviéticos ya no son capaces de sostenerla.- aspirando largamente su cigarrillo.- En la reunión nos leyeron informes de la CIA en que se nos deja en claro la seria crisis que vive el gobierno soviético. Al parecer Gorbachov quiere dimitir a toda costa pero la presión de los dirigentes comunistas amenaza con trasformar en una masacre dantesca al país si así lo hace. Por eso deberemos estar tanto tiempo… no podremos volver a casa hasta que se haya disuelto la Unión Soviética.

- Es preciso presionar entonces para que eso se produzca.- le replicó Global con asombro. Había supuesto que con estos acontecimientos eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensó que sería con tanta rapidez.- Debemos aprovechar lo de Honeker.

- Eso déjaselo a los americanos… están muy interesados en que así suceda. Su meta es que esto se convierta en un mundo unipolar.

- Vaya así que en eso se resume todo.- sin ocultar su malestar.- Pasaremos de la Guerra Fría al Americanismo.

- Entiendo tu pesimismo.- le respondió sinceramente.- Me preocupa este actuar del gobierno norteamericano. Tienen cierta efervescencia que no coopera en nada a tener un clima de tranquilidad en Europa. Imagínate ahora han infiltrado gente en Alemania Oriental buscando a un grupo de científicos… estamos tan cerca de la paz y ellos quieren arriesgarlo todo por las investigaciones que realizan estos tipos.

- ¿Y qué tan importante puede ser?... Mejoraron los procesos nucleares. O es que descubrieron tecnología que ignoramos Donald

- Lo que ahí explicaban me sonó a ciencia ficción. Pero según ellos ese doctor Zand y su equipo están trabajando en unos proyectos que revolucionara lo que conocemos como guerra para siempre… Pero por lo que oí nuestras agencias de inteligencia les aseguraron a los americanos que Zand y su gente ya no estaban en Alemania… hace una semana que estos salieron rumbo a China.

- Pero ellos no lo creyeron.

- Por supuesto que no… ¿Has conocido a alguien más necio que un americano?- ambos oficiales rieron relajadamente.- Bueno si todo sale bien a nuestra vuelta ya no existiría la Unión Soviética.

- Volvería a ser Rusia.- levantando una ceja.- Esa es una buena noticia.

- ¿Volverías a tu patria Henry?- le preguntó curioso Donald.

- Estoy en mi patria.

Estas palabras no fueron un cumplido para caer en gracia. Sinceramente así lo sentía, su trabajo en la Royal Navy le satisfacía enormemente y el círculo de amigos de Donald lo había acogido muy bien, jamás haciéndolo sentir como un refugiado. Era un país en demasía amable para con un extranjero que fue su enemigo y que hace no pocos años los hubiese atacado sin dudar.

Donald se había alejado un tanto de su compañero. Aunque tenía claro que sus palabras eran sinceras y que efectivamente era leal a Inglaterra sintiéndola como su propia casa. Sabía que lo que había oído adentro no le hubiese agradado a Global. Tanto el gobierno americano como el suyo estaban hambrientos de caerles encima a los soviéticos y mostrar orgullosos al mundo que ellos vencieron.- _a nadie le importa alcanzar la paz… sólo la paz en sus propios términos._- Reflexionó con preocupación, ya que de así darse las cosas únicamente se anidaría una fuente de odio en los derrotados que explotaría tarde o temprano con consecuencias incalculables.

- ¿Ese no es tu auto Donald?

Un lujoso Bentley modelo Musudan blindado, se estacionó justo en frente de los oficiales. Sacando abruptamente al inglés de sus pensamientos. Que apenas atina a levantar la cabeza y ver a su ayudante, el sargento Labelle que lo saluda señalándole que el vehículo estaba esperando por ellos.

- Sube Henry, iremos a SeaMirror.- el ruso lo mira sorprendido.- Quiero aprovechar de estar un poco con mi familia… supongo que no tendrás problemas en que hagamos la planificación en mi casa.

- No claro que no.- le respondió, ideando de qué forma podía escapar de esta situación.- Pero Donald tu mujer tiene muy pocas semanas de haber dado a luz, supongo que querrá estar tranquila y eso incluye no tener visitas en casa.

- Pero Henry tú no eres visita.- apoyándose en la puerta del auto.- Ya sube.

Global suspiro resignado y agachando su cabeza camino hacia el auto. Sabía que esta batalla la había perdido y es que los ingleses eran muy reservados en cuanto a su familia y a su hogar, por ello cuando a uno lo invitaban a compartir su intimidad no puede rechazarlo sin arriesgarse a ofenderlo irremediablemente. Así las cosas se acomodó en el Bentley quedando de frente a Donald. Que ya a bordo y como era su costumbre se quitó inmediatamente su gorra dejando totalmente despejada su expresión, que se notaba bastante cansada.

- Noa ira más tarde por tus cosas Henry.- pasándose la mano por su rostro.- Entiendo perfectamente que nuestro trabajo es de vital importancia. Pero mi hija nació hace tan poco y nuestra asignación nos mantendrá tanto tiempo lejos que quiero aprovechar estos días.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones.- le contestó sin mirarlo ya que toda su atención estaba en el tabaco que caía a su pipa.- Eres un padre primerizo yo también pasé por lo mismo…

- No me considero un papá primerizo, cuando Scott llego a la casa no alcanzaba a cumplir el año.- sonriendo con nostalgia.- Ni siquiera gateaba.

- Pero no es lo mismo.

- No claro que no…

Donald no pudo evitar que un vago sentimiento de añoranza lo invadiera al recordar a su hermano Scott. Ya pronto se cumplirían seis años de su partida y él aun no se conformaba. Fueron extremadamente unidos a pesar de lo diametralmente opuestos que ellos salieron. Desde un principio Donald tuvo como norte devolverle el alicaído prestigio a su linaje. En cambio Scott solo quería hacer de su vida una eterna aventura. Contra toda lógica el destino los llevo por caminos bastante similares, ingresaron juntos a la Royal Navy y mientras él a punta de esfuerzo e instrucción ascendía vertiginosamente en el escalafón. Su hermano se llenaba de gloria como piloto de la armada. El respeto y la mutua admiración fue una constante entre ellos, Donald jamás tomo ninguna decisión que implicara a la familia sin la consulta y aprobación de Scott. El cual siempre lo apoyó en todo lo que decidió emprender, aconsejándolo fielmente. El oficial inglés mira a su compañero de viaje y una mueca involuntaria se dibuja en su rostro.- _éste extranjero me hace recordarte mucho Scott._- Pensó al analizar por qué había confraternizado tanto con Global.

- Te has distraído largamente Donald. Hay algo que te preocupa.

- Muchas cosas.- ríe irónicamente.- Pero no es eso lo que me distrajo… Pensaba en mi hermano.

- Él era piloto, ¿Verdad?- el inglés asiente.- Bastante distintos eran ustedes al parecer.

- Solo por fuera, Scott salió bendecido con mayores dotes… un buen físico, ingenio agudo y un magnetismo inigualable con las mujeres. Por mi parte la madre naturaleza me dio bastante con que lidiar… tuve una tartamudez no muy compleja, pero que sí me ganó más de alguna burla. Por lo que decidí vencerla yo solo y en menos de un año de trabajo constante… lo conseguí.

- Deber y sacrificio.- apuntó el ruso.

- ¡Lo notaste!

- Era imposible no verlo.

- Esa es otra historia Henry. Y aunque ya en el año que llevas con nosotros debes haber escuchado montones de historias sobre mi familia. Déjame ser yo quien te separe la parodia de la realidad.- buscando la cajetilla en su guerrera.- Nosotros como familia pertenecemos a una larga tradición que ha estado al servicio de la armada. Nuestra historia se remonta al origen mismo de la Royal Navy… por eso nos apodan los fundadores.- fumando largamente.- Yo vengo siendo la séptima generación que se enlista en la Royal Navy. Y si el pequeño Scott decide seguir los pasos de su padre completaremos ochocientos años de tradición…

- Mmmmmmm ósea la marina y tú son una sola cosa.

- Hay una frase que siempre me decía mi abuelo, _donde Inglaterra combatió siempre ahí estuvo un Hayes defendiéndola_.- meneando la cabeza con frustración.- Pero mi padre estuvo a punto de destruir todo eso.- hizo rechinar sus dientes con rabia.- No pudo sobreponerse a la muerte de mi madre y se entregó al alcohol y un sinfín de otros excesos. Protagonizando unos escándalos terribles que hasta el día de doy me llenan de vergüenza. Por la única razón que se salvo de la baja deshonrosa fue en consideración a los múltiples servicios que presto en los años anteriores. Por lo que sólo fue llamado a retiro… pero… eso era sólo el principio SeaMirror estaba casi desvalijado y a punto de que los bancos la remataran.

El inglés encendió su tercer cigarrillo un tanto incomodó. No era dado a dar este tipo de confesiones, pero si salían triunfantes de esta asignación su carrera daría un salto muy importante y quería que Global fuera quien lo secundara. Por lo que debía ser sincero con él antes que su promoción reflotara estas penosas historias.

- Y cómo rescataste SeaMirror.

- Nuestro padre falleció de un oportuno infarto. Los seguros se ocuparon de los bancos. Aunque igual tuvimos que vender un sector del lado oeste, que ahora se llama Little Priors.- sonriendo con cierta ufanidad.- Tengo habilidad para los negocios y Scott confió en mi juicio. Tuvimos ganancias increíbles lo que nos permitió vivir más que tranquilos.

- Qué historia.- mirándolo directamente.- Pero eso no explica tu ascendente carrera, por mucho prestigio que tuviera tu familia… tu padre lo había arruinado. Si esto hubiese pasado en Rusia con suerte lo hubiesen dejado ingresar a la academia naval.

- Sí, tuve suerte.- le respondió apartando su vista y refugiándose en la ventana.- Mucha suerte.

- Lo dices por tu mujer.

- A qué te refieres.- salto Donald, clavándole una mirada llena de animosidad.- ¿Qué pretendes insinuar?

- ¿Tu mujer no pertenece a la familia Fitzaland- Howard? No se les considera a ellos como uno de los grupos más poderosos en cuanto a influencias políticas que hay en Inglaterra.- volviendo a cargar de tabaco su pipa.- Yo conozco tus ambiciones Donald y las respeto… es mas no creo que exista alguien que las merezca más que tu. Pero es difícil destacar entre el mar de oficiales. Para eso es necesario más que habilidades, se necesita influencias.

- Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar… existen ciertos intereses y ciertas familias tocadas en promoverlos. Y uno necesita padrinos.- le respondió con sarcasmo.- Crees que me casé con Sarah solo por la protección que su familia me brindase.

- No creo eso Donald.- apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y clavándole sus negros ojos sin misericordia.- Sólo te digo que tienes mucha suerte de haberte enamorado de Sarah… o mejor dicho tuviste mucha suerte que una mujer como Sarah se enamorara de ti. Cosas como esa no pasan todos los días.- haciendo una mueca divertida.- Y si tu plan hubiese sido ese, me habrías decepcionado Hayes… de todas las hijas del Duque de Norfolk, escogiste a la mas díscola… según lo que me contaron sus padres se sintieron aliviados cuando te la llevaste a Southampton.

- Estas muy bien enterado de las cosas que suceden aquí en Inglaterra.

- Debo estarlo, es mi país ahora.- le dijo con ironía. Pero cambiando su expresión a una más seria encaró al británico.- No es necesario que tengas que contarme estas historias. Soy un hombre de experiencia y puedo hacerme un juicio cabal solo. Y sea lo que sea que quieras emprender cuenta con mi apoyo. Además también tengo ojos… te he visto a ti y a Sarah, y por más que te empeñes en negarlo sé que estás perdido por ella.

Donald con su rostro rígido y el rictus marcado fuertemente en su frente. Miró hacia la ventana de su auto y en su reflejo pudo recordar esa primera vez que la vio… estaba parada al otro lado del salón. Bellísima en su vestido de fiesta. Pero con una expresión de distante timidez que le hizo a él reconocer de inmediato que ella no estaba en su elemento, que deseaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar.- _esta es tu oportunidad_.- Recordó que se dijo para sí mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- Henry… te seré sincero, cuando conocí a Sarah fueron muchísimas las razones por las cuales decidí casarme con ella… pero ahora sólo existe una.

* * *

10 de Abril de 1989, SeaMirror, Southampton.

- Eres una princesa… la princesa más bella del mundo.

Le conversaba Sarah a su pequeña hija de solo un mes de vida, que le sonreía tiernamente a cada palabra, caricia o estimulo que le prodigaba su madre. Mientras delicados rayos de sol se colaban entre el ramaje que rodeaba la terraza dando atisbos de que la primavera había llegado. Lo que era aprovechado por la joven madre que quería que su pequeña disfrutara al máximo sus primeros días de sol.

Sarah sentía una dicha inmensa. Jamás pensó que ser madre fuera una experiencia tan maravillosa, estaba convencida ahora que esta era la razón por la cual había venido al mundo. Elevando a la bebé en sus brazos la miró con un amor tan profundo. El cual jamás pensó que pudiera ella experimentar y le hizo sentirse tan inocente ante este sentimiento tan irrestricto, avasallador y casi demencial que era la maternidad. Pero que a la vez la asustaba… ¿Seré capaz de cuidarla y protegerla? Se preguntaba constantemente y es que veía tan frágil y vulnerable a su pequeña hija. Que sentía que no podría estar a la altura.

- He traído el té.

- Betty querida, no tenías que molestarte.- sonriéndole amablemente.- No te sentí llegar.

- Pero cómo podrías haberlo hecho, si no has despegado un instante los ojos de tu pequeña.- le respondió su concuñada en un falso tono de reproche.

La mujer le sirvió la taza de té presurosamente. Se notaba intranquila; mordía su labio inferior con insistencia mientras su mano desocupada arrugaba un diario. Y es que aún no estaba convencida si debería hablar con Sarah sobre este tema, su condición era de cuidado y un mal rato podía complicarla de sobremanera. Pero por otro lado, también sería mejor que se enterara por ella antes que de una forma menos apropiada sobre las noticias de su familia.

- Esta delicioso Betty… muchas gracias.

- Sarah este… estuve hojeando el diario de esta mañana.- mostrando el arrugado ejemplar.- Y hay varias noticias que creo que te interesarían.

- No me gusta la prensa amarillista ya lo sabes.- notando que el ejemplar era del periódico Mirror Mirror.

- Hay noticias de Esther.

Los ojos de Sarah se dilataron abruptamente y dejando su taza de té sobre la mesita abrió el diario buscando la noticia a la que hacía referencia Betty. Y después de un par de páginas encontró un enorme titular que rezaba con desparpajo "_Condesa De Harwick Pillada Infraganti Con Su Chofer Amante"_ Sarah sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, las imágenes eran decidoras y bastante grotescas para su gusto. Donde pudo ver a su hermana tendida al sol besándose con el individuo aquel.- _menos mal mamá ya no está, sino la desollaría viva_.- Pensó tratando de asimilar el escándalo que caería sobre ella y sobre la familia. Nunca se sintió tan feliz que SeaMirror fuese un fuerte inexpugnable para la prensa.

- Al menos es bien parecido.- Sarah la mira con ojos molestos.- Únicamente nos queda tomarlo con humor querida.

- No puedo tomarlo con humor… papá esta de salud muy delicada.- Pasando la mano por su cabellos… y me preocupa la reacción de mi hermano él es como mamá… y está haciendo de cabeza de familia… quizás a donde la mande.

- Se van a divorciar dicen ahí… y que Benjamín… ese es su nombre… es su amante de hace mucho tiempo.

- Es una tragedia Betty… debería llamarla y saber comó está.

- Yo sé que es tu hermana, pero tantas molestias con ella. Que aun ni siquiera te visita o llama por el nacimiento de Lisa.

La mujer quedó mirando a su concuñada extrañada.

- ¿Lisa?

- Sí Lisa.- le dijo sentándose al lado de Sarah y quitándole el diario a su cuñada. Señalando con eso que el tema amarillista estaba cerrado.- Lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo… Elizabeth es muy tosco para una criatura tan dulce y a la vez un tanto corriente… si ahora cualquiera se llama así.- Sarah iba a interrumpirla pero ella no se lo permitió.- Por lo que se me vinieron varias ideas a la cabeza. La primera fue Elisa… pero me acorde de Beethoven ¡Y ay! no que tragedia… no. Después pensé en Liz sonaba bastante bien pero mmmmmmm muy de Hollywood. Hasta que finalmente encontré el adecuado LISA, es simplemente perfecto.. suave y sofisticado. No sabes si es un nombre o un apelativo.- con expresión contrariada.- Y como ninguno de ustedes quiso hacerme caso de ponerle otro nombre… si ocupas el apelativo, cuando te enojes o quieras regañarla la podrás llamar por el nombre completo… ¡ELIZABETH!

- Sabías que estas completamente loca.- le contestó Sarah entre risas. Muy divertida ante las ocurrencias de su concuñada.- Pero dime ¿De veras que te tomaste el tiempo en pensar todo esto?

- Por supuesto con un nombre largo debes inventar un apodo. Sino sus amiguitos lo harán y tu sabes cómo pueden ser de crueles los niños.

Sarah echó su cabeza hacia atrás riéndose relajadamente de las ingeniosidades de Betty. Ella siempre conseguía sacarla de sus preocupaciones. Es que tenía una forma tan especial de ver la vida revistiendo de gran seriedad a temas totalmente banales y de los temas serios… reía. La quedó mirando con afecto, era ella su gran y única amiga. Sin ella jamás hubiese sido sencillo acostumbrarse a la inmensidad de SeaMirror.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas abruptamente cuando sintió como manadas de galgos llegaban los niños corriendo a la terraza.

- Tía Sarah, tía Sarah.- gritaba Scott que alcanzó primero donde ella.- Ya llegó tío Donald… Su auto está dando la vuelta.

Sarah se pone rápidamente de pie, siempre que su marido volvía a casa ella sentía un gran alivio. La muerte del padre de Scott la había puesto muy aprensiva, pero esto era algo que no compartía con nadie. Sentía cierto pudor de mostrar esa debilidad y ella quería que Donald siguiera considerándola una mujer fuerte.

- Querida qué haces aquí… deberías estar descansando.

- El sol esta espléndido hoy… Elizabeth tenía que aprovecharlo. No son tan frecuentes estos días en primavera.

Le dijo ella con una lenta sonrisa. Mientras él la besaba en la frente y acariciaba cuidadosamente el rostro de su hija que dormitaba. Global se mantenía alejando, ya que se sentía sobradamente incómodo ante la escena del matrimonio británico. Y aunque deseaba haberse mantenido invisible no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Sarah se percatara de su presencia, quien tratando de disipar la incomodidad de sus ojos caminó hacia su encuentro.

- Bruno que gusto verte.- mirando a su marido.- No me dijiste que vendría.

- Fue algo de última hora.- le respondió y tomando a su mujer del brazo.- Mmmm ese afán que tienes de llamarlo Bruno… no haces más que incomodarlo querida. Es como si le refregaras a cada instante que es un extranjero, su nombre ahora es Henry.

- Donald no es necesario. Si Sarah quiere llamarme Bruno puede hacerlo, honor me hace. Sé que su intención no es molestar sino al contrario.- mirando a la inglesa de forma cortés, se dirige a ella.- Disculpe mi venida tan de improviso, pero fue su marido quien insistió en venir a trabajar a su casa.

- Si querida es verdad tenemos mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo. Por lo que decidí mejor hacerlo acá y pasarlo junto a ustedes.

El oficial inglés se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su cuñada junto a los niños. Que forcejeaban infatigablemente a ambos lados de ella tratando de zafarse de las firmes manos de Betty. Que se esmeraba en sonreír y disimular el fastidio que le daban los pequeños.

- ¿Karl aquí de nuevo?- preguntó Donald con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Amor no pongas esa cara… los Riber andan nuevamente en Australia. Y Margaret me pidió que cuidara de su pequeño no quiere que pierda sus lecciones de piano.- el rostro de Donald se puso de un poco saludable tono rojizo.- No seas así, tú sabes que ella no puede despegarse de John. No todos tienen la suerte de tener una esposa tan comprensiva como yo.- le dijo en una lenta sonrisa que logró aplacar el malhumor de Donald que terminó sonriendo con orgullo.

- Está bien Sarah… pero recuerda eres únicamente su maestra de piano… no quiero que termines siendo su madre sustituta.- le advirtió.

- ¿Riber?- interrumpió Global intrigado.- Es un alcance de nombre o es el mismo famoso John Riber… piloto de pruebas de los prototipos Harrier.

- Es el mismo.- le contestó Sarah.- El muy afamado piloto de la RAF. Por eso Margaret nunca lo abandona… le tiene horror a que algo le pase.- haciendo el ademán para que ingresen a la casa.- Son nuestros vecinos viven aquí al lado en Little Priors.

Global asintió mientras ayudaba a Betty con los pequeños. Y al observar a Karl se quedó un tanto pensativo. Era claro que Donald le tenía una velada hostilidad al niño y creyó ver en Little Priors la razón de ello.

* * *

12 de Abril de 1989, Stillwater, Oklahoma.

- ¡Pero mamá como me haces esto!- gritó ofuscada.- Esta es la gran oportunidad de mi vida y lo único que te pido es que cuides por un tiempo del bebé.

- Eso mismo dijiste hace dos años… y yo como estúpida te creí… pero esta vez no dejaré que me engatuses con tus frases hechas.

Le respondió suave pero firmemente la mujer de color. Que sentada en una angosta silla de madera, dejaba en evidencia sus exuberantes proporciones. Bastante bien conservadas eso sí para sus más de cincuenta años. Y aunque sus ropas eran sencillas, algo había en ella que destilaba un aire de aristocrática hidalguía. Lo que contrastaba grotescamente con la imagen de su hija que tenía enfrente. Vestida en un fluorescente vestido amarillo, llena de accesorios en los mismos beligerantes colores_.- y Dios qué maquillaje es eso_.- Se preguntaba la mujer que la observaba, es que estaba tan rancio que desde donde se encontraba podía sentir aún el olor a cantina de la noche anterior. Sintió la pobre madre cómo sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no entendía en qué momento había perdido a su hija. Ella la había criado con tanto amor con tanta preocupación para que terminara así cantando en cualquier antro por un par de dólares. Miro cómo las manos de ella temblaban.- _eso es alcohol_.- Razonó con tristeza, mientras sus ojos se detenían en el moisés celeste que contenía a su nieto, tirado en el suelo a los pies de su hija como si fuera un bulto sin importancia.

- Te lo pido, será la última vez que pediré tu ayuda. Conocí a un productor y prometió llevarme a Los Ángeles donde grabará un disco para mí.- sacando un cigarrillo.

- Apaga eso.- le espetó molesta.- No te das cuenta que le haces daño al bebé.

- No molestes mamá… me la pasé nueve meses sin fumar y beber.- sonriendo torpemente.- ya lo parí… lo traje al mundo sano y salvo… merezco mi premio.

- Qué bien dicho Lorreine… Qué buena palabra. Las mujeres como tú no dan a luz son parturientas… así como los gatos.- levantándose de su silla y caminando por la pequeña sala. Hace dos años dejaste aquí tirada a tu hija.- acercándose amenazadoramente a la muchacha.- Nunca viniste por ella, jamás llamaste o demostraste algún interés. Incluso ahora vienes aquí a arrojarme otro hijo y ni por un instante te has acordado de ella.

- Pensé que habías cumplido tu amenaza y la habías mandado a servicio de menores.

- Yo no soy como tú… qué poco me conoces.- le responde decepcionada. Y girándose hacia el pasillo se asoma por este.- ¡Claudia ven para acá!

Casi de inmediato, apareció en la sala una delgada niña. Bastante espigada para sus casi tres años de edad. Se notaba nerviosa, ya que no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y mirar de reojo a la extraña que estaba ahí. La mujer mayor tratando de protegerla la atrae a su regazo_.- quien es ella Mamá Rose.-_ Le preguntó en casi un susurro. La aludida dudó un instante en su respuesta quizás esto no era lo mejor para Claudia. Pero los dados ya estaban lanzados y no quedaba más que seguir adelante.

- Ella es tu madre.- empujándola suavemente.- Anda ve a saludarla que vino a verte.

La niña dio un par de pasos con sus frágiles y largas piernas que aún se mostraban inestables al sostenerlas. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a esa mujer que según Mamá Rose era su madre. Y nada de lo que en ella vio le dio confianza… su rostro era extraño como el de un payaso triste, además olía feo. Y aunque le estiraba sus manos para abrazarla, la pequeña niña pudo sentir en su corazón que todo eso era vacío.

- Ven acá Claudia.- dijo finalmente Lorreine, abrazándola con exagerado dramatismo.- Qué bonito nombre tienes….y mírate nada más que linda saliste.

Este artificioso abrazo, algo produjo en Lorreine, fue como un golpe a su conciencia. Y sin saber cómo o por qué empezó a llorar profusamente mientras que nerviosas frases escapaban a pedazos de su boca intentando explicarle a su hija que nada entendía de lo que estaba sucediendo y nerviosa también se puso a llorar. Lorreine por su lado no lograba controlarse; los miedos y culpas estaban haciendo mella en su alma. Y cuestionamientos que jamás sintió la invadían. Su niña era muy linda y tenía los mismos ojos miel que ella.- _cómo pude deshacerme así de ti._- Se recriminó internamente estrechando a la niña fuerte contra su pecho.

- Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme… pero lo hice por tu bien.

Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y besándola por todo el rostro. Besos que a la niña le sabían a sal por las lágrimas de su madre y las suyas propias. Que respondían más al miedo que esta extraña le provocaba que a la emoción.

- Mira Claudia aquí tienes algo para ti.

Y sacando una destartalada billetera, se puso a trajinar por todos sus bolsillos hasta que halló un billete de un dólar. Que le entrego a la niña que cada vez entendía menos lo que ahí ocurría.

- Para que te compres un helado.

- No crees que sería mejor que tú fueras a tomarte un helado con tu hija.- intervino Mamá Rose, tratando de que su hija al fin pudiera desapestar.- O mejor por qué no te quedas unos días... podrías aprovechar de compartir con Claudia… los niños crecen muy rápido.

Lorreine miró a su madre con sus ojos brillantes así como era antaño. Lo que lleno de esperanza a la abnegada mujer que le sonrió con ternura. Pero como una funesta noticia, desde el exterior llegó el estridente sonido de la bocina de un vehículo, que de forma cargante empezó a llamar una y otra vez… y el milagro se había roto.

- Oh por Dios Tom ya vino por mí.

Dijo Lorreine bastante inquieta. Y olvidándose completamente de su hija se puso de pie mirando nerviosamente para todos lados. Hasta que se encuentra con la mirada triste y decepcionada de su madre.

- Entonces eso es todo… un abrazo, lágrimas y un dólar ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para tu hija?

- No seas así.- agachando su mirada.- Volveré a penas termine de grabar el disco… ahí tendré dinero y podré cuidar de mis hijos como corresponde.- vuelve a sonar la bocina.- Ya debo irme.

Y mientras seguía hablando y explicando sus planes de éxito y fortuna, se agachaba a besar a la pequeñita que había vuelto al abrigo de su abuela. Ni siquiera se percató del recelo que esta tenía o del rechazo que el beso produjo en su hija. El único interés de Lorreine estaba en salir luego de ahí y que Mamá Rose sostuviera el destartalado moisés que contenía a su hijo.

- Mamá sólo dos meses te lo prometo.- entregándole el moisés. Pero la señora se negaba porfiadamente a recibirlo.- Mamá no lo hagas mas difícil tu sabes cómo vivo, no puedo llevarlo.- otra vez suena la bocina.- ¡Sólo te tengo a ti!

Pero la señora seguía en la negativa y la bocina no dejaba de llamar. Lorreine desesperada deja el moisés sobre el sofá y sale corriendo de la casa. Su madre trata de darle alcance pero su incipiente displacía en las caderas le hizo perder la carrera siquiera antes de comenzar. Ya para cuando llego al pórtico de entrada vio la nube de polvo que dejó el vehículo que se llevó nuevamente a su hija. La mujer con su rostro contrito por la tristeza se quedó varios minutos mirando la polvorienta calle haciendo un gran esfuerzo en tragarse las lágrimas por su hija. Que estaba completamente pérdida en su destino.

- Quién es ese bebé, Mamá Rose.

Le preguntó la pequeña Claudia, que en sus frágiles manos traía a duras penas el moisés que cargaba a su hermano. Mamá Rose le sonríe cálidamente a la vez que toma la cuna contemplando al lindo bebé que portaba en su interior.- _este angelito tampoco trae papeles_.- Concluyo para sí y caminando con resignación entro junto a Claudia a su casa.

- Ve a traerme el libro de la iglesia.- le ordenó mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto al pequeño.- Pero apúrate niña.

- Sí Mamá Rose.

- Bueno jovencito ahora serás un Grant… pero lo primero es lo primero.- le dijo al pequeño que con suerte tendría unos cinco o seis meses de edad. Claudia a su vez obedientemente le dejaba el libro en sus piernas.- Vamos a pedirle a Jesús que te regale un nombre ojalá escoja uno bonito para ti.- y cerrando los ojos dejó caer su dedo en algún lugar de la hoja.

- ¿Qué dijo Jesús Mamá Rose?- preguntó ansiosa Claudia.

- Dijo que tu hermanito se llamará Vincent.

* * *

13 de Abril de 1989, SeaMirror, Southampton.

Los pájaros trinaban alegremente en la ventana, anunciado con sus cánticos que hoy sería otro bello día de sol. Henry los miraba maravillado, al igual que el bello paisaje que se enmarcaba en su ventana. Que tenía una vista privilegiada al lago.- _es un cuadro tan surrealista, como salido de un cuento._- Se dijo para sí y es que debía admitir que había algo mágico en el aura que envolvía a SeaMirror, bañándolo con un dulce misticismo. Incluso él mismo se sentía distinto, como si lo hubiesen trasladado a otro tiempo, a uno en que la vida era más sencilla y se necesitaba de muy poco para ser feliz. El ruso trato de sacudirse esta sensación… lo incomodaba; Y elevando sus ojos al cielo abovedado de la habitación, fijó su mirada en cientos de aplicaciones en madera que cubrían las uniones.- _es un bellísimo lugar… no importa donde uno mire_.- Pensó con una distraída sonrisa y ajustando su reloj se decidió a hacer abandono de su pieza.

Mientras realizaba el trayecto hacia el despacho de Donald iba mirando con más detalles lo que eran las dependencias. Y llegó a la conclusión que era verdad lo que su amigo le había dicho… "_Este lugar se concibió como un hogar no como un fuerte o castillo"_ Y es que en verdad eso se notaba en cada detalle, sus grandes ventanales sus cuidadas e íntimas habitaciones y lo acogedor de la decoración. Salvo claro está, el salón principal y el comedor que dejaban en claro a los visitantes quienes eran los Hayes en Inglaterra.

Las observaciones del ruso se detuvieron abruptamente cuando sus ojos se concentraron en una de las terrazas de la casa, donde Sarah se encontraba con su pequeña que parecía gargajear feliz en su coche. Global guiado como por una mano invisible atravesó el ventanal quedándose solo a unos pasos de Sarah, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Miró sus manos tan esbeltas y blancas, con sus dedos finos y alargados que parecían tener vida propia. Nada en ellas había cambiado seguían siendo tan hermosas como cuando las vio por primera vez deslizarse con propiedad en el piano allá en los salones del Conservatorio de Moscú.

- Bruno… me asustaste.- girándose levemente para verlo.- Blimey… esto sí que es una sorpresa.- Sin ocultar su hilaridad.- Del tiempo que te conozco, esta es la primera vez que te veo sin estar calzando tu uniforme.

- Global siente que su rostro se acalora repentinamente. Y tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que lo abraza. No acierta a decir nada y da dubitativmente un par de pasos, para sentarse frente a ella.

- Debo decir que así vestido, te ves hasta amable Bruno.

- Supongo que es un halago.

- ¿Un halago?... eso es demasiado para ti.- levantando la vista levemente.- Digamos mejor que es una cortesía.

- Pues gracias.- asintió más relajado.- Dime… ¿Sabes dónde está Donald?

- Anda en Shamreck Quay.- le respondió mientras acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja. Notando que su invitado la miraba sin comprender prosiguió.- Es uno de los club de veleros de Southampton… como andará tanto tiempo fuera de casa, no quiere que yo o Betty tengamos que lidiar con el encargado de mantenimiento del velero.- esto lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Te complica que se vaya por tanto tiempo?

- No me hace feliz claro está.- mirándolo por primera vez directamente.- Pero él es un oficial de marina y esta es su vida. Así lo conocí y así me enamore de él.

Estas últimas palabras produjeron un sorpresivo escozor en el interior del oficial ruso. Que tuvo que agachar su mirada para no quedar en evidencia. Para su fortuna Sarah estaba más concentrada en sus recuerdos, que en lo que pasaba con él.

- Lo conocí en un baile que se hizo en mi casa.- le empezó a decir cuando una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Era en honor a los oficiales que partirían a defender las Falkland… fue todo tan relámpago… apareció del otro lado del salón, con su porte gallardo y su mirada despejada.

Sarah se levantó de su asiento y camino al barandal dándole la espalda a Global que la observaba atento. Pero ella no quería que él la viera con esta expresión. No quería que descubriera que se había enamorado de Donald desde el primer día, desde el primer momento en que lo vio cruzar el salón hacia ella en Norfolk House… fingiéndose tímido… fingiendo que no la conocía. Sarah cerró sus ojos con tristeza, no sabía en qué momento había adquirido semejante convicción. Al parecer había sido un tiempo después de la boda, cierto día cuando él explicaba la astuta maniobra política que ocuparon los laboristas para aprobar una ley. Entonces se despertó la idea en ella.- _esto me recuerda algo ¿Qué?_- Y ahí se dio cuenta que en esencia se trataba de la misma táctica que empleara Donald con ella. Contra su propia naturaleza ella aceptó este hecho sin la menor sospecha, como si se tratase de algo que hubiese sabido desde siempre pero que sólo en ese momento surgiera del subconsciente a la conciencia. Sarah dejó que todo el aire se escapara de sus pulmones, aceptar esto no fue doloroso, pensó para sí. O tal vez no tan doloroso comparado con la segunda verdad que descubrió después… _Donald no la amaba_… o al menos no la quería con la misma locura que ella a él… y no sabe bien si por espíritu de conservación o porque en verdad era así, concluyó que su esposo no era capaz de sentir semejante amor. Que la capacidad de amar era exclusiva y desgraciada herencia suya. Amar con tal desesperación, con tal intensidad no era frecuente en una mujer. Con ese cúmulo de pensamientos en su cabeza se giró en dirección al oficial ruso y se entristeció al darse cuenta lo superficial e infantil que fueron sus sentimientos por él al compararlo con la abrumadora avalancha que era lo que sentía por Donald. Daría por él la vida sin dudarlo… mentiría por él… conspiraría por él… sufriría por él. Pero su esposo no quería grandes sacrificios, sólo deseaba su simpatía, compañía y comprensión… Bueno aparte de las ventajas que le otorgaba su cuna obviamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas Sarah…?

- ¿Perdón?

- Tus recuerdos… dónde te llevaron.- puntualizó Global.

- Sí… perdona que te haya abandonado unos instantes. Recordaba mi historia con Donald, es increíble cómo pasan los años.

- Supe que fue una gran boda.- tratando de forzarla a hablar. Sentía una mal sana curiosidad.- Me contaron que fue el evento del año.

- Bruno quien te dijo eso claramente exageró.- riendo suavemente.- Tuvimos una linda boda… aunque al principio fue complicado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mamá opuso bastante resistencia en consentir a Donald.- endureciendo repentinamente todas sus facciones.- Se quejó diciendo que era sólo un vulgar oficial sin futuro… además sus antecedentes familiares no eran los adecuados para una señorita de mi condición.- Miró a Henry un poco incómoda pero él le hace el gesto que está enterado.- Blimey… como me abrumó con su constante discurso de: _"tu hermana Sussan tan linda casándose con el connotado senador Farraday o Esther que chica más lista casarse con el Conde de Harwick el partido de la temporada_".- con gesto de fastidio.- Pero no cedería… yo iba a casarme con Donald… tuviera o no su aprobación.

- Por supuesto que no Sarah, yo sé que debajo de ese modo dulce y suave duerme una voluntad férrea e inflexible.

- Qué bueno que lo recuerdes.- le respondió con orgullo y volviendo su cabeza continuó con su relato.- Por lo que de mala gana mamá tuvo que ceder… aunque no dejó de fastidiarme. Puedes creer que hasta el mismo día de la boda, decía "_en fin con tu rebeldía y carácter… esto pudo ser peor_"

- Por supuesto que podría ser peor, podrías haber tenido un vergonzoso amorío con un oficial soviético.

Sarah levantó su rostro de forma violenta y con evidente disgusto clavó sus ojos verdes que mas parecían dos navajas, que no se molestaban en ocultar el profundo desagrado.

- Ese comentario fue totalmente innecesario… y de más está decir lo poco afortunada que ha sido tu intervención Bruno.

- Yo… lo lamento.-

Le respondió con evidente indiferencia. Lo que terminó exasperando aún más a la joven mujer inglesa que con sus nudillos blancos de apretados hizo un soberano esfuerzo por controlarse. Y luego de respirar hondo lo afrontó con una sarcástica expresión en su rostro.

- Y finalmente para terminarte la historia… logré casarme con Donald… mi vestido era de raso y seda, con encajes maravillosos traídos de Bruselas… todo el mundo dijo que me veía bellísima.- con una expresión de desafío en su sonrisa.- Salí en un par de revistas… tuve seis damas de honor y dos pequeños pajes… en fin todos los accesorios imprescindibles para una boda de sociedad… Todo eso que a ti tanto te acompleja, bajo tu falso discurso comunista.

Y sin más tomo a su pequeña entre sus brazos y se encaminó hacia el interior. Global trato de detenerla, pero una sola mirada de ella le basto para entender que la conversación se había terminado.

Con bastante pesar y una desagradable sensación de culpa se quedó el ex oficial soviético parado en mitad de la terraza. Se sobó el mentón nerviosamente tratando de entender por qué había actuado así con Sarah, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto saber que ella era feliz? De pronto algo en su mente se iluminó… quizás su rabia iba en descubrir que contra todos sus prejuicios Sarah si tenía el temple suficiente como para enfrentarse a los estrictos cánones de su familia y jugársela por alguien como él. Apretó su mandíbula y con un dejo de antagonismo miró todo el rededor que era SeaMirror.- _a estas alturas de mi vida es patético que ande sintiendo celos._- Reflexionó para sí mientras sacaba la pipa de su chaqueta.

- Si lo que quiere es fumar aquí puede hacerlo.

Henry se sobresaltó cuando sintió una suave voz muy cerca de su oído, se giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con la cuñada de Donald que lo observaba con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. El ruso la quedó mirando por un instante y solo ahora caía en cuenta que era bastante joven, sus tristes ojos celestes le cargaban años que no poseía. Se dio cuenta de su bella cabellera rubia que se la llevaba el viento.- _es una mujer con atractivo_.- Pensó mientras ella acomodaba su bandeja en la mesita.

- Si no le molesta recibir un consejo. Pienso que es muy temprano para fumar. Por qué mejor no me acepta una taza de té, está delicioso… yo misma lo preparé.

- Será un placer probarlo.

- Yo soy una adicta al té.- riendo suavemente.- Este lo traía para Sarah… pero mmmmmmm no sé donde se habrá ido.- le dijo mientras preparaba la taza de té.- Cuántas de azúcar.

- Dos por favor… Sarah salió hace solo unos instantes de acá.

- Debió encontrar que estaba muy fresco para Lisa.- entregándole la taza de té.- Es tan aprensiva, pero quién podría culparla, si con lo que le costó ser madre.

- Sí, algo me platicó Donald.

- Le respondió distraído más por educación que por real interés. Lo que trajo como consecuencia involuntaria, que se activara en Betty el bichito de la poca prudencia. No pudiendo evitar caer en la terrible tentación de querer hablar más de la cuenta.

- Desde antes que yo llegara a SeaMirror Sarah y Donald querían ser padres.- bajando dramáticamente el tono de voz.- Gastaron una millonada en tratamientos… pero en todas partes la respuesta era la misma.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que la salud de Sarah es muy frágil y que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar adecuadamente un embarazo.

- Sarah no se ve una mujer de salud delicada.

- Su salud quedó resentida luego de su estadía en la Unión Soviética.- bajando la mirada.- Desde ahí nunca logro recuperarse completamente.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- Le inquirió de forma brusca tomando interés repentinamente en la conversación.

- Disculpe pensé que sabía que Sarah estuvo cuando joven por sus tierras.- le respondió, interpretando de forma errónea su reacción.- Se fue becada a una pasantía al Conservatorio de Moscú, ya sabe ella es concertista en piano… sus padres no lo aprobaron… pero Sarah es de ideas fijas y no cambiaría de parecer,. Sacudiendo su cabeza.- Discúlpeme me estoy desviando del tema… Siéndole sincera todo es bastante difuso… Sarah nunca me ha querido hablar de eso. Lo único que manejo es que se extravió por casi tres días en San Petersburgo… cuando la hallaron estaba en pésimas condiciones con una neumonía que casi se la lleva a la otra vida.

La mujer inglésa seguía hablando pero Global no le prestaba ninguna atención ya. Estaba con las manos crispadas aferrándose a la taza. Es que no podía creerlo… su mente era incapaz de asimilar la idea que Sarah casi había muerto por su culpa.- _Chert povezlo suka_.- Se repetía una y otra vez para sí. Mientras unas ganas de salir corriendo lo invadían. Quería salir y encontrar a Sarah para pedirle perdón. Pero… no podía, no era apropiado.- _qué triste es ver en lo que se ha convertido mi vida me es más fácil destruir un buque enemigo que un prejuicio_.- Sintió lastima de sí mismo, pero haciendo acopio de esa fortaleza inagotable en él se prometió que más tarde que temprano tendría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con ella… y pedirle perdón.

- Henry disculpe me está oyendo usted.

- Disculpe Betty, no sé cómo me distraje tanto en mis pensamientos.

- No se moleste, solo le decía que Donald ya regreso.

El ruso asintió cortésmente y volvió a sus pensamientos, dejando un tanto desconcertada a Betty que salió al encuentro de su cuñado. Pero la cabeza de Global no estaba para atenciones, tenía que ordenar los millones de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente.

* * *

15 de Abril de 1989, Kremlin, Moscú.

Tres hombres de apariencia muy similar se encontraban reunidos en una de las más lujosas y escondidas oficinas del emblemático edificio del gobierno soviético. Sus semblantes grises y carentes de casi cualquier expresión, no dejaban entrever cuál era el ánimo que los convocaba. Además era esta una escena extraña, ya que rara vez los tres solían compartir la misma habitación.

- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que nuestro régimen caiga.- señaló el que en apariencia era el líder.- Las políticas de apertura de Gorbachov sirvieron únicamente para alentar a los insurrectos y no mejoraron en nada la situación económica de la región.- con expresión de profundo hastío.- Y las revueltas han comenzado, ya en Polonia el Sindicato Solidaridad con sus mesas redondas tiene de rodillas al gobierno. Y esto no para ahí, Hungría, Checoslovaquia y la misma Alemania están al borde de la revolución. Y aunque nos esforzáramos muchísimo lo único que conseguiríamos seria permanecer un tiempo más. Creo que es hora de replegarnos.

- Los sindicatos son muy fuertes y todos sus líderes están con nosotros… podríamos promover una guerra civil aquí en Moscú.

- Es un absurdo lo que propones. ¿Tú crees que los americanos nos darán la oportunidad de recuperarnos?- llenando su vaso con vodka.- Debes ser mejor ajedrecista y pensar mejor en tus movimientos… y el nuestro es el de la retirada.

El interpelado guardó silencio con impotencia. Se negaba a aceptar que hubiesen perdido, justo ahora que junto a sus hermanos habían logrado hacerse del control de la inteligencia, fuerzas armadas y del partido. Maldijo al destino para sus adentros, mientras observaba a sus parientes que al igual que él guardaban silencio. Y aunque ninguno de los tres se consideraba un comunista fanático, sí compartían la convicción férrea y absoluta que su nación estaba destinada a guiar los destinos del mundo. De mostrarle a esté cual era el camino que debía seguir y no trepidarían hasta conseguirlo. Desde que eran pequeños crecieron con las enseñanzas que eran un pueblo de esfuerzo y sacrificio. Y que su moral era intachable… el resto del planeta debía aprender de ellos y seguir su ejemplo. Pero ahora con los occidentales casi entrando a Alemania ya todo estaba perdido.

- Cambien esas expresiones de sentimentalismos. Es momento de ser más inteligentes y ver el escenario con claridad.- intervino el más joven de los tres que había guardado sepulcral silencio hasta ahora.- Si hacemos las cosas bien ésto no será más que una pausa.

- Me alegro que ya estemos viendo las cosas con claridad… esto no es más que la pérdida de un alfil ya es hora de pensar en el siguiente movimiento.- dijo el mayor de forma ceremoniosa.- Y lo primero es saber con qué piezas contamos.

- El coronel Dolza tiene su lealtad irrestricta hacia nosotros… y su gente también nos respalda.- dijo el más joven.- Si pretendemos volver su posición será clave, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se haga de la comandancia.

- El camarada Derela líder de los Spenatz GRU, también está con nuestra causa y unicamente pide que nos llevemos a su hijo.

El más visceral de los hermanos no estaba aun convencido no quería marcharse de Moscú, sentía que su deber era quedarse junto a sus camaradas dando la lucha. Pero si lo pensaba con frialdad sus hermanos tenían razón habría una revolución y los nacionalistas atacarían con fuerza a todos los dirigentes que se relacionaron con el régimen soviético. Es preferible mantenerse alejado hasta cuando el pueblo se canse de sus líderes que lamen el culo a los occidentales. En ese momento ellos podrían volver.

- ¿Nos iremos a Checoslovaquia?

- No… iremos a China nos reuniremos con un grupo de camaradas alemanes que ya nos están esperando. Por lo que debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.- mirando al menor de ellos.- Ve por Dolza y Derela debemos definir nuestra red de trabajo.- mirando con desidia.- Si la Unión Soviética ha de caer seremos nosotros quienes definiremos como será su caída.

- Que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio, que de la gloria nos encargaremos nosotros.

Y sacando otras dos copas de la bandeja de la hielera el mayor de los hermanos las llenó hasta el tope haciendo que el vodka escurriera por sus bordes. Todos tomaron sus copas y alzándolas por sobre sus cabezas y con la fe fortalecida por sus convicciones se las bebieron hasta el fondo.

- Por nosotros.

- Y por Rusia.

* * *

Hola a todos nuevamente si estas leyendo estas lineas es por que te diste el trabajo de dedicar unos minutos de tu tiempo para

leer este fanfic. Por ello te estoy muy muy agradecida.

La verdad es que no pensaba publicar tan anticipado pero recibí varios mensajes pidiéndome actualizar antes la historia. Pero de verdad el próximo capitulo saldrá el martes de la semana subsiguiente. debo decidir que hacer o mejor no hacer... eso requiere meditación.

Bueno aquí presentamos al resto de los personajes dándoles un marco histórico que justifique sus caracteres y forma de comportarse. Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a ti Fer... sin ti nada de esto hubiese sido posible... todos los capitulo son para ti... incluso amares mismo. también quiero agradecer infinitamente la ayuda de Monica Maldonado... su paciencia en corregir mis severos dramas con la tildación hacen posible presentarles este trabajo de manera mas decorosa.

Nos vemos en el próximo...

Recuerden toda critica es buena incluso la destructiva.


	3. La Aceptación de Nuestro Destino

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: Karl.

Capitulo Segundo

La Aceptación De Nuestro Destino

19 de Noviembre de 1989, Valley Falls, Kansas.

- Pásame la llave número catorce.

Le ordenó Pops Hunter, al muchacho que muy atento lo ayudaba en el mantenimiento del avión de acrobacia. Y mientras el pequeño corría por las herramientas, el experimentado piloto se mantenía en el estómago de su aeronave pensando en el muchacho. Y es que quizás Roy con las aptitudes que estaba desarrollando podía, en unos años más, unirse a su negocio del circo aéreo.- _con que tenga la mitad del talento de su padre… ya sería un piloto extraordinario._- Se dijo en voz baja, sonriendo ante la posibilidad que se abría ante él.

- Aquí tienes Pops… tus herramientas ya están todas tiradas… y sólo ayer las ordené.

Le reprendió Roy, que agachado al lado del gigante vikingo, trataba de entender que era lo que le estaba haciendo a la aeronave. Sus azules ojos observaban con fascinación como este hombre lidiaba con gran habilidad en el mar de cables y pernos que era el vientre de la poderosa máquina. Es que todo este mundo de aviones, máquinas y pilotos que descubrió junto a Pops lo tenía deslumbrado, soñaba con la idea de poder volar, por ello estaba habido de conocimientos sabía que sólo de esa manera Pops lo dejaría montarse en una de sus naves. Por lo que no era de extrañar verlo vestido así con ese viejo mameluco lleno de grasa y aceite un día domingo. No le interesaba estar jugando beisbol con sus amigos. Estaba entendiendo lentamente que su pasión se forjaba entre esos fierros y motores.

- Pops ¿Cuándo podre subirme a tu Black Velvet?

- Ya te lo he dicho muchacho, cuando seas capaz de reconocer todas las piezas de esta belleza.- acariciando el fuselaje.- Sólo ahí podrás acompañarme y salir a volar.

- Yo… ya me los sé.

- ¿Todas Roy?

El niño se miró la punta de los zapatos tratando de evitar la respuesta porque sabía que si le decía la verdad perdería toda chance de subirse al avión. Pero si mentía y Pops lo descubría quizás nunca en la vida montaría el Black Velvet.

- Pops y si lo haces como un regalo de navidad… porque en el fondo es lo que yo más quiero… y me he portado bien.

- Vaya muchacho… estas un tanto crecidito para creer en Santa Claus.- notando el rostro de decepción del niño, decide rectificar.- ¿Tanto es tu deseo de volar?

Le preguntó saliendo de debajo de la aeronave e imponiéndole su tamaña figura al niño que lo miraba fijamente esperando de él una respuesta afirmativa. Y al quedar uno frente al otro, Pops notó que en estos casi doce meses que llevaban viviendo con Roy, poco quedaba de ese chiquillo debilucho y abrumado que encontraron en Adele. Su cuerpo había dado un impresionante estirón, los constantes cuidados de Joyce lograron llenar de vigor y energía al pequeño. Él por su parte también aportó fortaleciendo la alicaída personalidad del chico, lo cual fue vital para su excelente integración a la comunidad escolar.- _somos unos excelentes padres_.- Pensó el hombre con orgullo.

- Tienes razón Roy, has sido un buen muchacho y mereces un muy buen regalo de navidad.- viendo la cara de felicidad del niño.- Ve por Gary dile que alistaremos el Black Velvet.

El pequeño corrió tan rápido que cualquiera hubiera creído que la muerte iba tras él. Y es que jamás pensó que con estas simples prerrogativas lograría convencer a Pops.- al _fin estaré allá arriba.-_ Se colaron sutilmente esas palabras entre la convulsión de pensamientos que golpeaban su mente intensamente. La adrenalina era tan alta, que sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, desde Gary preparando la carga de combustible hasta la salida del hangar del imponente Black Velvet. Un maravilloso aparato modelo Beechcraft T-34 Mentor, y aunque Roy no conocía el terciopelo le parecía entenderlo perfectamente al ver esa máquina estacionada majestuosamente frente a él, que tenía hasta las turbinas lacadas de impecable negro.

Pero por más que trató de mantenerse tranquilo, le era absolutamente imposible. Después de casi una hora en que se demoraron en tener lista la aeronave para salir, Roy ya no daba más de sus nervios, por lo que apenas Pops dijo que estaban listos para abordarla, el pequeño cual luciérnaga a la luz se abalanzó al Black Velvet. Pero la firme mano de Pops lo sujetó de su mameluco impidiendo que el niño pudiera subirse.

- ¿Acaso crees que te permitiré subir con esa ropa toda llena de grasa a mi Black Velvet?

- ¿Me saco el mameluco entonces?

- Vamos acompáñame, te buscaré algo adecuado.

El niño a regañadientes siguió a Pops. No le interesaba la vestimenta, quería de una buena vez montarse sobre el avión. Pero al gran vikingo no le preocupaban o interesaban los apuros de Roy. Y con su parsimonioso caminar enfiló hacia su oficina dentro del hangar.

Después de un interminable trayecto, que se convirtió en un verdadero reto a la paciencia del pequeño niño… ingresaron a la oficina. Roy intentó disimular lo cohibido que se sentía, era su primera vez en este lugar, que como lo supuso era un caos por donde uno mirase. Eso sí no podía negarse que en cada rincón estaba fuertemente marcada la presencia del corpulento piloto. El fuerte olor a tabaco se impregnó de inmediato en la nariz de Roy, este aroma se le había vuelto tan familiar que ya le agradaba sentirlo, sabía que en el lugar donde lo oliese estaba Pops y eso le daba seguridad. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en una ruma de cajas llenas de medallas, trofeos y fotografías. Caminando cautelosamente hacia ellos y aprovechando que el vikingo estaba en otra habitación, pudo ver que en varios galardones rezaba la frase _"Primer Lugar o Campeón_". El niño asombrado jugaba en sus manos con lo que coligió eran medallas de guerra_.- Pops_ _es todo un héroe._- Pensó con inusitado orgullo. Pero pronto dejó eso de lado, algo entre todo ese desorden llamó poderosamente su atención, era un bello álbum fotográfico de cuero color beige que a diferencia de las otras cosas se notaba sumamente bien conservado. Apenas lo abrió la primera impresión del niño fue una espontanea sonrisa al ver que Pops cuando joven… era mucho más flaco y de aspecto bastante más desaliñado. Inesperadamente este estado de hilaridad se cortó en seco, sintió que su estómago se contraía a la vez que sus párpados comenzaban a ceder al peso de las lágrimas. Tenía ante él una foto instantánea, donde salía Pops abrazando a un espigado hombre de amplia y despejada frente. Y del otro lado estaba… su padre. Se veía feliz, con una pose arrogante imponiendo su estampa a sus dos compañeros.

- Tu padre siempre fue un fanfarrón, le gustaba ostentar sus músculos y porte ante el resto.

- El niño se asustó ante la improvisada intervención de Pops y sin darse cuenta soltó el álbum dejándolo justo a los pies del adulto. Que lo recogió y sin prestarle atención alguna dio vueltas las páginas hasta que dio con la fotografía.

- Lo siento yo no quise ser…

- ¿Te he dicho que no puedes meterte aquí?- el niño mueve negativamente la cabeza.- Entonces no te disculpes… además eso de pedir disculpas por todo es cosa de señoritas.

El chico asintió y sonrió quedamente.

- Vaya hace muchos años que no veía esta fotografía… recién habíamos pisado suelo americano.- sonriendo con malicia.- Tu padre estaba loco por cervezas y cigarros. Nos volvimos embarcados y por cosas del clima el viaje que originalmente duraría una semana, nos llevó casi un mes.

- ¿Quién es la persona que sale al medio?

- ¿El inglés?... ese fue uno de los tantos amigos que tu padre se hizo durante su carrera en la milicia.- menando la cabeza.- Tenía un don especial para hacerse con facilidad de ellos… y éste.- apuntando la foto.- Estaba tan loco como él… pero era un buen hombre… un muy buen hombre.

- ¿Era piloto también?

- Si, de la Royal Navy. Tan loco y temerario como tu padre… se divirtió tanto con nosotros, que se ofreció como voluntario para reforzar nuestra flota.- saltando unas carcajadas.- No llevábamos ni una hora en tierra cuando nos topamos con su hermano… un alto oficial de escuela con muchos galones en sus jinetas que indignado lo aguardaba. Al parecer este bandido se había ido sin darle su paradero a nadie y ante las recriminaciones de su hermano este por toda respuesta pescó mi cámara y lanzándola le dijo "_Donald sácanos una fotografía"_- con los ojos sombríos.- Nunca más lo vi… hace unos años me enteré que falleció en un accidente aéreo.

Roy agacho su cabeza con una extraña sensación. Todas las historias de Pops que incluían a pilotos terminaban de igual forma… _en muerte._ Un leve escalofrío lo sacudió al pensar en su padre. Y mirando nuevamente la fotografía se dio cuenta que se veía distinto, había algo extraño que sólo ahora caía en cuenta.

- Papá se ve muy contento en la foto.

- Tu padre era una persona muy alegre, siempre tenía la boca llena de risa.- mirando al pequeño que tenía sus puños apretados.- No seas tan duro con él, ser piloto era su vida. Y cuando le dijeron que ya no volaría más fue lo mismo que pegarle un tiro en la sien… pero amargado y con el alma en rastras igual se las ingenió en salir adelante y pudo hacerse cargo de ti y de tu mamá.

Unas rebeldes lágrimas se resbalaban de las mejillas del niño. Pops al verlo no supo muy bien qué hacer y con su ruda sicología sólo atinó a darle unos fuertes palmetazos en la espalda.- _ya muchacho… tranquilo… no es para tanto._- Y al mismo tiempo sacó la fotografía del álbum y se la entregó.

- Ese fue un gran día… un gran día para todos. Pero en especial para tu padre. Consérvala Roy, así podrás recordar cómo verdaderamente era tu padre.

El niño tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y luego de observarla un momento sonrió con suficiencia tal como lo hacía su padre en la foto. Lo que Pops aprobó con una bonachona sonrisa a la vez que le desordenaba la cabellera con brusquedad.

- Ahora ponte esto.- tirándole una chaqueta.- Si no, se nos pasará el día en estas cursilerías que no es propia de machos recios como nosotros ¿Verdad?

El pequeño Fokker asintió feliz torciendo su sonrisa de manera desafiante. Y Pops tuvo la sensación que Roy era ahora mucho más parecido a su padre que hace unos instantes atrás.

* * *

19 de Noviembre de 1989, HMS Invencible, Punto GIUK.

El cigarrillo se consumía sólo por el viento que llegaba al barandal del portaviones. Y Donald no parecía prestarle ni la menor importancia. Sus pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros de allí. Se sentía incómodo con esta melancolía tan impropia de un carácter tan templado como el suyo. Pero le era inevitable sentirse así, la imagen de su mujer y de su hija eran una constante compañía que no podía alejar menos después de los informes que llegaban desde Europa del Este. Sinceramente pensó que su gobierno estaba con una disposición distinta a la de los americanos y que ellos si prestarían ayuda y socorro a los refugiados de las numerosas guerras civiles que azotaban la zona. Pero con decepción comprobó que ellos únicamente querían ver la caída del modelo oriental y aunque intentó de persuadirlos sólo consiguió fabricarse un fuerte conflicto con sus superiores del gobierno. Lo que además acarreó que se tensionaran las relaciones dentro de la división.

El inglés sacudió la cabeza con pesar desde las matanzas que le tocó ver en las Falkland, no veía tanto horror.- _esos al menos eran soldados… estos son civiles.-_ Se dijo para sí tratando de alejar el recuerdo de sus ojos.

- Con esa actitud pareces un novato y no un experimentado oficial.

- ¿De qué hablas Henry?- increpo molesto Donald.- En que te parezco un novato.

- La guerra no es un acto heroico… eso ya deberías saberlo... es cruel y no respeta a nadie. Por lo que estos actos de guerra no deberían afectarte, al contrario deberías mostrarte más firme y dar confianza a tu gente. Sin mostrar dudas ante el proceder de tu gobierno…eso te hace ver débil.

- ¡Vaya y esto me lo dice un oficial que denuncio los crímenes de su gobierno!

- Yo no aspiro llegar a la comandancia en jefe, ni menos a dirigir Las fuerzas miliares británicas en un futuro.- como Donald tratase de replicar.- ¿O me equivoco?- el inglés derrotado ante la crudeza honestidad del ruso, no le quedó de otra que aceptar que tenía razón.- Entonces mi estimado deberás trabajar tu temple, ya tienes el respeto y respaldo de tus compañeros de armas… también las conexiones políticas. Pero eso no es suficiente, necesitas con urgencia que el mundo civil te vea a ti como un aliado… Y el puntal de la familia de tu mujer no lo es todo y lo sabes.

- Lo sé, lo sé.- le replicó con desgano a la vez que sus cerillos encendían otro cigarro.- Pero pensé que mostrar un poco de humanidad, podría servir para calmar los ánimos… Pero como decía mi abuelo no hay piedad cuando se roza la victoria.

- Eres un hombre con muchas habilidades Donald.- le contestó imitando su gesto con el tabaco.- Y tu veta política es prometedora… se que podrás hallar el modo de hacer lo que quieras, manejando a tu antojo a los políticos.- sonriendo siniestramente.- Únicamente mantén el corazón frio.

- Y es un ex oficial soviético quien lo dice.

- Si eso te sorprende… figúrate a mí dándole consejos de diplomacia a un inglés.

Los oficiales rieron espontáneamente relajando así la lúgubre atmósfera que rodeaba a Donald. Y haciendo que este volviera a tomar esa actitud de soberbia autosuficiencia tan habitual en él. Y apagando el cigarrillo le dio la espalda al barandal.

- Entonces adelantaremos todas nuestras líneas, debemos impedir a toda costa que la Flota Del Norte realice algún movimiento para impedir la caída del régimen Soviético.

- La marina no será tanto problema, las fuerzas ahí están divididas… pero en el ejército.- una mueca de contrariedad.- Ellos están convencidos en los principios de Rusia.

- Querrás decir el socialismo soviético.

- No Donald.- su tono de voz era ahora duro y acusador.- Ellos están convencidos que Rusia es lo más grande por lo que su único lugar posible es la cima. Y quienes sean capaces de darle ese lugar tendrán su fidelidad.

- ¿Pero no ven la oportunidad de la libertad que se les abre?

- Te enseñaré algo de la idiosincrasia de mi gente… preferimos ser un pelo en la cola de un león… que la cabeza de un ratón. Ser libres es importante pero lo es más ser fuertes.

- ¿Entonces qué paso contigo?... eres un bicho raro.

- No para nada soy igual que ellos… solo que ahora mi país es Inglaterra y no Rusia.

Y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de volver a colocar la pipa en su boca. Donald también sonrió compartiendo con honda satisfacción tal afirmación.

* * *

19 de Noviembre de 1989, Valley Falls, Kansas.

- ¿Entendiste bien los controles de la cabina?

- Sí señor.- le respondió Roy sumamente nervioso.

- Muy bien prepárate entonces.

El pequeño sintió como su corazón casi saltaba de su pecho, cuando el Black Velvet comenzó lentamente a rodar por la pista. Roy giró su cabeza y vio por la ventanilla como la velocidad comenzaba a deformar el paisaje, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a los tirantes de su cinturón de seguridad. Mientras su paladar se resacaba ante la emoción desbordante de sus sentidos que esperaban intranquilos el momento del despegue. De pronto cuando la velocidad parecía que se salía de control y el miedo erizaba su piel... sintió que su sueño se había cumplido. Y mientras su espalda se hundía en el respaldo de su asiento sonreía dichoso.- _estoy volando.-_ Se repitió para sí, aunque en un flaco sentido de la auto conservación no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Era un torbellino de ruidos y emociones que no podía controlar, sintió de pronto que este se desbordaría haciéndolo colapsar… Y súbitamente todo quedó en silencio… solamente la agitada respiración de sus pulmones era de lo único que podía estar consciente. La inmensa vorágine de sensaciones mezcladas con el ruido del motor y de la hélice del avión simplemente se detuvo, para que una desconocida paz se adueñara del alma del pequeño niño.

- Estamos volando muchacho.

- Esto… es increíble.

Le contestó Roy, que aún se mantenía con los ojos cerrados pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tratando de asimilar y entender qué era lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, estando aquí entre las nubes. Abrió sus ojos y miró por la ventana.- _así que así se ve el mundo desde arriba.- _murmuró para sí olvidando que hace un minuto estaba lleno de miedo.

- Ahora necesito que pongas mucha atención al panel de tu cabina

- Muy bien Pops.

- Fíjate en el altímetro… qué marca.- el chico le respondió en tono profesional como si fuera un adulto, Pops sonríe.- Perfecto muchacho ahora dime en qué otra cosa tienes que fijarte para que el avión pueda volar con tranquilidad.

- Esta el anemómetro… y está marcando sus índices normales. La velocidad del viento es constante.

- Y tu palanca secundaria cómo se encuentra.

- Está en su posición y con el seguro en su lugar.

- Pues quítaselo.- el muchacho intentó protestar pero Pops no le dio tiempo y sólo dejando entre ver un par de dientes entre su frondosa barba, le cedió el mando.- Ahora es todo tuyo.

Roy sintió que todos sus órganos descendían a la altura de sus tobillos. Trato de mantenerse sereno pero su pequeña mano apenas daba para rodear la palanca de gases y no siendo capaz de controlarla por lo que comenzó a descender vertiginosamente. Todo se hizo confuso para él, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Pops gritándole desde la cabina de adelante, pero él no podía obedecerle, sólo tenía en su mente los manuales de vuelo que leyó hasta el cansancio y que no le permitían ahora reaccionar. Pero de pronto algo en el niño se despertó.- _todo saldrá bien._- Gritó en voz alta, a la vez que con firmeza tomó la palanca de gases y tirando de ella con tal destreza que casi sin utilizar ningún otro control logró darle estabilidad a la aeronave. Pops gritó eufórico, celebrando la pericia del niño. Mas Roy no lo oía… estaba experimentando un leve instante de trascendencia en su vida y a pesar de su niñez él era capaz de comprenderlo. Fue ahí que mágicamente a sus ojos comenzó a desaparecer el panel de control, luego la carlinga y hasta el suelo de sus pies… todo a su alrededor desapareció incluso Pops. Solo eran él y el cielo, respirando hondo pudo sentir cómo su mente le susurraba frases incongruentes de felicidad plena.- _este es mi lugar… aquí pertenezco_.- Abriendo violentamente sus ojos vio la revelación de su destino y sin siquiera pensarlo exclamó.

- ¡Voy a ser piloto!

* * *

20 de Diciembre de 1989, SeaMirror, Southampton.

- ¿Estás seguro Scott? Eso se ve peligroso.- dijo un inseguro Karl.- Esto no me suena a que sea una bomba fétida.

- Confía en mí… esto lo vi en un capitulo de Mac Gyver. Solo falta ahora conseguir el olor apestoso.

- Entonces no entiendo, ¿Para qué son esos cartuchos de pólvora?- era este el último intento de Karl para desistirse de este proyecto, pero claudicar no era una palabra que conociera Scott.- Papá dice que estos cartuchos no son para jugar… son peligrosos.

- Quédate tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago, ya les saqué los detonadores así que no hay ningún peligro.- con un ufano tono de voz.- Eso también lo aprendí viendo…

- Mac Gyver, ya lo sé.- lo interrumpió Karl con resignación.

- Ya cambia esa cara y mejor ayúdame a armarla.

- Scott… no es justo tú siempre me estas mandando.

- Es que yo soy mayor que tú… cuando tú seas mayor ahí podrás mandarme.

El niño sentado en el suelo lo quedó mirando con una expresión de molestia en la cara. Pero después de unos segundos de pensar en la propuesta de su amigo, termina sonriéndole ampliamente y de manera efusiva asiente con su cabeza.- _que conste que yo mandaré cuando sea mayor que tú.-_ Le respondió y con su característica habilidad mecánica comenzó a ensamblar cada una de las piezas que componían la mentada bomba fétida. Scott por su parte observaba atentamente, eso sí, sin dejar de dar instrucciones. A la vez que sus ojos brillaban fulgurosos ante la idea de la bomba, que sería la justa venganza en contra de Meriedith, la ama de llaves de la casa y constante aguafiestas de todas sus diversiones.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?… Mmmm cuando ustedes se juntan son cosa seria.

- Nada mamá.- le corta rápidamente Scott, ocultando el artefacto.- Sólo es un nuevo juego.

- Pues déjame verlo.

- Betty deja a los chicos en paz… ser traviesos es una de las cosas lindas de la infancia.- acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de Karl.- _Vayan afuera y jueguen tranquilos porque Elizabeth recién se durmió._- viendo a su hija que cargaba en su otro brazo.- Y ya saben lo fácil que se despierta.

- Como diga tía.- le respondió Scott, tomado del brazo a Karl, que trataba de ocultar entre sus manos el artefacto.- Estaremos en el lago.- dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Sarah quedó sonriendo mientras veía partir a los niños. Y tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala, cuidaba de que su pequeña niña no se despertase.- _debo ser una mal agradecida.-_ Pensó con desgano, y es que a pesar que todo lo relacionado con su Elizabeth se estaba desarrollando espléndidamente, no podía evitar sentirse así de desanimada. Todo por causa de la última conversación telefónica que tuvo con Donald, donde quedaba sepultada toda esperanza de que pudieran pasar juntos las fiestas. Su asignación se extendería por varios meses más.- _te estás perdiendo cosas maravillosas de tu hija_.- Se dijo para sí con una inmensa melancolía. Desde que se casaron Donald jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa y para ella su ausencia se hacía más dura día con día. Las escasas llamadas que él realizaba, ella trataba de extenderlas hasta más allá de la prudencia. Pero es que era algo que no podía evitar, Donald era vital para su existencia.

- No te aflijas Sarah, él está bien… cuando menos lo pienses mi cuñado ya estará en casa.- Le habló Betty con dulzura.

- ¡Blimey! Tan evidente es mi estado de ánimo.- su concuñada asiente con una sonrisa.- Confió en que se encuentra bien y que llegara pronto… pero me preocupa que se esté perdiendo del crecimiento de Elizabeth… no quiero que sea un padre lejano y ausente… si piensa que así como van las cosas quizás ni siquiera pueda estar para su primer cumpleaños.

- Sarah… debes tomar las cosas con más optimismo… al menos tú tienes la certeza que Donald volverá junto a ti y a Lisa.

Sarah cortó de súbito su respiración y de hito en hito miró a Betty, que con su rostro cabizbajo apenas podía distinguirse la nube que cubría sus ojos. Rara vez se dejaba ver así… con su herida expuesta. Era una mujer en extremo orgullosa y se sentía con el deber de mantener con dignidad su viudez, no permitiéndole a nadie que sintiera lástima de ella. Por ello Sarah estaba tan sorprendida y atinó únicamente a regalarle una mirada cargada de ternura y compresión. A la vez que aprisionaba con fuerza la mano de su concuñada con la suya.

- Tienes razón Betty.- apretando más fuerte su mano.- Pero sabes que siempre nos tendrás a Donald y a mí… sobre todo a mí.

- Lo sé querida y agradezco a Dios por ello.- sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza y volviendo a recuperar su expresión habitual.- Mira lo que me obligas a hacer para que puedas ver las cosas en perspectiva.

- Y vaya que le has dado una perspectiva especial.- riendo suavemente y apuntando el diario.- ¿Por qué mejor no nos distraemos un poco?

- Pero si solamente hablan de Alemania.- se quejó mientras recogía el diario de la mesita y comenzaba a hojearlo.- Ves… más y más imágenes del Muro de Berlín hecho pedazos… Honeker refugiado en la embajada de Chile.- hojeando más adelante.- Estados Unidos llena de tropas a Alemania Oriental.

- Al parecer la URSS se está quedando sola.

- Es verdad, una a una las naciones del Este están derrocando a esos dictadores comunistas.- le respondió sin prestarle mayor atención. Saltándose rápidamente las hojas que contenían los cuerpos de economía.- Crisis… crisis… es de lo único que hablan.

- Hay Betty no seas tan dura por Dios. Siento mucha pena por todos esos países, han sufrido muchísimo todos estos años. Menos mal este _otoño de las naciones_ pondrá fin a tanto conflicto y disputa absurda… espero de todo corazón que llegue la paz.

- Yo prefiero ocupar el término de _las revoluciones de 1989._ Es bastante más realista con lo que le toco vivir a esos pueblos. Ocupar términos tan poéticos es como relativizar lo que ahí pasó.- llegando a la sección de espectáculo.- Finalmente algo interesante.

- Ay Betty si vas a leer farándula, te ruego que no sea de Carlos y Diana… ese tema me tiene saturada.

Betty iba a replicar ante tamaña blasfemia. Cómo no iba a ser interesante Diana y Carlos… los futuros reyes de Inglaterra. Pero abruptamente sus pupilas se dilataron y automáticamente sus manos cerraron el diario. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sarah, que notó de inmediato como el rostro de su concuñada se torno lívido repentinamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Betty?

- Nada… es sólo que hay puras noticias de los príncipes de Gales y como no quieres enterarte sobre lo que a ellos les sucede… pues mejor tomemos té. Si mira ya casi van a ser las cinco.- le respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

- Ay Betty tú no sabes mentir… no me obligues a tener que tomar yo el diario, para averiguar qué es lo que te puso así.

- Está bien… está bien.- suspiro resignada. Y tomando el periódico lo abrió nuevamente en la sección de espectáculos. Y con desgano comenzó a leer.- La ex esposa del Conde Harwick se le vio bastante feliz caminando por las calles del centro de Manchester junto a su novio y ex amante. Como lo recordarán nuestros lectores Esther Fitzaland-Howard protagonizó uno de los escándalos más sabrosos a principios de este año, al ser sorprendida en una no muy decorosa situación junto al chofer de su familia. El Conde Harwick, ese mismo día le prohibió el ingreso a su residencia y por medio de su encargado de prensa informó que desde ese momento Esther ya no usaría más el título de Condesa Harwick, pues los trámites de divorcio comenzarían a la brevedad. Lo cual para sorpresa de todos fue muy bien aceptado por Esther, que según nuestras fuentes ella al enterarse de la noticia exclamó con alegría que esto era una gran alivio.

- ¡Blimey! No puedo creer que se filtren hasta esos detalles.- interrumpió Sarah visiblemente abrumada.- Pero continúa Betty por favor, al mal paso darle prisa.

- Muy bien… pero mmm dónde me quede.- le contestó la mujer recorriendo rápidamente con sus ojos el periódico.- Aquí está: Ella exclamó con alegría que esto era un gran alivio. Cosa muy distinta pensaba su familia, que reprobó de forma contundente y severa el proceder de ella. El Duque de Norfolk un hombre bastante mayor, ya retirado de la vida pública delegó en su hijo el manejo de esta situación y fue él quien se encargó de dar la posición de la familia ante la prensa. Ya que para ellos éste es un tema bastante complejo por que como sabemos la familia Norfolk es la representante del catolicismo en Inglaterra. Por lo que la conducta de Esther va más allá que una simple infidelidad.

- Ese Richard se cree el mismísimo Papa Juan Pablo II.- exclamó con dureza al referirse a su hermano mayor.- Cree que estamos viviendo en la época medieval. ¿Pretende acaso que nuestra hermana esté usando una letra escarlata por las calles de Londres?- suspirando con pesar.- Yo sé que ella obró pésimo… pero somos su familia y deberíamos acogerla no apuntarla con el dedo… como lo hacen los demás.

- Y tu padre por qué no se opone a esta actitud de Richard.- le pregunto Betty dejando de lado el periódico.- Aunque yo en cierta manera le encuentro en parte razón a tu hermano. Esther se ha desenvuelto con bastante poco decoro, más parece una estrella hollywoodense que la hija de un duque. Pertenecer a la nobleza no es un privilegio sino una responsabilidad.

- Hablas como mi madre.- le dijo en un inconsciente tono de hostilidad.- Tú no sabes la desagradable carga que es portar con estos títulos… presuntuosos y vacios…

- Claro que no lo sé… únicamente soy la hija de una humilde secretaria Sarah.- le respondió tomando nuevamente el diario.- Pero cuando trabajé en la fundación de los Príncipes de Gales aprendí que estos títulos pueden marcar la diferencia, siempre que sepas utilizarlos correctamente.- sonriendo para sí.- Construimos muchos hospitales, colegios y hogares… esos fondos solamente se conseguían porque ellos reunían a los benefactores que daban cualquier cosa por estar en una foto junto a Carlos o Diana.- Sarah quedó cohibida ante las palabras de ella , siempre Betty tenía algo que enseñarle. Y aunque trató de disculparse, su concuñada le sonrió relajada dándole a entender que esto no tenía importancia.- Mejor terminemos la noticia… por lo que Esther fue alejada de todas las actividades de la familia. A lo que ella se manifestó marchándose junto a su amante, con el que mantiene una austera vida en Manchester. Y según revelan nuestras fuentes pretende casarse en marzo.

- Entonces va en serio su romance con ese tal Benjamín.- dijo con sentimiento Sarah.- Creo que deberé viajar a Manchester.

- Sarah yo entiendo que sea tu hermana… pero ella ha mostrado tanto desapego hacia ti… ni siquiera vino a verte o te llamó por el nacimiento de Lisa.

- Pero es mi hermana Betty… y aunque nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien quiero que sepa que al menos cuenta conmigo.

- Tienes un corazón demasiado grande.- le contestó en un suspiro Betty.- Bueno entonces cuándo partimos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Pues a donde más… a Manchester a ver a tu hermana.- con una pícara sonrisa.- Ni creas que te dejare ir sola… Donald es capaz de matarme si algo te sucede.

- Está bien Betty.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Creo que esperaremos a que pasen las fiestas… así el ambiente estará más calmado. Pero cómo lo haremos con los chicos… ellos no pueden quedarse aquí.

- Ni bien terminó la frase cuando un atronador estallido hizo remecer las gruesas murallas de la sala. Las dos mujeres se miraron espantadas sin entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo. La pequeña hija de Sarah despertó producto del ruido muy asustada y llorando desesperadamente. A la vez que un desgarrador grito proveniente de la cocina llegó hasta ellas.

- ¡Bloody hell!… esto puedo ser un atentado.- dijo Betty con un evidente tono de alarma en su voz. – Mejor vete con Lisa al despacho e ingresa al refugio… mientras averiguo que es lo que pasa. Y por favor no salgas hasta que yo vaya por ti.

Sarah obedeció sin chistar y apenas cruzó la puerta de la sala apareció por la otra proveniente del interior de la cocina… Meriedith. Ella como buena ama de llaves se caracterizaba por presentar siempre una imagen pulcra e impecable. Por lo que verla aparecer con un moño a medio desarmar, sus manos tiznadas y un pestilente olor a animal muerto. Betty la miró de arriba a abajo varias veces sin entender que estaba pasando y con la imposibilidad de poder articular palabra alguna.

- No los soporto más… ¡RENUCIO!

- Pero qué te sucedió mujer.- logró espetarle Betty finalmente.

- No soporto más a ese par de delincuentes que tiene en esta casa.

Los ojos de Betty casi saltaron de sus cuencas, al escuchar las palabras de Meriedith. Y por más que trataba de controlarse el rojo de su rostro subía cual termómetro.- _esto ha sobrepasado todo límite._- Farfulló por lo bajo tratando de mantenerse serena. Pero la mesura se había desvanecido a la altura de sus talones y con todo el aire que le quedaban en sus pulmones gritó.

- ¡Scott Bernard… ven acá enseguida!

* * *

24 de Diciembre de 1989, Estación Oeste, Beijing.

Un pequeño de no más de siete años, elegantemente vestido. Se aferraba con fuerza al bolsón que le entregara su padre antes de partir. Él aun no entendía el porqué tuvo que abandonar tan de improviso su casa, dejando atrás a su padre que no viajó con él. Por más que pregunto y lloró nadie quiso darle alguna explicación, una fría indiferencia rodeaba al grupo de adultos que lo acompañaban. A lo más uno de ellos se limitó a decirle que guardara silencio, que esto era por su bien. Y mientras otras rebeldes lágrimas descendían por sus ojos, se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ver a su padre. O ese escueto abrazo sería el último recuerdo que tendría de él.

- Ya no llores Zor… tu padre no se sentiría feliz si sabe que sigues sollozando.

Le habló un hombre en tono conciliador, como si mágicamente el niño en ese momento se hubiese hecho visible a sus ojos. Su aspecto tenía algo de severo y siniestro, por lo que el chico no podía evitar el mirarlo con cierta desconfianza. Era este un hombre bastante mayor si lo comparaba con su padre o quizás no tanto tal vez esa prominente calvicie era lo que le hacía desvirtuar su juicio sobre la edad del adulto.

Este hombre era uno de los tres con los que viajó desde URSS y aunque no sabía explicarlo algo en estos individuos le provocaba rechazo. Pero eso ya poco importaba, debía adaptarse a las circunstancias si lo que quería era sobrevivir.

- Le prometo no llorar más señor.

- Así me gusta.- palmoteándole la mejilla.- Nuestro camarada Derela, sabía que tú tenías algo especial… que no puede desperdiciarse. Por eso te envió con nosotros.

- ¿Cuándo volveré a ver a mi padre?

- No te mentiré muchacho, tendremos una larga estadía por acá… pero si todo sale bien podrás en un futuro reunirte aquí con él.

Zor no respondió nada, porque vio por sobre el hombro de su interlocutor cómo se acercaban los otros dos hombres acompañados de un grupo de personas que le eran completamente desconocidos. Algo de ese grupo llamo la atención del chico, y era que llevaban por maletas sendos armatostes que más parecían closets con ruedas. Algo iba a decirles pero se interrumpió al percibir que ellos hablaban en otro idioma, de fuertes entonaciones y marcados acentos. Muy distinto al folclórico chino cantones que había escuchado estos últimos días. Y que a sus oídos sólo sonaba a maullidos de gatos. Despertando de inmediato en él un fuerte sentimiento de desprecio a este país en que le tocó estar. Pero en cambio este idioma era otra cosa, era potente y orgulloso… como si a cada palabra destilase poder. Su entonación le sonaba muy familiar como si ya lo hubiese oído antes.- _es alemán_.- Se dijo para sí, de una forma casi inconsciente, recordando los viejos libros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que su padre le leía lleno de orgullo narrándole las hazañas del ejército ruso que sometió sin piedad a las temidas fuerzas del Führer.

- Así que él es Zor.- dijo el alemán acercándose al chico.- Tiene una expresión bastante seria para ser un niño tan pequeño… pero te ves una persona inteligente, igual a la que tenía tu madre.

- ¿Conoció a mamá?

- Pero por supuesto era de mis principales colaboradoras, hasta que tu padre se la llevó a la Unión Soviética.- le contestó el hombre de espesas cejas en un impecable ruso con fuerte acento teutón.- Pero dónde están mis modales deja presentarme: soy Adolf Zand científico, ingeniero y loco de remate en mis tiempos libres. Que por culpa del cambio de la marea he terminado acá al igual que tu.

- Pero deberemos irnos acostumbrado camaradas serán unos largos años que nos la pasaremos acá.- dijo el mayor de los rusos.- Pero volveremos… y será por la puerta ancha.

- Eso espero camarada… eso espero.- mirando nuevamente al muchacho.- Y tú necesitarás instrucción… y no te recomiendo la educación local, serán nuestros mecenas pero su nivel es menos que vergonzoso.

- No te preocupes de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.- habló nuevamente el ruso, mostrando a sus hermanos.- No te olvides que nosotros somos maestros. Reverdeceremos laureles junto a Zor.

Zand los miró con abierta incredulidad, dudaba que esos zorros de la política y de la intriga recordaran algo del mundo de la pedagogía. Por lo que se acercó al muchacho y de manera cómplice le susurró por lo bajo.- _cuando quieras ver el futuro y aprender cosas en verdad útiles, como las que manejaba tu madre… búscame_.- El chico lo miro y sonrió complacido asintiendo efusivamente a la invitación del alemán.

- Perdonen la demora pero fue una odisea poder abandonar antes la asamblea del partido.

Interrumpió de súbito un hombre de gruesa contextura y baja estatura. Que junto a una desabrida niña de no más de catorce años se acercaba rápidamente al grupo. Estos apenas lo vieron venir, reaccionaron de inmediato saliendo a su encuentro. Por lo que pudo entender Zor, ese hombre de aspecto vulgar era el secretario general del partido comunista y el que hizo posible que ellos pudieran refugiarse en este país.

- Pierda cuidado camarada, nuestros viajes también venían con retraso.

Respondió el ruso que estaba más cerca del pequeño. Que sin poderlo evitar no dejaba de observar a la adolecente que se escondía tras las piernas del que supuso era su padre. Ella tenía unos ojos que habían dejado cautivo al muchacho, eran de un tono miel pero tan intensos y puros que más parecían los ojos de un gato.- _linda._- Pensó con inocencia, ignorando por completo lo decisivo que sería este encuentro para su futuro.

* * *

04 de Enero de 1990, Moss Side, Manchester.

- ¿Estás segura que ésta es la dirección?

- Sí Sarah estamos Maine Roads ochocientos cincuenta.- le respondió Betty con tranquilidad.- Es un barrio sencillo pero con una gran proyección ya oíste al taxista. El mismo nos confirmó que la seguridad se ha reforzado y han disminuido notablemente los enfrentamientos entre pandillas.

Sarah la observo incrédula, clavando sus verdes ojos en el triste aspecto de la calle, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño estremecimiento. E instintivamente de forma protectora apegó mas sobre su pecho a la pequeña Elizabeth, que despierta sobre los brazos de su madre se empeñaba en querer observar aquel desconocido lugar en donde se encontraban.

Betty por su parte agradeció interiormente el no haber llevado a Scott con ellas. A la vez que instaba a su concuñada a que ingresara al edificio. Este no era un mal barrio en sí, las construcciones eran modernas y constaban de varios espacios públicos de esparcimiento y recreación muy bien mantenidos. Pero desgraciadamente grupos de pequeños traficantes y jóvenes desempleados se tomaron este sector haciendo de este lugar sobre todo en las noches un sitio de aspecto hostil y sórdido ambiente. La mujer meneó la cabeza, si la hermana de Sarah estaba viviendo en un lugar así era porque no tenía dinero. Por lo que entonces era cierto lo que decían los tabloides sobre que no aceptó ningún tipo de compensación de su ex marido o ayuda de la familia.

- Es bastante pintoresco, pero tiene su gracia ¿No lo crees Sarah?

Le dijo de improviso tratando de relajar un poco a Sarah que con su rostro descompuesto miraba para todos lados, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras que las separaban del quinto piso donde vivía Esther. Pero para Sarah nada de lo que pudieran decirle podría relajarla, estaba imbuida en sus pensamientos. Llenándose de recriminaciones y culpas por su actuar tan pasivo con lo sucedido a su hermana. De reojo miró la maleta que cargaba Betty, llena de cortinajes, frazadas y ropas de invierno que traía de regalo.- _Betty tu desde un principio lo entendiste mejor que yo_.- Pensó con tristeza mientras se detenía frente al número cincuenta y uno de la puerta.

- Espera un segundo, no llames aún.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede Betty?

- Querida son cinco pisos y vengo con una maleta pesadísima… déjame recuperar el aliento… ya no soy una jovencita ¿Sabes?

La inglesa sonrió en tono de disculpa ante su concuñada, qué poco la tomaba en cuenta, estaba más preocupada de arreglar su acalorado rostro con su pañuelo. Y cual gato acicaló su cabellera hasta que se sintió conforme con su aspecto.- _ahora sí, puedes llamar a la puerta_.- Le dijo con una espléndida sonrisa.

Sarah respiro hondo y con determinación tocó el timbre, pasaron varios minutos y nadie salió a abrirles. Ambas mujeres se miraron interrogantes ante la situación no sabiendo que hacer, dentro de sus cálculos no estaba que Esther hubiese salido. Betty dejo la pasividad y acerco su oído de forma indiscreta a la puerta y antes de que Sarah pudiera reprocharle su actuar… La puerta se abrió.

- ¡Sarah! que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Exclamó la más joven del clan de los Norfolk, que inmediatamente dulcificó su rostro al reconocer a su hermana. Al parecer estaba acostumbrada a visitas en nada agradables. Sarah se pregunto si eso se debía a la prensa o a la gente que vivía en este barrio.

- Por qué tanta sorpresa… ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermana?- le contestó mientras le regalaba una lenta sonrisa.- Ya que nunca viniste a conocer a mi pequeña, he tenido que traértela hasta tu casa.- mostrándole a la niña que con una expresión perezosa la observaba.

- Oh pero es bellísima.- con una mueca de culpabilidad.- Pero por favor entren a nuestra casa… Benjamín no está pero no debe tardar mucho en llegar.

Sarah tuvo que esforzarse para que en su rostro no se reflejara el fuerte impacto que le provocara el ver cómo estaba viviendo su hermana. Era un departamento de amplias proporciones un poco deteriorado y viejo. Pero totalmente vacío… Ver eso fue muy triste para Sarah… sin muebles… sin cortinas o alfombras. Solamente unas cuantas cajas con cosas en el suelo, un par de sofás y un desgastado comedor de sólo tres sillas. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, debía salir de este sopor sino terminaría llorando delante de ella y no era la idea de la visita, si no al contrario.

- Tomen asiento y disculpen lo poco acogedor que esta todo… pero no hace mucho que estamos aquí… y han sido tiempos estos muy turbulentos.

- Así nos hemos enterado.- acotó Betty.

El rostro de Esther volvió a contraerse, pero decidió que era mejor dejar pasar ese comentario. Ella sabía que no se había comportado apropiadamente con su hermana. La miró de soslayo y sintió cierta envidia de la vida que se había forjado Sarah. Desde que eran niños siempre fue la más alejada de la familia, la que renegaba de la posición, de las normas y férreas estructuras que la madre de ellos quiso imponerles… Sarah desde su adolescencia había decidido que sería ella la que se forjaría su destino sin dejar que absolutamente nadie se lo impusiera. Estudió sin importarle la opinión de sus padres, viajó, recorrió el mundo y conoció todo lo que su curiosidad le exigió. Y finalmente se caso con el hombre al que amaba… construyó una familia.- _y ahora se ve tan plenamente feliz.-_ Concluyó con pesar pensando que si ella tan sólo hubiese sido la mitad de valiente que su hermana, le hubiese ahorrado tanto dolor y tanta vergüenza a tanta gente.

- Discúlpame por venir tan tarde… pero nos enteramos por la prensa de lo que te había pasado. Y hemos tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes domésticos por lo que no podíamos salir.

- Sarah por Dios, no estés disculpándote. El que estés aquí no sabes cuánto significa para mí.- con expresión triste.- En realidad jamás esperé que alguien de la familia apareciese por acá… mucho menos después de los que salió hablando Richard.

- Richard jamás en su vida ha hablado por mí.- le cortó tajante. Pero luego dulcificando su expresión.- Quizás nuestra relación no sea de las mejores, pero eres mi hermana siempre contarás con mi apoyo y cariño. Y con el de toda mi familia.

Los ojos de Esther se humedecieron y un leve temblor en su barbilla le hizo imposible poder contestarle algo. Estos meses habían sido muy duros y solitarios. Abandonada por sus amigos y rodeada únicamente por las críticas. Expuesta en la palestra pública, donde todo el mundo se sentía con el derecho de opinar y recriminar su conducta. Por eso ver a su hermana acá sonriéndole con una expresión maternal, la reconfortaba en demasía. Ella no venía a juzgarla sino únicamente a darle su cariño y apoyo. Un punzada de recriminación cayó sobre ella.- _Sarah ha debido de sentirse muy sola estos años.-_ Se dijo la joven mujer viendo a su hermana que no dejaba de sonreírle.

- Así que este es tu departamento.- habló de pronto Betty.- Se ve bastante más amplio de lo que creí en un principio.- apuntado a la maleta.- con Sarah te hemos traído una pequeña dote de enseres para tu casa, ojalá sean de tu agrado.

- No tenían que molestarse.- con inusitada sorpresa, mirando fijamente la maleta.- Pero se los agradezco muchísimo… porque sinceramente nos gastamos hasta el último chelín en este departamento. Fue una suerte única el poder comprarlo… el pobre Benjamín tuvo que vender hasta su auto… para poder dar el pie.- poniéndose súbitamente de pie.- Pero miren valió la pena, tiene unos ventanales preciosos que siempre en algún momento del día reciben el sol.- con una gran sonrisa.- Será este un hogar precioso.

- Ya lo creo.- dijo Sarah.- Me alegra verte entusiasmada.

- Verdad que sí.- pero volviéndose hacia ellas con sorpresa.- Por Dios que modales tengo… les gustaría un poco de té o café.- guardo súbitamente silencio, con el rostro ruborizado.- No sé porque dije eso… supongo que es la costumbre. Pero la verdad únicamente tengo un poco de jugo de naranjas para ofrecerles.- sentándose derrotada en el sofá.- Nos mudamos hace poco… y tenemos tantos gastos… y bueno…

- Es difícil ¿no?- le interrumpió Sarah.- No estás acostumbrada a vivir así, teniendo que hacerte cargo tu misma de tu vida.- la muchacha asintió con el rostro cabizbajo y dejando que dos gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.- Sé que lo harás bien… debes mantenerte enfocada… ya lo peor ha pasado.

Las presiones que sentía Esther, hicieron colapsar sus fuerzas. Estaba cansada, tenía miedo no sabía vivir así con un presupuesto tan mínimo y con tantas responsabilidades para las que jamás se había imaginado tener que lidiar. Por lo que le fue inevitable soltar esos sollozos que hace mucho rogaban por salir y mientras poco a poco las lágrimas cubrían a raudales su rostro, sintió como unas manos limpiaban las lágrimas de éste. Era Sarah que se había sentado a su lado y con una lenta sonrisa la observaba mientras su otra mano le estiraba un pañuelo.

- Mi querida hermana es normal que te sientas abrumada y con miedo… esta situación es nueva para ti y lo nuevo siempre asusta. Pero yo te voy apoyar y siempre contarás conmigo en lo que sea que necesites. Solamente hay una cosa que me gustaría saber… ¿él vale todo lo que has hecho?

- Por supuesto que sí.- le responde entre sollozos.- Es un hombre maravilloso, con un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho… yo lo amo muchísimo y él también a mi… nos vamos a casar ahora a fines de mes.

Sarah abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y carraspeando un poco su garganta tomó a su hermana de las manos y le preguntó:

- No crees que sería más prudente, esperar un poco, que pase algo más de tiempo. Cuando ya esta noticia se enfríé un poco y no tengas a los tabloides encima tuyo.

- Sarah si sigo esperando… el escándalo será peor créeme.

- Quizás deberías escuchar un poco a tu hermana… y esperar que otro escándalo suceda. En Inglaterra eso no es cosa difícil.

Bromeó Betty, pero la mujer no estaba de humor.

- Estoy embarazada.- le dijo de improviso Esther.- Si me caso después del bebe, Richard no permitirá que jamás vuelva a acercarme a la familia.

* * *

08 de Febrero de 1990. HMS Invencible. Punto GIUK.

Los últimos meses habían sido de intensa actividad dejando poco espacio para el descanso o para poder comunicarse con los suyos. Y aunque las aguas estaban lejos de calmarse Donald se sentía satisfecho ya que su impecable desempeño a cargo del grupo de batalla del HMS Invencible, de la Flota del Atlántico Norte, había conseguido mantener a raya a las diezmadas fuerzas soviéticas, teniendo que librar más de una escaramuzas con ellas en el Mar de Noruega, todas las cuales las dirigió soberbiamente terminándolas en rotundos éxitos. Lo que trajo como efecto que su nombre se posicionara favorablemente tanto en las altas cúpulas de la Royal Navy como en el gobierno. Lo que se vio reflejado en las sendas condecoraciones con las que fue honrado. Esto no era menor ya que la medalla a la Orden Del Servicio Distinguido, solamente se concede por la prestación de servicios destacados y valor excepcional en combate. Con esto se le reconocía su entrega y dedicación al uniforme y su país. Por lo que no era de extrañar que también se le diera en esta ocasión la Excelentísima Orden Del Imperio Británico, una de las más importantes a las que podía aspirar.- _ahora si tendrá lustre mi uniforme_.- Pensó con cierto aire de ufanidad.

Pero sin duda para él lo mejor de todo fue su promoción al Comando Aliado Del Atlántico Este, como Jefe De Operaciones Marítimas Y Aéreas. Esto era un salto importantísimo en su carrera y aunque lo sacaría de alta mar, ya que era un puesto más de logística y planificación o como ellos mismos llamaban _"de escritorio_", era este un peldaño necesario en su camino hacia el almirantazgo. Por otro lado éste cargo tenía que desempeñarlo en la base de Northwood, de Londres, lo que era estupendo ya que le permitiría tomar esos cursos de administración que le restaban y a la vez estaría más cerca de su casa y de su familia.

Este último pensamiento marcó fuertemente el rictus de su cara, haciendo que sus cejas se enarcaran con molestia_.- todo tiene su precio._- Debería permanecer al menos unos cuatro meses más al frente del grupo del HMS Invencible, eso hasta que su promoción sea oficial. Por lo que le sería imposible estar en su casa para el cumpleaños de Elizabeth. Ya se había perdido las fiestas de fin de año y sabía que aunque Sarah nada le dijiera ésta noticia la entristecería. Ya que él mismo se sentía con desánimo de no poder estar con su familia, había por lo mismo evitado comunicarse con su mujer estos días, no tenía ánimo de darle las buenas noticias si eso implicaba estar más tiempo fuera de casa.

Pero ya no debía dilatar más la situación. El tiempo corría y ya pronto debían hacer otra incursión por los mares del Atlántico Norte. Por lo que mando a llamar a su asistente ordenándole que se comunicara con su casa y apenas Sarah estuviera en el teléfono lo comunicara enseguida. Pasaron apenas cinco minutos cuando la formal voz de Noa le anunció que la señora Hayes estaba al teléfono.

- Querido tantos días sin saber de ti, me estabas empezando a angustiar.- dijo Sarah desde el otro lado de la línea, con una especial emoción en su voz.

- Perdóname amor, el trabajo acá no para y las líneas han estado suspendidas.

- La prensa ha señalado que han habido enfrentamientos en la zona que tu estás.- disimulando su angustia.- ¿Estás bien?…

- Sí no te preocupes querida… todo aquí está tranquilo.- tratando de cambiar de tema.- Pero mejor cuéntame cómo esta mi princesita…

- Hermosa, creciendo muy rápido.- casi en un susurro.- Extraña muchísimo a su padre… ¿Cuándo vendrás? Ya pronto será su primer cumpleaños… estamos preparándole una fiesta… no tenemos muchos amiguitos para acompañarla pero algunas de las esposas de tus colegas vendrán a festejarla…

- Yo recibí nuevas órdenes, deberé pasar unos cuantos meses más aquí.

Donald nota que la línea se queda en silencio, revisa su teléfono pensando en que la línea se había cortado. Pero se dio cuenta que es su mujer quien que no ha dicho palabra y permanece respirando suavemente por el otro lado.

- ¿Sarah estás ahí?

- Este… sí.- recuperando el aplomo.- Entonces no estarás para el cumpleaños.

- Yo lo lamento…

- Lo sé querido, en verdad lo sé.- tratando de sonar más animada.- Ya cuando estés aquí organizaremos otro cumpleaños así no te lo perderás.

- Me parece espléndido.- recobrando sus ánimos también.- Después de esto estaré más cerca de casa y no pasaré tanto tiempo fuera.

- Me alegra oír eso querido… Elizabeth necesita de su papá.- obligándose a sonreír.- Pero bueno yo he tratado de explicarle que este es el costo de tener a un héroe por padre.

- Sarah estas dejando que Betty influya mucho en ti.- sonriendo igualmente.

- Es la verdad Donald… y todos acá en casa estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

- Gracias.- con una inesperada emoción.- Bueno ya debo dejarte… tengo que coordinar una reunión… cuídate y ya pronto nos veremos.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de despedida de Sarah, se disponía a cortar cuando ella le habla:

- ¡Donald espera!

- Qué sucede…

- Yo… también te extraño mucho… por favor cuídate si.

- Lo haré… lo haré.

Y a pesar que después de estas palabras ella cortó. Donald permaneció unos segundos más con el auricular pegado a su oído, algo en su conversación con Sarah lo dejó con una extraña sensación en el corazón, como cierta melancolía. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo un anhelo distinto al deber y compromiso con la Royal Navy. Se pasó la mano con brusquedad por su rostro tratando de alejar esa sensación extraña de sí.

- Será mejor ponerse a trabajar.

Y volviendo a su frialdad habitual tomó sus papeles dispuesto a poner manos a la obra. Justificando de ese modo que su promoción era más que merecida.

* * *

10 de Marzo de 1990. SeaMirror, Southampton.

- Eso es mi pequeña, sólo unos pasos más… mamá está aquí esperando por ti.

Alentaba Sarah a su pequeña hija que con sus diminutas piernas se esforzaba tenazmente en mantener el equilibrio y dar el otro par de pasos que la separaba de los seguros brazos de su madre. Y a pesar de sus rizos castaños que caían graciosamente en su frente no le permitían ver, se ánimo a dar esos restantes pasitos lanzándose feliz a los brazos de Sarah.

- Muy bien Elizabeth… eres una bebita muy valiente… ay cómo me gustaría que tu padre pudiese verte.

- Pero claro que podrá ver las proezas de Lisa.- dijo Betty mientras se acercaba con una videocámara.- Con esta maravilla, será como si viera una película de su hija.

Sarah le regaló una lenta sonrisa y mientras trataba de retener a su hija que quería salir gateando por la inmensidad del jardín de la casa. Pensaba con tristeza que a pesar de la buena intención de su concuñada, eso no era lo mismo. Donald ya se había perdido la primera navidad de Elizabeth… sus primeros pasos y balbuceos.- ¿_acaso así será siempre… deberé yo sola cuidar de nuestra hija_?- Se dijó con resignación, asumiendo que este problema no tenía solución, ya que el trabajo de su marido era un verdadero apostolado. Y aunque lo extrañaba horrores, tenía perfectamente claro que en este momento el lugar de Donald era estar en el frente.

Los sonidos de cornetas y estruendosas risas, sacó a Sarah de sus cavilaciones, advirtiéndole que los pequeños invitados a la fiesta de su hija se acercaban rápidamente, hacia las mesas que tenían dispuestas en el jardín para el cumpleaños. Con su hija en los brazos miró alrededor para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Y si los juegos, piñatas y refrescos estaban perfectos.- quizás _exageramos un poco si sólo cumple un año._- Pensó con cierto pudor al ver la tamaña torta de cuatro pisos que tenían para la festejada.

- Querida confía en mí… yo ya tengo experiencia en estos cumpleaños infantiles.- le dijo Betty adivinando la línea de pensamientos de su concuñada.- Yo sé como comen estos chicos. Deja todo en mis manos… tú solo dedícate a disfrutar.

- Tienes toda la razón Betty. Tú estás a cargo el día de hoy… yo me dedicaré a disfrutar del cumpleaños de mi hija.

- Vaya me voy a emocionar hasta las lágrimas… al fin me encuentras la razón.- bromeó Betty. Y mirando hacia el grupo de niños.- Pero que grato descubrimiento ha sido tu cuñado Sarah.

Sarah quedó mirando al fortachón de sudadera que jugaba con los niños y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El marido de Esther era simplemente una persona encantadora, solo le bastó hablar un par de minutos con él para darse cuenta de la veracidad de los sentimientos que este tenía por su hermana. Y aunque claramente no era un dotado ni en lo económico ni en lo social, era un sujeto sumamente esforzado que se esmeraba en tener a Esther lo mejor que sus limitadas condiciones le permitían.

- Cuñada acá están todos sus salvajes sanos y salvos… creo haberlos agotado lo suficiente, para que se comporten en la mesa.

- Gracias.- mirando a todos los niños sudorosos. Incluso Scott.- Has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

- Ni que lo digas… gracias a ti por invitarnos, a Esther le hace tan bien saber que cuenta al menos contigo.- con el rostro un tanto contrariado.- Espero que esto no te acarre problemas.

- ¿Qué problemas?- clavándoles sus intensos ojos verdes.- Nadie más que yo manda en mi casa. Por lo tanto soy libre de decidir quién entra o no… y si eso a alguien le molesta no es un problema que me atañe.

- Señora o tirana, usted escoja el término que más le acomoda a mi concuñada.- terció Betty a la vez que le entregaba un vaso de limonada sonriendo divertida.- Si yo desde un principio lo he dicho: Donald y tú son tal para cual.

Sarah sólo elevó sus ojos al cielo, como señal de falsa protesta. Pero no aguanta la risa al darse cuenta la expresión de verdadera preocupación de Benjamín.

- Por favor no te asustes, con Betty manejamos este humor bastante particular que no todos entienden bien.- pero él seguía mirándola incómodo.- De veras te hablo en serio.

- Claro como digan.- con una expresión un tanto bobalicona.- Y Esther… ¿Dónde está?

- Ella se quedó dentro de la casa, su estado de gravidez la agota con facilidad.

Dijo Sarah, pero cortó de súbito su explicación cuando escuchó la voz del pequeño Karl que corría dichoso y con brazos abiertos hacia ella. Que sin darle mucho tiempo se lanzó a sus piernas abrazándola con fuerza. Y hundiéndole sus lindos ojos grises con impaciencia.

- ¡Gracias por invitarme al cumpleaños tía Sarah!

- Gracias a ti por venir.- agachándose para quedar a su altura.- Mira Elizabeth a quien le levantaron el castigo para venir a tu fiesta.

El pequeño se río bastante avergonzado, cuando Sarah le recuerda el incidente con Meriedith, que lo mantuvo cautivo varios meses y con la prohibición absoluta de poder comunicarse o juntarse con Scott.

- Feliz cumpleaños Elizabeth.- sacando con cuidado el regalo de un bolso.- Con mamá te trajimos este presente.

- Oh muchas gracias… mira Elizabeth te han traído un regalo… como se dice querida.- la pequeña balbucea sonidos ininteligibles y con sus pequeñas manitas trata de quitarle el regalo.- Mira Karl parece que le gusta.

- Es un vestido azul… yo quería uno de color verde pero no pudimos hallar ninguno.- le dijo con la vista fija en la pequeña que se mostraba bastante intranquila.- Tía Sarah… yo podría cargar un poquito a Elizabeth.

La joven madre fue tomada por sorpresa y no supo que responderle al niño. Ella era una mamá sumamente aprensiva y no dejaba que nadie más que ella atendiera a su pequeña. Sólo Betty y en contadísimas ocasiones ha quedado a cargo de Elizabeth. Por lo que la respuesta era más que lógica.- _por ningún motivo_.- Pero se le partía el corazón, el tener que negarle este deseo a Karl.- _si es un chico tan deliciosamente adorable y respetuoso._- Se repitió para sí, por lo que contra todos sus miedos terminó cediendo ante los deseos del chiquillo.

- Muy bien… pero debes tener muchísimo cuidado… Elizabeth es mi tesoro y te la estoy confiando a ti Karl.

- Sí tía… yo la cuidare confíe en mí.

Le dijo con su particular sonrisa y estirando los brazos para recibir a la niña. Con mucha precaución Sarah le paso su hija, dándole constantes instrucciones y sin poder evitar que afloraran sus nervios. Pero el niño se mantenía increíblemente tranquilo, para cuando finalmente la tuvo en sus brazos la pequeña inquieta por naturaleza, se quedo plácida observando en silencio el rostro del niño que la sostenía.

- Espero que crezca rápido tía…

- Y por qué dices eso Karl.

- Quiero que seamos amigos y podamos jugar juntos…

Sarah sonrió con ternura ante el cuadro que tenía delante de ella, realmente se veían encantadores así como estaban. Iba a pedirle a Betty que los grabara, pero cuando se giró su concuñada cual paparazzi ya estaba apuntando con la videocámara.

- Yo nunca he podido cargarla.- intervino de súbito Scott.- ¡Eso no es justo!

- Tú estas castigado Scott Bernard… esto es solo una tregua no lo olvides jovencito.- refunfuñó Betty acercándose a sus pequeños.- Y tu madre Karl ¿dónde la dejaste?.

- Quedó cerca del embarcadero, conversando con otras señoras.

Sarah percatándose que su hija se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Karl. La tomó con cuidado no quería que se despertase y aprovechando el impulso la introdujo en el coche para que pudiera descansar había sido un día intenso para la pequeña.

- ¿Scott quieres ver lo que papá me trajo desde Estados Unidos?- le dijo Karl mientras tomaba el bolso y sacaba un tremendo avión de guerra.

- Wowwww, es un F-14.- dijo asombrado sosteniendo el juguete entre sus manos. Pero de pronto algo no le cuadro al niño.- Pero esto está mal… los F-14 no se transforman en robot.

- Scott no seas tonto es un juguete y los juguetes pueden hacer lo uno quiera… mira este pertenece al escuadrón Jolly Roger.- con expresión cómplice.- Son los más rudos fíjate tienen una calavera por escudo.

Los ojos de Scott se agrandaron ante la revelación de su amigo. Y sutilmente le hace señas a este para que se alejen del lugar, pero Karl ya no quiere volver al encierro y se niega a seguir las andanzas de Scott. Pero este niñito tiene el liderazgo en la sangre y no estaba dispuesto a que su comparsa lo abandonara. y con una severísima expresión en su rostro, que no le dio otra opción al muchacho, fueron saliendo discretamente del lugar. Hasta que una mano firme toma del hombro al travieso niño.

- ¿Vas a algún lado Scott?

- Capitán Global.- dijo el pequeño con el rostro lívido.- Íbamos por unos juguetes.

Sarah volteó violentamente su rostro al escuchar el nombre del oficial y con paso presuroso se aproximó hacia donde estaba éste. Una luz de esperanza pareció iluminarse en su corazón, al parecer tantas noches de ruego habían finalmente dado sus frutos.

- Bruno que sorpresa verte aquí… no pensé que vendrían.- mirando a todos lados.- ¿Y Donald dónde está?

- Lo lamento Sarah, pero él no pudo venir. Como comandante del grupo debe permanecer allá hasta el término de la misión.

La alegría desapareció instantáneamente del rostro de Sarah. Y aunque se esforzó en demostrar lo contrario el ruso la conocía demasiado bien y lamentó muchísimo ser él quien portara las malas noticias. Trató de pensar en decir algo que pudiera sacarla de ese estado pero nada venía a su mente, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se quito la gorra. Sacando desde el bolsillo interior de su guerrera un sobre. Pero antes de poder hablarle apareció la cuñada de Donald.

- Entonces usted tuvo más suerte capitán.- ofreciéndole una bandeja con refrescos.- ¿Vino en representación de Donald?

- Me mandaron a llamar quieren que oficié una presentación a la Comisión De Derechos Humanos de la ONU.- le respondió Global percatándose de la sutil nota de sarcasmo en la mujer inglesa.

- Me alegro por usted que ya esté aquí con nosotros.- le contestó Betty.- Cuénteme ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?... ¿Donald se encuentra bien?

- Perfectamente.- respondió. Y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar cómo Sarah se alejaba para hablar con otros invitados.- Betty me disculparía un instante tengo que entregarle un mensaje de Donald a Sarah.

La mujer asintió y le dio una venia para que se encaminara hacia donde estaba Sarah. Cuando pudo localizarla vio que ella sonreía como ausente ante la animada conversación que sostenían dos mujeres bastante más maduras que ella. Y con esas voces de jilguero que poseían iban directo a provocarle una jaqueca monumental.

- Señoras disculpen que las interrumpa pero debo marcharme en unos instantes y tengo la misión de entregarle un mensaje de su marido.- mirando a Sarah.- Nos dispensan por favor.

Las mujeres con risas coquetas accedieron inmediatamente a la solicitud tan galantemente hecha por el ruso. Sarah no abandonó esa expresión ausente y se dejó guiar a un lugar más apartado del jardín donde pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Él no pudo evitar nuevamente quedar un tanto hipnotizado ante el rostro de Sarah.- _es tan hermoso_.- Dejó que ese pensamiento se colara en su cabeza, mientras veía como la brisa levantaba suavemente sus cabellos. Definitivamente la tristeza resaltaba la delicadeza de sus rasgos y de pronto tuvo un impulso… un estúpido impulso de querer acariciar otra vez ese cutis que le recordaba a la porcelana. Pero la voz un tanto dura de Sarah lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- … te decía que cuál es el mensaje que tienes de mi marido.- mirándolo extrañada.- Si no te habrás dado cuenta tengo una fiesta que atender.

- Sí claro.- carraspeando nerviosamente. Y sacando de su guerrera le entregó un sobre.- Donald me pidió que viniera y te entregara esto.

El rostro de Sarah se iluminó mágicamente y con cierta impaciencia le quito el sobre. Y no pudiendo aguantarse lo abrió ahí mismo, leyendo con avidez su contenido. Y mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por ese hoja, el ruso pudo notar que la sonrisa de ella se iba acrecentando al igual que el brillo de sus ojos verdes.- _eso debe ser lo que Sarah, estaba esperando_.- Pensó con un pequeña punzada de dolor.

- Hablé con Donald y sé lo mucho que quería estar aquí hoy.

- Eso lo sé Bruno, no tienes para qué justificarlo.- sin despegar los ojos de la carta.- Yo entiendo, acepto y apoyo la labor que desempeña mi marido. Es más me llena de orgullo estar casada con un hombre como él.

El ruso resopló el aire de sus pulmones y se obligó a contar hasta mil. Desde ese entrevero que tuvieron en la terraza de SeaMirror, Sarah se revistió de una coraza impidiéndole al ruso cualquier tipo de acercamiento para con ella. Y constantemente en sus escasísimos encuentros debía soportar este tipo de declaraciones donde ella parecía buscar a propósito refregarle su buen matrimonio con Donald.

- Sarah sé que me he equivocado mucho contigo… pero yo no quiero que tengamos esta relación tan hostil. Yo en verdad lamento todo lo que ha sucedido.

- Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación Bruno.- doblando el sobre.- Creo que ese es precisamente tu problema te empecinas en que seamos grandes amigos y compartamos como si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotros.

- No preciso que seamos amigos… sólo llevemos una relación cordial. Somos adultos y…

- ¡Yo lo he intentado y que he conseguido con eso!- lo interrumpió con una apenas contenida rabia.- Que me faltes al respeto de una u otra forma.

- Pero a qué te refieres, si es por lo de la terraza…

- No pongas esa expresión de inocencia.- le dijo ensartándole cuales cuchillos su verdes ojos.- Que te conozco muy bien y aunque crees que no me doy cuenta… lo hago.- ruborizándose levemente.- No me gusta cómo me miras Bruno… porque sé muy bien lo que esas miradas significan.

Los ojos de Global casi saltaron de sus orbitas, sintió que un vacío se abría bajo sus pies. Y como si fuese un niño pillado en falta agachó bruscamente su cabeza. Pero es que no podía entender cómo o porque Sarah se había dado cuenta, de eso. Él había sido muy cuidadoso, siempre fue discreto y sobrio. Él manejaba a la perfección la frialdad de sus modos y sentimientos disfrazándolos siempre de su austera indiferencia. Carraspeó por lo bajo, debía defenderse no quería que Sarah pensara eso sobre él.- _aunque fuera verdad.-_ Se dijo en un susurro.

- Creo que me estas malinterpretando, no niego que tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti.- endureciendo todos sus rasgos.- Pero jamás he tenido algún tipo de mala intención contigo.

- Yo no he dicho eso… únicamente que no me gusta cómo me miras.

- ¿Acaso te traigo muchos recuerdos?

- ¡Qué grosero!- con una expresión de acalorada molestia.- ¿Ves? Esto es lo que consigo por ser gentil y hablar contigo.

Ella pasa a muy cerca de él, con paso decidido dispuesta a marcharse ya mucha paciencia había tenido con Bruno. Y sinceramente algo en su actitud lo hacía más incómodo. Su presencia le perturbaba cada vez más. Quizás lo mejor sería hablar con Donald sobre este tema.- _debí de hacerlo desde un principio.-_ Se recriminó. De pronto sintió sobre su brazo un fuerte agarre que le impidió seguir avanzando.

- Lo siento Sarah.

Ella se quedó muda, pensó que ya había dejado unos metros atrás a Global. Pero al parecer éste la había dado alcance y le hablaba ahora muy pero muy cerca de su oído. Su instinto le advirtió que esto era peligroso, intentó zafarse pero Global no se lo permitiría hasta que oyera lo que tenía que decirle.

- Quisiera que me perdonaras Sarah.

- No te preocupes, me estoy acostumbrando a tus desaguisados.- le respondió ocultando su nerviosismo.

- No te estoy pidiendo perdón por lo de recién… o por lo que sucedió en la terraza… ni siquiera por las miradas que te he dado.- tragando saliva.- Quiero que me perdones por haberte abandonado en ese hotel… fui un desgraciado… no supe nunca cuánto daño te hice y aunque sinceramente nunca fue mi intención eso no es excusa… si hubieses muerto por mi culpa creo que no lo hubiese soportado.

- Sarah se soltó de forma violenta del agarre del ruso. Y volteándose sobre sí misma lo quedó mirando de frente con su rostro congestionado, con la respiración entre cortada y un notable temblor en sus labios.

- ¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?

Global iba a contestar, pero justo en ese instante aparece por el sendero Betty que aunque venía con el semblante afable de siempre, ésta cambio radicalmente cuando se percató de cómo se encontraba Sarah. Con una fría expresión que era absolutamente intimidante y que el ruso jamás pensó que ella podría tener lo increpó.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- sin dejar por un minuto de observar al oficial. Y caminando en dirección a Sarah que de a poco iba recobrando su aplomo.- ¿Estás bien Sarah?

- Sí todo está bien.- obligándose a sonreír.- Donald me envió una carta… y me ha emocionado un poco.

Betty asintió para nada convencida, pero tenía claro que este no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para hacer preguntas. Seguía con los ojos clavados en el ruso que había vuelto también a su gélida expresión de siempre.

- Querida, Lisa ha despertado, no he querido sacarla del coche. Benjamín esta con ella.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida?- le respondió Sarah volviendo a su tono de siempre y olvidando de un plumazo el incidente anterior.- Con permiso Bruno, debo atender a mi hija… quedas en tu casa.

- Muchas gracias, pero yo ya debo retirarme.- cuadrándose y clavando su gorra hasta las cejas.- Que se encuentren bien, fue un gusto volver a verla.

Betty iba a caminar junto a Sarah, pero desistió de su intento. Mirando alegremente a su concuñada le dice que se adelante y que ella va a dejar al Capitán Global.- qué_ clases de modales tendríamos si lo dejamos partir así no más_.- Le dijo. A lo que Sarah con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos consintió y mirando por última vez a Global se marchó.

- Bueno capitán me acompaña.

- Sí por supuesto.

Le respondió con la guardia totalmente en alto. Ya se había dado cuenta que esta menuda y linda mujer tenía un ingenio muy hábil. Por lo que no debía descuidarse si no podría caer preso de sus propias palabras. La miró de reojo y notó que sus ojos que tradicionalmente son afables, estaban ahora con un frío vacío, era una dureza que calaba de tal magnitud que él siendo un oficial veterano, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espalda.

- Me pregunto qué podrá haberle escrito Donald, para haber dejado en ese estado casi catatónico a Sarah.- girando su rostro hacia él.- ¿No lo sabe usted por casualidad?

- No es mi costumbre el leer la correspondencia ajena.

- No se ofenda capitán, pensé que Donald podía haberle comentado.- mirando nuevamente hacia adelante.- Sabe esta situación me recordó algo que sucedió hace varios años atrás. Recuerdo que estábamos viendo la televisión y en un extra de noticias apareció un periodista hablando sobre los abusos cometidos en el exterminio Kurdo… y de pronto apareció usted… Sarah se puso igual a como hace un instante.- mirándolo de soslayo.- ¿Curioso verdad?

Global la miró directamente a los ojos aceptando solapadamente este desafío que le estaba presentando esta mujer. Con su expresión serena solo asintió, sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera podría traicionarlo. Sin cortar el contacto visual pudo ver con alivio que ahí ya estaba el auto esperando para llevarlo a Londres.

- Agradezco su gentil ofrecimiento de acompañarme, hasta el auto.- estirándole la mano.- Ya no le quito mas el tiempo. No quiero que por mi culpa se pierda el pastel.

- Oh no es ninguna molestia capitán.- aceptando su mano.- Solo hay una cosa que quisiera pedirle a título personal… ¿le incomodaría cumplirme esta solicitud?

- Para nada, estoy a sus órdenes Betty.

- Me alegra oír eso.- endureciendo todas las facciones de su rostro, como si mágicamente se hubiesen transformado en granito.- Quiero muchísimo a Sarah… muchísimo. También a Donald. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Y en nombre de eso le solicito ya que evidentemente Sarah se altera mucho con su presencia, que sus visitas a esta casa se limiten única y exclusivamente cuando acompañe a mi cuñado.

La mujer no esperó respuesta, con una leve inclinación de cabeza se retiró. Dejando al ex oficial soviético con un nudo en su garganta. Preguntándose hasta qué punto ella conocía sobre su pasado con Sarah.

))

* * *

Hola a todos, si estas leyendo esto es que has tenido el tiempo y cariño de leer este humilde trabajo... por ello nuevamente gracias.

Bueno en este capitulo ya se va dilucidando mas menos por donde va la trama... vuelvo a reiterarles que tengan la mente abierta que este es un universo alterno lleno de giros y sorpresas.

Espero disfruten el trabajo, cualquier duda consulta pueden hacerlo mediante reviews o mensajes privados. que encantada se los respondo. nuevamente este trabajo va dedicado a Fer sin él no seria posible.

Y muchas gracias a Monica por el tiempo de corregir y hermosear esta lectura. miles y miles de gracias.

nos vemos el prooooximo viernes con la entrega del capitulo tres.

saludos

jandy


	4. Es Mentira Que El Tiempo Sana Todo

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL

Capítulo Tercero.

Es Mentira Que El Tiempo Sana Todo.

20 de Mayo de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton.

Los ojos de Sarah estaban enrojecidos por tanto llorar. Y aunque ya todo había terminado, su pena era algo muy difícil de controlar. Era como si ésta cayera gota a gota sobre el corazón hasta rebalsarlo… traspasando con creces aquella gracia ofrecida por Dios. En estos días le había sido imposible dormir o comer… si incluso hasta el respirar era un esfuerzo tremendo para ella.

- Debes ser fuerte Sarah.

Le dijo Donald, sosteniéndola por el brazo mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa. Ella hizo el esfuerzo por sonreírle, pero no tuvo éxito sólo consiguió que nuevas lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas. Él la miró preocupado nunca la había visto así de abatida. Y casi más por un acto reflejo que por voluntad propia, le acarició el rostro de modo protector. A lo que ella reaccionó con un leve sollozo, mientras refugiaba su cabeza en su hombro. Y le presionaba con más fuerza el brazo que la sostenía.

- Pediré unos días Sarah, no te dejaré sola.

Ella se limitó a consentir, ya casi no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Apretó sus ojos pesadamente tratando de alejar la idea de que su padre ya no existía más. Un cúmulo de horribles sensaciones y culpas la recorrían castigándola duramente. Porque aunque era verdad que desde la adolescencia la relación entre padre e hija comenzó a distanciarse, hasta llegar a un punto en que entre ellos dos no existía nada más que una fría y distante cordialidad, también era cierto que ella lo quería muchísimo y fuese como fuese su relación él siempre la acompañó en cada evento importante de su vida. Sarah mordió con fuerza sus labios recriminándose que ella no haya sido capaz de acercársele en todos estos años, simplemente lo abandonó al olvido. Ya poco importaba quien tenía la culpa de este alejamiento. Lo único importante es que él ya no estaba y lo que es peor no pudo reconciliarse con él. Lo que sería una culpa que arrastraría hasta el último de sus días.

- Bienvenidos a casa, señor… señora. Tengan la bondad.

Les dijo Meriedith, a la vez que les abría la puerta de entrada de la casa. Sarah apenas levantó la cabeza para saludar. Luego la giró ligeramente para atrás, comprobando que Esther y su marido venían con ellos.- _fue una fortuna que pudiera comunicarme con ellos y avisarles de papá_.- Pensó Sarah al recordar cómo esa fatídica madrugada Richard la llamó, avisándole que el padre de ambos se había internado producto de un infarto al miocardio. Ella desde el momento que recibió esa llamada tuvo la certeza absoluta que su padre no sobreviviría. Y dentro de toda la desesperación que la invadió, atinó a comunicarse con Esther, que al parecer tuvo exactamente la misma convicción que ella_.- eres demasiado cruel Richard.- _Se dijo para sí apretando los labios al rememorar como este la increpó por haber traído a Esther.

- Tu casa siempre es tan agradable.- le dijo su hermana una vez que ya estaban dentro de la sala.- Es tan grato, el calor de hogar que siempre este lugar emana.

- Muchas gracias, pero tomen asiento por favor.- le respondió a la vez que ella misma se sentaba. Y dirigiendo su mirada a Donald, que parado a su lado aún le sostenía la mano.- Querido ¿Nos acompañaras a cenar?

- Por supuesto, sólo debo realizar un par de llamadas para coordinar unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con la comandancia. Por lo que me retiraré a mi despacho.- besando la mano de su mujer y dirigiéndose a los invitados.- Quedan en su casa.

Y se dio la media vuelta con ese aire marcial tan propio de él y que nunca le abandonaba, dejando a sus invitados y a Sarah en la sala. Esta última lo quedó mirando con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Desde el nacimiento de Elizabeth no se mostraba tan solicito para con ella.- _al parecer si me amas… a tu manera… pero me amas._- Pensó para sí con una tibia alegría en su corazón.

- Siempre me pregunté qué le habías visto a Donald… lo encontraba tan frio y serio.- Le dijo Esther con un suave tono de picardía.- Pero ya voy comenzando a entender que es lo qué te flechó de él.

- Ah ¿Qué decías?- le respondió distraída y con una poco disimulada expresión de ensoñación. Pero sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza se dirigió al matrimonio.- Insisto en que deberían quedarse a alojar esta noche. Se les hará muy tarde y es una considerable distancia a cruzar.

- Muchas gracias Sarah, pero no podemos aceptar.- intervino Benjamín.- Mañana debemos trabajar.

- Además a nuestro pequeño lo dejamos en la casa de unos amigos. Y te mueres cuánto lo extraño… no soporto un día más lejos de él.

- Debiste dejarlo aquí… te he dicho ya tantas veces que me gustaría que tu hijo compartiera con Elizabeth y Scott.

Sarah cortó su frase a la mitad y se giró rápidamente sobre sus hombros al sentir como unos livianos pasitos corrían hacia ella. A lo que la mujer inconscientemente dejó que una esplendida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, mientras recibía a su pequeña hija, que dichosa se arrojó a sus brazos. Que entre risas y exclamaciones le decía repetidamente qué feliz estaba de tenerla en casa nuevamente. Luego de un instante Sarah acomodó a su niña y la instó para que saludase a sus invitados. Ella con una impecable pose se inclina a sus tíos con tal formalidad, que los deja sorprendidos.

- Estás muy grande Elizabeth.- le contesto Benjamín.- Y cada día más linda.

Esto provoca que la pequeña se sonroje y agache su cabeza.

- Pero es verdad querida, que no te apene.- le ratificó Esther, que mirando a su hermana agrega.- Pero Sarah es increíble, esta niñita esta cada día más parecida a ti.

- Elizabeth tus tíos te están dando un halago… ¿Qué debes decir pequeña?- le inquirió Sarah a la niña, que con mucho pudor sólo acierta a dar un tímido agradecimiento.- Eso pequeña, muy bien así se hace.- mirando para todos lados.- Y… ¿Dónde está tu tía Betty? que no ha venido a saludarnos.

- Está en la pieza de Scott haciéndole curaciones.- con su rostro muy serio.- Él y Karl se cayeron de la punta de uno de los manzanos del jardín central. Yo los vi caer… iban de una en una rama tratando de sostenerse…fue como esas películas en cámara lenta mamá.

- ¡Blimey!- exclamo Sarah espantada.- Pero se encuentran bien verdad. Como estos niños pueden hacer tantas locuras.

- Es que Scott le apostó a Karl, que si se subía al manzano podría ver desde ahí Little Priors. Karl le dijo que estaban muy lejos y que no podría verse… se pusieron a discutir muy feo. Yo les decía que la vieja torre no les dejaría ver nada pero no me hicieron caso.- en casi un susurro de voz.- Nunca lo hacen mamá… y se subieron no más. Luego vi como las ramas se quebraban y cayeron los dos al suelo.

- Creo que hice muy bien en dejar a mi hijo en Manchester.- intervino Esther con la primera sonrisa que esbozaba en días.- Es pequeño, pero con una fortaleza que te quedarías sin palabras. Creo que si juntamos a estos primos no quedaría un ladrillo en su lugar en todo SeaMirror.

Sarah intentó sonreír pero su espíritu estaba tan quebrado y débil que inconscientemente sus ojos la traicionaron derramando nuevas lágrimas por su rostro. Elizabeth se alarmó al ver a su mamá así y con una inocencia tan propia de sus años le tomó las manos y le dijo dulcemente:

- Pero mamá no estés triste, Scott y Karl están bien. Tía Betty dijo que únicamente fueron magullones.

- Lo sé mi pequeña.- haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se obliga a sonreír.- Ahora sé buena niña, ve donde tu papá y avísale que cenaremos en unos minutos más… no queremos que tus tíos se retrasen en su viaje.- besándole la mejilla.- Ahora ve.

La niña movió afirmativamente la cabeza y luego de despedirse de sus tíos, salió de la sala caminando lentamente. Cualquier niño de su edad hubiese salido corriendo alocadamente. Pero Elizabeth era diferente, sus maneras eran siempre reposadas con ademanes tan sutiles que parecían etéreos. Además tenía un refinamiento innato que se reflejaba en su impecable forma de hablar y sus modales perfectos. Todas las personas cuando recién la conocían les resultaba imposible creer que fuera una niña de tan solo de cuatro años. Si más parecía un adulto encerrado en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Pero por otro lado su personalidad era extremadamente retraída. Esto ya le había ocasionado más de un problema en la interacción con sus pares, quienes no entendían su timidez y la acusaban de fría, indiferente y orgullosa. Sarah se preocupó mucho por este comportamiento, pero Donald le restó importancia diciéndole que sólo era una etapa y que los años se encargarían de corregir está conducta.

- Hola Lizzie… ¿A dónde vas?

Elizabeth que ya iba llegando a donde estaba la escala principal de la casa se giró lentamente hacia su interlocutor, haciendo que sus cabellos castaños floten graciosamente en el aire. Y encontrándose finalmente con el rostro de Karl que muy sonriente la observa.

- Hola Karl.- viéndole el raspón en su frente y los parches en rodillas y codos.- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Sólo un poco… más me dolió el yodo y ese alcohol que usa tía Betty.- con expresión traviesa.- Pero peor le fue a Scott.

La niña rio quedamente.

- Pero ¿A dónde ibas Lizzie?

- Ups.- exclamó recordando el encargo de su madre.- Debo ir donde papá ¿Me acompañas?

- Este no… quiero esperar a Scott… tía Betty me pidió que saliera, dijo que tenía que hablar seriamente con él.- un dejo de decepción se vio en rostro de la niña.- Pero nos veremos en la cena

- ¿Te quedaras a cenar?

- Hoy dormiré acá, mis papás se quedaron atascados en Londres.

- ¡Qué buena noticia!

Exclamó con sincera alegría la niña, pero sin perder más tiempo se encaminó hacia el despacho y a la vez que se despedía de Karl, le volvía a repetir que estaba feliz que se quedara a alojar esta noche con ellos. El trayecto no fue mucho más largo hasta que se encontró con las enormes puertas de ébano que daban a la oficina de su padre. Elizabeth acercó su nariz a la abertura que quedaba entre la unión de ambas puertas y aspiró con fuerza el sutil aroma a tabaco que se colaba por ellas. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esta era la señal inequívoca que su padre se encontraba en casa.

Suavemente empujó las puertas y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el interior, donde pudo ver la majestuosa figura de su padre tras el escritorio. Tenía en una mano el teléfono y en la otra sostenía su tradicional cigarro apoyado en un cenicero atiborrado de colillas, hablaba fuerte de temas que resultaban incompresibles para ella. Sólo tenía la certeza que él no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que siguió avanzando hasta llegar al borde del escritorio. Y poniéndose en puntillas de pies pudo asomar sus ojos y observar curiosa la cubierta de la mesa.

- No me sirven las excusas Henry, te quiero aquí en los próximos días con los informes que te encargué.- habló tajante por el teléfono Donald que justo en el momento en que se dio vuelta a apagar su cigarrillo pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo, que su pequeña hija estaba escondida tras el escritorio.- Bueno te espero por acá Henry y más vale que esos informes traigan buenas noticias… ahora tengo cosas que atender.

Y luego de cortar el teléfono exclamo:

- Ya sé que estas ahí Elizabeth.

A lo que la pequeña niña salió de su escondite y soltando una suave risa traviesa lo quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes. Donald con el corazón derretido le abrió los brazos y su niña se lanzó feliz llenando de sonrisas y risas el despacho mientras su padre la lanzaba por los aires.

El rudo oficial de la Royal Navy, disfrutaba enormemente estos momentos que podía tener con su hija. Cuando estaba así con ella, sentía que todo su trabajo valía la pena. Llegar a casa después de una larga jornada y sentir su risa era algo que se había vuelto para él una necesidad. Y aunque Sarah se quejaba de que la consentía demasiado, él no se complicaba, era su pequeña princesa y mientras pudiese, le daría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

- Qué haces aquí pequeña traviesa.- le dijo acomodándola en sus piernas.- Ya sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que entres cuando estoy fumando.

- Es que ella me pidió que viniera a buscarte, por que servirán la cena más temprano.

- El semblante de la niña se ensombreció al decir estas palabras. Lo que despertó las alarmas en Donald.

- ¿Hay algo que te inquieta pequeña?

- Mmmm sí.- mirando preocupada a su padre.- ¿Por qué mamá esta tan triste? ya no sonríe y llora mucho.

- Es verdad tu madre está muy triste.- pasándose la mano por el mentón y preguntándose si sería conveniente ser él quien tratara este tema.- Y es porque ha recibido muy tristes noticias.

- ¿Tristes noticias?

- Sí Elizabeth.- decidiéndose finalmente.- Fueron noticias sobre tu abuelo.- tragando saliva y buscando el lenguaje adecuado.- Él se encontraba muy cansado… su corazón ya había trabajado mucho y aunque su vida había sido muy buena, decidió que era tiempo de descansar y reunirse con tu abuela.

- ¿El abuelo murió?- le preguntó con sus ojos cristalizados.

- Él movió afirmativamente su cabeza a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos y le contenía las lágrimas que escapaban profusas de sus pupilas.

- Pero no debes ponerte triste, él está en un lugar mucho mejor… más feliz y tranquilo. Y junto a tu abuela ahora cuidarán de ti desde el cielo.

- Pero no entiendo papá.- le dijo la niña entre lágrimas.- Si el abuelo ahora esta tan bien… ¿Por qué mamá sigue triste?

- Bueno… la pena es algo inevitable. Las despedidas son siempre dolorosas y aunque tu mamá sabe que él está bien… aun así lo va extrañar.- suspirando con nostalgia.- Es la ley de la vida así como todos nacemos, también todos moriremos algún día.

- Papá.- con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.- ¿Tú también te vas a morir?

- Pues sí… no soy distinto a las demás personas y como tal algún día también moriré.

Elizabeth abrazó a su padre con fuerza y con sentidos y lastimeros sollozos se negó a aceptar esta realidad que su padre le había revelado. Él por su parte no hallaba la forma de poder darle consuelo a su hija que repetía incansablemente que no quería que él se muera.

- Tienes que calmarte.- acariciándole el cabello.- Morir es sólo un cambio de estado, cuando crezcas podrás entenderlo mejor.- pero ella seguía inconsolable.- Elizabeth calma que aún yo no pienso morirme… mi corazón es mucho más fuerte que el de tu abuelo y pienso vivir muchísimo más años que él.

- ¿De veras papá?- levantando intempestivamente su cabeza.- Me prometes que vivirás mucho mas años que el abuelo.

- Te lo prometo.- le respondió con un nudo en el estómago.

- Y me prometes también que te despedirás de mí antes de que te mueras… no te marcharas sin avisarme así como lo hizo el abuelo.

El hombre asiente con fuerza. Y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía a su hija colgada de su cuello besándolo efusivamente en la mejilla. Y aunque Donald se veía contento por fuera, sus ojos delataban lo triste que éste se encontraba. Y todo por hacerle una promesa a su hija que difícilmente podría cumplir. Él, como oficial de la Royal Navy, sabía que en cualquier momento podía ser llamado a cubrir Medio Oriente, África o cualquier zona que estuviese en conflicto.- _lo_ _siento Elizabeth_.- Se dijo con profundo dolor, entendiendo que como Scott, ella en cualquier momento podría quedarse sin padre.

* * *

22 de Mayo de 1993, Hospital de Valley Falls, Kansas.

Roy estaba sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada del hospital, no había querido ingresar, estos lugares lo ponían incomodo; ya que muchos recuerdos tristes venían a su memoria. Y mientras estiraba sus largas piernas que recorrían casi tres peldaños, una torcida sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.- _hoy_ _fue mi primera vez manejado por la ciudad._- Se repitió para sí orgulloso. Y es que tal proeza no era menor para un chico de solo trece años de edad, que le tocó manejar la destartalada camioneta de Pops, que venía sentado a su lado gritándole como un demonio, mientras sostenía a Joyce entre sus brazos que respiraba cada vez más agitada a la vez que su abultado vientre subía y bajaba con violencia.

El jovencito echó su cabeza hacia atrás y resopló cansado, haciendo volar sus rubios mechones de pelo. La excesiva adrenalina de conducir como enajenados por las calles de Valley Falls producto del prematuro nacimiento del hijo de Pops y Joyce. Lo había dejado en ese estado de letargo en el que ahora se encontraba. Inesperadamente esa extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho volvió a sobrecogerlo. La llegada de este nuevo bebé lo llenaba de miedos y dudas… Pensaba que quizás con un hijo propio ellos se olvidarían de él y sería dejado de lado. Sacudió su cabeza con violencia y se puso de pie alejando esas siniestras ideas de su cabeza.- _no debo tener miedo… ellos me quieren mucho_.- Se repitió en silencio. Y es que en verdad él recibía muestras diarias de ello. El afecto y atenciones que le prodigaba el matrimonio Hunter era algo que sólo le podrían brindar si lo considerasen su propio hijo. Respiró con calma debía mantenerse tranquilo, la llegada de este bebé solo aumentaría el número de integrantes de su familia. Porque él hace ya tiempo se sentía parte de los Hunter. Estas reflexiones lo calmaban de cierta manera pero no lograban del todo disipar las dudas que enturbiaban su corazón.

- ¡ES UN VARÓN!

Fue el estruendoso grito que Pops lanzó apenas abrió la puerta de ingreso al hospital. Haciendo que la gente de la calle se detuviera a observar la jubilosa declaración del portentoso piloto. Roy sobresaltado corrió a su encuentro.- ¿_Ya nació?-_ Le pregunto inocentemente, a lo que Pops lo quedó mirando como si no entendiera el idioma que el chico hablaba. Y en un movimiento impulsivo lo abrazó con tanta efusividad que consiguió que este despegara sus pies del suelo.

- Claro que sí muchacho… tu hermano ha nacido.

- ¿Mi hermano?- repitió Roy, pestañeando rápidamente.

- Pues claro.- dejando al chico en el suelo.- Qué otra cosa puede ser mi hijo sino tu hermano.

El niño sonrió con cierto pudor, asimilando las palabras que Pops acababa de decirle. Y sintió como una profunda alegría lo invadía por completo. Qué estúpido fue al pensar que la llegada de su hermano sería una amenaza para él. Y de una barrida todas esas dudas que lo atormentaban desaparecieron completamente de su corazón.

- Así que ahora por fin me dejarás en paz con tus prácticas de futbol americano… Rick será tu nuevo compañero de juegos.

- ¿Rick?

- Sí Roy.- con un tono inusual de solemnidad.- Hemos decidido con Joyce llamarlo Richard en honor a tu padre… él era nuestro mejor amigo, le debemos mucho y es de justicia que nuestro hijo lleve su nombre.

El chiquillo quedó mirando al gran vikingo sin saber que decir. Y es qué le fue imposible poder responderle algo. Su corta edad e inexperiencia le hacían difícil el poder verbalizar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era algo demasiado abrumador y potente, iba a agachar su cabeza no quería que Pops se burlara de sus lágrimas. Pero súbitamente algo en la mirada de Pops llamó poderosamente su atención provocándole un inusitado ataque de risa.

- Pops tienes los ojos rojos… ¡Estuviste llorando!- en tono burlesco.- ¡Estuviste llorando!

- Que… qué dices.- refregándose los ojos.- Los hombres no lloran o al menos los hombres de verdad.- y tomando una postura que lo hizo ver mucho más imponente de lo habitual. Y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y su rostro totalmente serio le dejó en claro a Roy que la broma había pasado.- Bueno muchacho es tiempo que conozcas a tu hermano, acompáñame.

Roy siguió calladamente al piloto. En su mente aún daban vueltas las palabras de Pops y saboreaba con alegría el término hermano. Era todo esto tan nuevo para él, se preguntaba cómo sería el compartir con su hermano y cómo debía comportarse con él. Miró de reojo al vikingo y se preguntó si Rick seria igual que él.- _será un bebe gigante y súper poderoso_.- Concluyó, analizando la situación.

- Con Rick ahora en casa, Joyce no podrá volver a trabajar en la cafetería.- habló de repente Pops.- Por lo que deberemos hacer un pequeño esfuerzo todos nosotros.- el niño asintió.- Vas a acompañarme a las ferias desde ahora. Así podremos sumar otro número al espectáculo y cobrar más caro por presentación.- deteniendo en seco su andar.- ¿Estás de acuerdo Roy?

- ¡Por supuesto! Volar es lo que más quiero en la vida.- con la mirada febril de emoción.

- Bien muchacho bien.- desordenándole la cabellera.- Coordinaremos lo de tu escuela, no quiero que pierdas clases… ah y ni una palabra a Joyce… tú sabes que ella no es muy partidaria de esto y no quiero que se agite en estos momentos.

- Sí Pops.

Respondió en forma automática el chico que ya imaginaba las aventuras que viviría saliendo junto a Pops. Pero lo que más lo emocionaba era saber que podría volar. Al fin tendría la oportunidad de poner en práctica todo lo que ha aprendido durante estos años.

Sus ensoñaciones eran tan profundas que ni siquiera se percató que habían entrado a la sala de maternidad. Este lugar era un largo pasillo lleno de mujeres con bebés en sus brazos. Algunos estaban durmiendo, otros estaban siendo amamantados. Esto último ruborizó al muchacho que rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Donde justo estaba Joyce sonriéndole con una visible expresión de cansancio.

- Roy, mi niño… qué bueno que estas aquí. Me tenías tan preocupada, necesitaba saber cómo estabas.- con un reproche mira a Pops.- Hacerte manejar y en esas condiciones…

- No te preocupes Joyce… yo estoy bien.

- Fuiste muy, pero muy valiente.- le dijo con extrema ternura.- Eres mi héroe… mi querido niño.

- Hablas en serio Joyce.- le dijo el niño mirándola con su torcida sonrisa y un poco de rubor en su rostro.- Sólo hice lo que cualquier hombre haría.

La mujer miró a su marido sabiendo que esas ideas que tenía el niño, él las había implantado en su cabeza. Y aunque no compartía el excesivo machismo que Pops le entregaba en sus enseñanzas si debía reconocerle que estaba haciendo de Roy un muchacho íntegro y de bien.

- ¿Y dónde está Rick?- dijo el chico mirando para todos lados.

- Aquí, mira ven acércate.- le respondió la mujer que le mostró una pequeña cuna de hospital que tenía a su lado.- Se quedó dormido, por eso la enfermera lo dejó aquí.

Roy caminó con cierta cautela. Pero el poco delicado empujón que Pops le dio, lo puso en un tris frente al bebé que dormía plácidamente. Sonrió de forma espontánea y miró en dirección a los Hunter. Al parecer la familia al fin estaba completa. Posó nuevamente los ojos en el bebé y aunque era bastante más pequeño a como se lo imaginaba, encontró que él era simplemente perfecto.

- Como sólo tenía siete meses de gestación se ve más pequeño de lo normal… pero ya crecerá.- le dijo Pops, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah sí?

Contestó Roy bastante desatento. Estaba más pendiente en poder tocar al pequeño Rick sin despertarlo que en esas explicaciones referentes a su tamaño. Y antes de que sus dedos pudieran siquiera rozar al bebé esté abrió sus ojos pareciendo que los fijaba directamente en el muchachito. Roy se asustó ante este inesperado movimiento pero luego lo quedó mirando y notó que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Joyce. Antes de que él pudiera comentar esta situación, el bebé se aferró firmemente al dedo del niño. Que nervioso miró a Pops no sabiendo qué hacer.

- Contesta muchacho, no ves que tu hermano te esta saludando.- dijo Pops soltando una fuerte carcajada.

* * *

25 de Mayo de 1993, SeaMirror. Southampton.

- Elizabeth no te levantaras de ese puesto hasta que te bebas por completo tu leche.

Le ordenó Sarah en forma tajante a su pequeña hija que la observaba con los ojos llorosos pero decididos en no obedecerle. Donald Hayes que ingresaba en ese momento al comedor de diario resopló contrariado al ver a su esposa nuevamente lidiando con el desayuno de su hija. Y es que ésta escena se repetía día con día, fastidiándole de sobremanera las mañanas que eran para él un instante sagrado, ya que eran las únicas horas en que él podía disfrutar de cierta paz y no ser interrumpido por su trabajo. Por lo mismo él había celebrado con entusiasmo que su mujer hubiera decidido trasladar el comedor de diario a la cocina de la casa. Nada mejor que la intimidad y tranquilidad que daba el calor de la lumbre sumado a la comodidad de tener todas las cosas a la mano para comenzar un día lleno de actividades y de paso darle un alivio al excesivo protocolo en el que sus vidas a veces se veían envueltas.

Por eso mientras tomaba asiento Donald decidió que hoy se le pondría término a este tormentoso ritual al que Elizabeth los estaba sometiendo cada desayuno.

- ¿Por qué no obedeces a tu madre?

Sarah se puso en guardia, conocía perfectamente lo que esa expresión significaba en su marido por lo que trató de intervenir a favor de su hija. Pero el oficial la cortó en seco dándole a entender que sólo él se haría cargo del problema. Y mirando severamente a su hija repitió la pregunta.

- No me gusta la leche papá.- le respondió la niña que aunque nerviosa le mantenía estoicamente la mirada.

- Eres demasiado caprichosa para ser una niña tan pequeña.

- No… no es capricho papá.- se apresuró en contestarle con el ceño fruncido.

- Y qué razón o argumento de peso puedes tener para justificar este comportamiento.

- Me da asco.- le respondió bajando la mirada.

- Esa no es una razón válida.

- Claro que sí, acaso papá no sabes de qué parte de la vaca sacan la leche... esta casi al lado de donde defecan.- le argumentó con una colorida expresión de repugnancia. A la cual Sarah apenas pudo contener la risa.- Además tomar leche no está bien… sabías que somos la única especie que toma leche de otra especie.

Los ojos de Donald se expandieron cuales platos, no era la primera vez que su hija salía con ese tipo de respuestas tan elaboradas. Carraspeo en varias ocasiones tratando de asimilar lo que ella le había dicho, pero no encontró ningún argumentó valido para poder desacreditar su posición. Miró a Sarah que seguía tratando de contener la risa y en sus ojos pudo ver la advertencia que ella le hiciera hace un tiempo sobre que adelantarle tanto el tema de los estudios y la lectura no sería del todo conveniente.

- De donde sacaste semejante idea.- le espetó Donald que no dejaba de salir de su asombro.

- Karl me lo leyó de una de sus revistas científicas papá.

Donald comenzó a refunfuñar por lo bajo. Seguramente ese mocoso era el culpable de la pataleta de su hija.- _qué se habrá creído este Karl… metiendo ideas extraña en la cabeza de mi Elizabeth_.- Masculló por lo bajo, mientras su mujer le tomaba la mano rogándole en silencio que por favor se calmara. Él cuando vio en el rostro de Sarah la aflicción que esta sentía, se obligó a respirar profundo y controlar su mal humor.

- Muy bien Elizabeth.- la miró con el seño fruncido.- Sólo te daré dos alternativas leche o yogurt.

La niña parpadeo rápidamente, era esta una decisión difícil ya que ninguna de las dos era de su agrado. Pero la pequeña era inteligente y mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes, supo perfectamente que esto era lo máximo que podría conseguir de su padre.

- Prefiero el yogurt.

- Perfecto.- puntualizó satisfecho.- Desde mañana toda tu leche será reemplazada por yogurt… pero.- endureciendo cada una de sus facciones.- No permitiré otro berrinche así Elizabeth. La próxima vez no tendré tantas consideraciones.

- No fue un berrinche papá.

Contestó la pequeña sin un atisbo de temor en su voz. Sino al contrario se podría decir que había hasta cierto desafío en ella. Lo que Donald no pasó por alto y dispuesto a corregir ese comportamiento iba a contestarle cuando Sarah intervino.

- Cariño ya fue mucho por hoy… mejor deja todo ahí y sal donde tu primo a jugar ¿Verdad amor?- mirando suplicante a su marido, que asintió malhumorado.- Pero recuerda que a las once en punto comienza nuestra lección de piano.

La niña miró a su padre nuevamente y al comprobar que él también consiente. Pidió permiso y se levantó de la mesa victoriosa, rumbo al jardín donde se encontraban los chicos.

- Es demasiado voluntariosa y con mucho carácter para ser tan pequeña… eso no me gusta Sarah.

- Me pregunto de dónde lo habrá sacado.- le respondió en una lenta sonrisa.

- Vaya querida encuentro un tanto injusto acarrear con toda la responsabilidad.- sonriéndole de la misma manera.- Tus genes también han aportado lo suyo. No digamos que tu carácter es del tipo pasivo.

- Pues tienes toda la razón amor… la suavidad y dulzura de mi genio es una característica que te dedico única y exclusivamente a ti.

Él la tomó de la mano y se la besó con ternura. Estos gestos se estaban haciendo más habituales entre ambos. Lo que llenaba lentamente de alegría a Sarah haciéndola sentir cada vez más segura de que él estaba con ella porque la amaba y no porque fuera su mejor opción.

- Señor.- interrumpió Meriedith.- El Capitán Global ha llegado ¿Le digo que lo espere?

Donald iba a replicar que no, que lo atendería de inmediato… pero hubo algo que lo hizo contenerse. Algo tan sutil como fugaz, y que solo él que conocía tan bien a su mujer pudo percibirlo. ¿Fue un pequeño temblor de nervios que vio en ella? A qué se debería ese estremecimiento que vio en sus labios y sintió en la mano que aún le sostenía.

- Sí dígale que en unos minutos estaré con él. Mientras llévelo a mi despecho y ofrézcale algo.

- Señor si me permite decirlo, en estos momentos el capitán se encuentra animadamente conversando con la señora Betty, sería una lástima interrumpirlos.

El rostro del oficial se relajó visiblemente.- _quizás solo sea eso_.- Pensó, a la vez que con un gesto le señalaba a Meriedith que estaba de acuerdo con su solicitud.

- Sabes no me había percatado lo solicita que es Betty con Henry. Cada vez que viene a casa ella no se despega de su lado… ¿Tú crees que ella pueda tener algún interés en él?

Sarah casi se atraganta con su taza de té al oír las palabras de su marido. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el interés de Betty por estar cerca del ruso. Y aunque ella jamás le preguntó nada, existía un pacto tácito entre ellas de mantener al ex oficial soviético lo más lejos posible.

- ¿Tanto te molesta la idea que Betty pueda rehacer su vida Sarah?

- No es eso querido.- obligándose a sonar relajada.- Es sólo que cada vez que creo que te conozco por completo siempre sales con algo que me sorprende.- sonriéndole traviesamente.- Jamás pensé que dentro del cúmulo de cualidades que reúnes estaba también la de casamentero.

Donald rió de buena gana ante el comentario de su mujer. Pero ésta aunque reía junto a él, se mantenía en guardia hecha un atado de nervios. Sabía perfectamente que debía hablar con su marido respecto a Global, antes de que la situación pudiera malinterpretarse. Pero interiormente ella se negaba a hacerlo, finalmente estaba consiguiendo llegar a un punto en la relación con Donald en que se sentía segura y querida por él. Contarle podría alejarlo. No sería capaz de entender su pasado. Él era tan estricto que estaba segura que si él hubiese conocido este hecho antes, simplemente no se hubiese casado con ella.- si_ lo supieras ¿Qué pensarías de mí?_- Era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente, sin saber que hacer al respecto.

- ¿Me acompañarías a recibir a Henry?

Ella asintió suavemente y sin que él se lo ofreciera ella se colgó firmemente de su brazo. Donald sonrió complacido siempre le ha gustado el que ella busque de una u otra forma su refugio. Se quedó un instante contemplándola, definitivamente Sarah había sido todo un hallazgo en su vida. Era la más perfecta amiga y compañera, apoyaba con ahincó y pasión todas las empresas que él emprendía, sus consejos eran siempre precisos y atinados. Tanto así que ya se había hecho habitual en él consultarle su parecer… Y con el tiempo ella además…

- Sabes querida, estos días en casa me han hecho darme cuenta que hace ya muchísimo tiempo que no tomo vacaciones.- mirándola fijamente.- Estoy tratando de solucionar unos pendientes pero si todo sale bien podría disponer de un mes ¿Te agrada la idea?

- ¡Pero por supuesto! Es una idea maravillosa.- le contestó con el rostro desbordando felicidad.

- Sí, quiero aprovechar de pasar tiempo con Elizabeth y también con Scott. Creo que he descuidado un poco mi rol en esta casa y te he dejado muy sola.

- Yo sé que tu trabajo es difícil y muy demandante amor.

- Eso no es excusa.- dijo tajante.- A parte también necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros.

La respuesta de ella se quedó en el aire, el trayecto ya se había terminado y podían ver como Global y Betty se ponían de pie para recibirlos. La inglesa abandonó su expresión de profunda alegría que le había provocado las palabras de su marido reemplazándolas por una de intensa sorpresa al ver que el ruso tenía un gran hematoma en su frente. Que aunque trataba de disimularlo era imposible que éste pasara desapercibido.

- ¡Blimey! Que te ocurrió Bruno.

- No es nada.- tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.- Creo que me crucé en medio de una misión comando y un misil se estrelló en mi cara.

Donald lejos de molestarse soltó una gran y sonora carcajada. Y palmoteando con fuerza el hombro de su compañero de armas, no pudo evitar burlarse.

- Quien lo diría. Un experimentado oficial como tú fue sorprendido por el ataque de unos niños.

- Es que los años no pasan en vano y las nuevas generaciones nos pisan los talones.- riendo también.- Fueron muy eficientes ni siquiera pude rescatar a la rehén.

Como el matrimonio no entendía a lo que se refería, Betty intervino.

- Lisa es el rehén y Scott y Karl son los encargados de rescatarla. Si no me equivoco el escenario es ahora la selva amazónica.

- ¡Ay no!- exclamó Sarah.- Mi pequeña se pasará horas amarrada a un árbol esperando que la rescaten. Mejor iré donde ella y comenzaremos de inmediato con su lección de piano.- mirando a su concuñada.- ¿Me acompañas Betty?

Y salió en dirección al jardín. Betty que se disculpó con los hombres salió tras ella indicándole que los niños estaban por el otro lado.

Donald por su parte quedó observando a Global. Su precepción de hace un instante, la pudo ahora confirmar definitivamente. A Sarah no le era grata la presencia de Henry, pero cuál sería la causa de ello, se preguntaba. Su mujer era la persona menos prejuiciosa que él conocía. Ésta característica incluso le había acarreado más de una complicación. Pero si no era por prejuicios, cuál sería la causa de este rechazo. Él tenía perfectamente claro que nada sacaría preguntándoselo directamente a ella, sabía que Sarah le tenía ciertas reservas y cuando no quería compartir con él algo por voluntad propia no existía manera en que él pudiera indagarlas. Suspiró algo molesto y notó que el ruso aún permanecía mirando en dirección hacia las dos mujeres.- _quizás sólo sean celos._- Divagó y una idea cruzo intempestivamente por su cabeza.

- Henry dime qué tipo de interés tienes tú en Betty.

El ruso se gira violentamente hacia Donald dejando caer su pipa de las manos y con los ojos muy abiertos le exclama:

- ¡Qué estás diciendo!

* * *

28 de Mayo de 1993, Biblioteca Nacional, Beijing.

- Zor ahora quiero que observes esto muy bien.- le dijo Anzor el menor de los tres maestros rusos, que abriendo una caja, deslumbra al muchacho con la belleza de las distintas gemas que ésta contenía.- Hay aquí once amatistas, nueve aguamarinas, dieciocho cuarzos, quince ojos de tigre, catorce ámbares y diez zafiros.

- Son hermosos maestro.

- Obsérvalas bien, quiero que las memorices todas.- el chico lo miró concentrado y asintió.- Muy bien entonces dime cuántas gemas hay.- le preguntó mientras cerraba la caja.

- A ver.- cerrando los ojos.- Nueve aguamarinas, dieciocho cuarzos, once amatistas, quince ojos de tigre, catorce ámbares y diez zafiros.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Anzor guardó profundo silencio por varios minutos, dejando intrigado al niño que lo observaba sin entender su comportamiento. Luego de un rato el hombre tomó la caja y abriéndola le ordenó al niño que sacara los ojos de tigre y que los contara.

- Está bien.- y tomándolas de una a una comenzó a contarlas. Cuando terminó, su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.- Maestro hay catorce ojos de tigre ¡Pero usted me dijo que eran quince!

- Es verdad Zor, pero también te dije que observaras bien.

El niño lo miró ofuscado, había tenido que trabajar muy duro para poder desarrollar su memoria fotográfica. Y ahora que siente que ha podido dominarla, su maestro descaradamente le hace trampa. Y es que con los maestros es siempre lo mismo. En todos sus ejercicios ya sea en los de deducción, de lógica o estrategia había escondida alguna trampa. Pero en todo caso no podía negar que estas actividades eran mucho más entretenidas que las otras clases más tradicionales como las de algebra o historia.

- Zor hoy has aprendido una lección importante… sólo puedes confiar en lo que tus sentidos te revelan y no en lo que las personas te dicen.- con una expresión solemne.- Las personas no son de fiar. Nunca confíes en nadie Zor.

El chico movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Asegurándose que este consejo no lo olvidaría jamás en su vida. en eso la puerta de la sala de la biblioteca se abrió ingresando por ella los otros dos hermanos que traían esa inconfundible expresión de siniestra frialdad.

- Anzor ¿Muestra algún progreso nuestro aprendiz?- preguntó Iván el más viejo de los tres hermanos.

- Más de lo calculado.- y conociendo a sus hermanos supo que estos querían habla con él. Por ello le ordenó a Zor salir de la sala.- ¿Díganme que ha sucedido?

- Nuestro mecenas y protector… salió mucho más hábil de lo presupuestado. Hizo una jugada realmente maestra, que de cierta forma consolida definitivamente nuestra posición en este país.

- ¿Y qué es lo ha hecho?- inquirió Anzor a la vez que se ponía de pie.

- De propia boca del presidente del partido comunista nos hemos enterado que casará a su hija con el líder de las fuerzas militares de China.

- ¿Al que apodan el regente?

- Pues el mismo

- Pobre muchachita, solo tiene diecinueve años y ese tipo es un viejo.- reflexiono Anzor.- Entonces nuestros planes con Zor se modificarán.

- En absoluto Anzor todo sigue igual.- contesto con dureza Iván.- Ya conseguimos que ese alcohólico de Yeltsin se quedara con la presidencia de Rusia… y aunque es un tanto impredecible su comportamiento, le es agradable a los norteamericanos y como confían en él, podremos trabajar tranquilos.

- Sólo debemos ver la forma en que podremos introducir allá el mismo modelo económico que estamos imponiendo aquí.- terció Nicholas.- La _Economía Socialista De Mercado,_ será la llave que nos lleve de nuevo al poder.

Anzor guardó silencio. Pensando que lo dicho por su hermano era la más absoluta verdad. Su fracaso en las políticas económicas fue lo que hizo colapsar las bases del antiguo régimen socialista. No fue el poder bélico del enemigo, ni la presión internacional, ni mucho menos la influencia de la ideología occidental. Sólo el vil dinero era el único y exclusivo causante de su caída y también éste sería el que llevaría a su nación al pináculo de la supremacía hegemónica, que era a lo que ellos aspiraban. Por eso con sus hermanos hacía tiempo habían decidido que lo mejor para derrotar a los occidentales era ganarles en el terreno que siempre se han sentido superiores.- _jugaremos con sus propias reglas y venceremos_.- Sentenció para sí.

- De eso no te preocupes, los mismos americanos están interesados en poner sus garras en el mercado ruso, por lo que se encargarán de facilitarnos todas las herramientas para ello.- intervino Iván.- Pero lo que no saben es que será bajo nuestros propios términos.

- Y ahora cuando se consolide este matrimonio controlaremos el poder político y militar de China.- decretó con entusiasmo Nicholas, que se sorprendió, al ver que su hermano menor se mantuviera pensativo.- ¿Qué sucede Anzor?

- Ustedes dan por hecho que a esta mocosa la podremos manipular a nuestro entero antojo… pero… ella es peligrosa tiene ideas propias y no se dejará manipular para nuestro beneficio.

- Tu observación no ha revelado nada que nosotros ya no supiéramos.- le espeto fríamente el mayor de ellos.- Para eso tendremos a Zor… ese es su papel en este teatro.

- Pero solo es un niño.- trató de abogar Anzor.

- Y está creciendo.- respondió con ironía Nicholas.- Y muy rápidamente.

- Su trabajo será asegurarse de mantener siempre sometido a este gobierno a nuestra voluntad. Y en ese escenario la futura esposa del regente tendrá un rol vital.- concluyó Iván mirando duramente a Anzor que sólo agachó su cabeza.

- Y si nuestros informantes tienen razón.- sonriendo con sarcasmo.- El regente está imposibilitado en poder complacer a su esposa…

- Lo cual hará que el trabajo de nuestro Zor no sea tan desagradable.

Los hermanos sonrieron silenciosamente, ya saboreando los frutos que el futuro les deparaba. Sólo Anzor permanecía con su rostro inexpresivo, él seguía pensando que Zor sólo era un niño para estar disponiendo con él para empresas tan retorcidas como las que ellos planeaban.- _corromper el alma de un niño es algo que de una u otra manera se paga_.- Pensó con tristeza evocando en su mente la imagen del hijo de Darela.

* * *

31 de Mayo de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton.

- Esto me sucede a mí, por meterme donde nadie me llama.

Regañaba consigo misma Betty mientras colocaba otro par de vestidos más sobre la cama, que ya se encontraba abarrotada de ropa.- _además no tengo absolutamente nada que ponerme_.- Concluyó mentalmente poniéndose furiosa consigo misma. Sólo ahora caía en cuenta que en estos últimos seis años, únicamente se había dedicado a criar a Scott y las pocas salidas que realizó durante todo este tiempo fueron a las cenas de caridad que Sarah organizaba a nombre de Donald.

- ¡Bloody hell! qué diantres es lo que se utiliza hoy en día en una cena casual.

Susurró pasándose la mano con cansancio por su frente. Trató de recordar el porqué no mandó al mismísimo demonio a Donald cuando comenzó a hablarle de lo conveniente que era Henry y de lo bien que le haría a ella rehacer su vida. Empujó con fuerza un montón de ropa y se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su cama.

- Mmmm. Fue por Sarah… lo había olvidado.- se dijo con ironía.

Ella sabía perfectamente que algo ocurría u ocurrió entre su concuñada y ese ángel del demonio con bigotes. Donald había comenzado a sospechar que algo no andaba bien entre su mujer y el ruso, pero menos mal (o por desgracia) apuntó sus conclusiones hacia un extremo totalmente distinto.- _o sea yo_.- Se dijo con más resignación que rabia. Y es que no le quedaba de otra si no aceptaba ante su cuñado que era posible que tuviera algún tipo de interés por el ruso… la situación se mantendría. Y ahí sí, Donald podría enterarse de forma inadecuada de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Y eso haría sufrir a Sarah… que era algo que ella no podría permitirse. Sarah era más que su amiga… era su hermana del alma.

Se dirigió nuevamente al closet. Debía tener algo medianamente decente para la cena de esta noche, pensaba con resignación. Sutilmente la manilla de su puerta se giró y la puerta de su alcoba se abrió apenas. Deslizándose hasta el interior Sarah que con una palidez más intensa de lo habitual se mantenía en silencio con la espalda en la puerta y las manos empuñadas a la manilla como si aún no tuviera claro si debía huir o quedarse ahí.

- ¡Sarah!- exclamó sorprendida Betty.- No te sentí entrar.

La mujer no contestó nada, seguía con el rostro cabizbajo dejando que varios mechones de su cabello cayeran de su frente. Betty sonrió con afecto, camino hacia su cama y tomando asiento le habló.

- Vienes a conversar Sarah.- la mujer únicamente movió afirmativamente su cabeza.- Mmmm ya veo, me vienes a contar lo que sucedió en Rusia.- ella vuelve a asentir.- Entonces ven siéntate a mi lado.- Sarah caminó en completo silencio y se sentó muy cerca de Betty.- ¿Quieres algo querida… un vaso de agua?- ella negó con la cabeza.- Bueno entonces te escucho.

- Cuando justo cumplí diecinueve años el conservatorio me invitó a una pasantía en el teatro Bolshoi por seis meses.- sonriendo tenuemente.- Acepté de inmediato, no me motivaba el tema político o lo misterioso e inexpugnable que era en ese tiempo la URSS. Sino única y exclusivamente el que allá se encontraban los mejores maestros de piano de todo el mundo. Y en ese tiempo yo pensaba que sólo la música iba a guiar mi destino.

- Recuerdo haber leído algo en la prensa en ese tiempo.- reflexionó Betty.- Hubo algo de polémica.

- Sí por la posición política de mi familia… decían que el que yo fuera a ese país era como una forma tácita de apoyar el régimen.- con el ceño fruncido.- Pero eso no es lo importante… Finalmente hice caso omiso a todas las limitaciones que me impusieron y viajé a la Unión Soviética, una vez ahí tuve bastantes dificultades con el idioma, yo manejaba menos de lo básico, pensé que sobre la marcha iría aprendiendo lo necesario. Pero el idioma me resultó en extremo difícil. Por lo que decidieron en el teatro ponerme un instructor que terminó siendo Bruno.- Betty notó como todos los músculos de su concuñada se contraían.- Desde un principio me resultó atractivo, ese aire distante y misterioso fue irresistible para una jovencita inexperta como era yo en ese tiempo… en su beneficio debo decir que jamás se me insinuó, yo fui quien lo persiguió, quien lo acosó hasta que finalmente terminamos convertidos en…

- En amantes.- sentencio Betty.

- Sí creo que ese es el término adecuado. Ya que mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto. En parte porque él en ese tiempo no podía tener pareja y por mi lado me daba cierto pudor el hablar del tema.

- ¿Qué tanto… este… te comprometiste en esa relación Sarah?- la interpelada sólo la quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Ay Dios, tan enamorada estabas que ni pensaste…

- Como una boba Betty.- le confesó con tristeza.- Cuando ya se terminó mi pasantía avisé a casa que permanecería unas semanas más en la Unión Soviética. So pretexto que quería recorrer el país y conocerlo, porque el trabajo en el teatro fue tan intenso que no se me permitió hacerlo. Con Bruno nos arrancamos a San Petersburgo… fue un sueño para mi conocer la capital del arte de Europa del Este.

- La Venecia del Norte… sin duda una bella luna de miel para ustedes.- le dijo con melancolía Betty.

- Así es, aunque Bruno insistía en llamarla Leningrado .- le respondió Sarah mientras secaba una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.- Maldición Betty, sabes yo era tan feliz en ese tiempo y sentía que todo iba tan bien entre nosotros.- bajando el tono de voz.- O al menos eso creía yo. Teníamos tantos planes, yo me mudaría a vivir a Moscú y trabajaría como concertista en alguno de los tantos teatros de la capital y él solicitaría una asignación permanente en esa misma zona. Estaba obnubilada en ese mundo de fantasía que estaba construyendo con él, que no vi las señales… o quizás simplemente nunca las hubo. Sólo sé que un día desperté en la habitación del hotel y Bruno simplemente no estaba.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Pues que no estaba!- le gritó con los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas.- Desperté esa mañana miré a mi lado y él simplemente no estaba ya conmigo… pensé que estaba en el baño… o que había salido… o que lo habían llamado sus superiores ¡BLIMEY! Pensé tantas cosas.- le dijo con la voz desgarrada.- Todo con el afán de poder justificar lo obvio… pero a medida que pasaban las horas tuve que empezar a asumir una verdad que no podía negar por más tiempo. Él me había abandonado.

- Desgraciado.- masculló Betty mientras abrazaba a su concuñada que lloraba en silencio.- Es un maldito traidor... por eso es que no me agradan los rusos.

- Esa no es la peor parte querida Betty.- le contestó Sarah soltándose del abrazo.- Si así hubiese sido esto no hubiera pasado de una trágica anécdota de una incauta jovencita… pero para mi desgracia esto fue peor.- suspirando cansadamente.- Pasé todo el día encerrada en la habitación del hotel… lloré por horas hasta que cayó la noche. Y en ese momento casi como una autómata me levanté, me puse mi abrigo y salí a la calle. De ahí en más no recuerdo mucho, sólo sé que me dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía parar de llorar.- la voz de Sarah se hizo ajena, extraña como si fuese otra persona la que hablase por ella.- No recuerdo más… fue como si simplemente cerrara los ojos y después de muchísimo tiempo los volví a abrir. Y desperté en un lugar totalmente desconocido, habían varias personas y todas hablaban en inglés; Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta que se me acercó un médico y me explicó que me encontraba en dependencias de la embajada británica. Que la policía local me encontró tirada en una calle en un avanzado estado de hipotermia, pero que había tenido suerte y sólo por un pelo me libré de la muerte… aunque lamentaba mi pérdida.- con una triste sonrisa.- Han pasado como diez años y aun recuerdo esas palabras como si las hubiese oído recién ayer "_lamento su pérdida_".- echando su cabeza hacia atrás.- Recuerdo que en ese mismo momento ingresaron mis padres a la habitación, papá me rehuyó la mirada, no quiso verme a los ojos. En cambio mamá venía furiosa su rostro estaba hinchado por la rabia que sentía. Tanto así fue que apenas me tuvo cerca y sin importarle que hubiera más gente me abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.- ella instintivamente se tocó el rostro.- Desvergonzada… cómo pudiste, me decía una y otra vez. Yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba y eso al parecer más la alteraba… _siempre has sido una suelta de casco pero embarazarte Sarah ¡Que tenías en la cabeza_! Me gritó finalmente. Esas palabras me cayeron como un tempano de hielo.

- ¿No te cuidaste?

- Creo que es obvio que no me cuidé Betty.- le dijo con fastidio.- Yo aún no alcanzaba a asimilar esas palabras, cuando papá tomó mi mano y me explicó que entre el frío y la caída, terminé perdiendo la criatura. Y que la hemorragia fue lo que casi me costó la vida.

Sarah ya no dio más, esta historia estaba tan enterrada en su pasado que sacarla ahora a la luz era como irse desgarrando lentamente el pecho. Cubrió con sus manos su rostro y lloró amargamente al tener que enfrentar esta realidad que la entristecía y avergonzaba. Betty por su lado intentaba consolarla sin éxito, pudiendo finalmente completar el puzle que era para ella la vida de Sarah. Ahora entendía por qué esa nula relación que existió siempre entre su concuñada y su madre, la distancia que tomó de toda su familia, sus dificultades para quedar embarazada y el encierro que se auto impuso desde que llegó a SeaMirror. Solamente una duda tenía Betty… qué papel jugaba Donald en la vida de Sarah.

- Dime querida quién más sabe sobre esta historia.

- Aparte de tú y yo, no queda nadie más vivo que la sepa.

- Y Bruno… es decir Henry ¿No lo sabe?

- Por supuesto que no.- exclamó con cierta violencia.- Si nunca más lo vi. Hasta que apareció aquí en la recepción que hicimos en su honor.

- Y ya estando acá. ¿Nunca se lo mencionaste?- le preguntó con cautela.

- ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo? ¿Qué ganaría al hacerlo? Humillarme aún más.- con una contenida rabia.- Yo ya me había desgraciado la vida… y él… bueno a él el destino pereció cobrárselas todas juntas.- recordando el atentado en Donetsk.- Por último Betty, aunque yo hubiese querido hacerlo jamás se dio la oportunidad para que conversaremos.

- O sea ¿Nunca te has reunido con él fuera de SeaMirror?

- Obviamente que no.- mirándola ofuscada.- ¿Qué me estas tratando de insinuar?

- De insinuar nada.- manteniendo la calma y observándola detenidamente.- Únicamente quiero saber si te has reunido con él.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo por qué hacerlo.- con un tono orgulloso y lleno de rabia.- Al contrario es él quien debe darme explicaciones ¡A mí! Y es lo que ha tratado de hacer todo este tiempo si no te has dado cuenta.

- No tienes para que enojarte conmigo, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.- le respondió en el mismo tono.- Y no entiendo por qué te pones a la defensiva… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de reunirte con él?

- Yo amo a Donald… lo amo más que a mi propia vida.- le respondió con tono derrotado.- Pero cada vez que Bruno aparece me pasan cosas… a veces siento verdadero odio hacia su persona, me dan ganas de golpearlo, de abofetearlo y refregarle en su cara todo el daño que me ha hecho… en cambio en otras ocasiones siento mucha lástima por él, le ha tocado una vida muy dura y mucho de su forma de ser se debe a lo duro que le ha tocado vivir.- temblando sutilmente.- Por último hay veces en que …

- Te preguntas que hubiese pasado si él no se hubiese marchado esa noche.- le susurró comprensivamente Betty. A lo que ella sólo asintió.- Tranquila querida todo estará bien… esto que te sucede es normal.

- Cómo va a ser normal.- sollozando nuevamente. –Que fantasee con la vida que pude tener con un hombre que no es mi marido. Pero yo amo a Donald… créeme, lo amo. Si Bruno se fuera y desapareciera de mi vida yo seguiría feliz junto a Donald… en cambio si lo pierdo a él… yo… yo me muero.

- Tienes una historia que concluir con ese hombre Sarah.-le dijo con ternura, casi como si se tratase de su propia hija.- Y mientras no la resuelvas.- tocándole su corazón.- Esa duda seguirá creciendo.

- Tienes razón… pero ni siquiera sé ni cómo, ni cuándo hacerlo.

- Bueno eso déjamelo a mí… yo tengo cierta ventajas de acercarme a él.- tomándole la mano.- Mientras trata de ver cómo puedes hablar de esto con Donald.

- ¡Con Donald! No bajo ningún motivo, eso jamás. Él no sería capaz de comprenderlo.

- Pero Sarah…

- ¡He dicho que no Betty!

La mujer acomodó su rubio cabello tras su oreja. Y decidió que por el momento dejaría el tema hasta aquí. Ya Sarah había tenido suficiente con todo lo que tuvo que confesar hoy.

- Entonces por qué mejor no me ayudas a salir de este trance.-con un mohín divertido.- Mal que mal tú eres la culpable de que hoy tenga una romántica cena con ese pseudo galán y no sé qué demonios ponerme.- Sarah la quedó mirando y finalmente rio entornando sus ojos.

- Estás completamente loca.

- Pero mira querida éste vestido puede ser una muy buena opción.- mostrándole uno de los tantos que estaba tirado en la cama

- Betty pero ese es el vestido que usaste para el funeral de Scott.- le respondió sorprendida.

- El mensaje sería más que claro ¿No crees?

Ambas rieron más relajadas. Era eso algo necesario después de una charla con revelaciones tan profundas que aún daban vueltas en la cabeza de Betty. De pronto está se levanta de la cama como recordando algo.

- Sarah ¿Y los niños?

- Están en el jardín de abajo con Meriedith.

- ¿Tú crees que estén bien?- le preguntó con una visible incertidumbre en sus ojos.

- Pues qué pueden hacer ahí… sólo hay rosas… y la pileta

Dijo abriendo inmensamente sus ojos. Betty se paró de inmediato de la cama. Pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde. Un estruendoso ruido proveniente del exterior hizo que las dos mujeres se volteen lentamente en dirección a la ventana, y luego de unos eternos segundos de silencio escucharon gritar a Meriedith pidiendo auxilio, mientras unas burlescas risas infantiles se sienten débilmente.

- Ahora qué habrán hecho este trió de delincuentes.- dijo con desesperación Betty saliendo rápidamente de su habitación.

* * *

31 de Mayo de 1993, Restaurant The King and I, Southampton.

Global llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando en el local.- _quizás se haya arrepentido a última hora_.- Especuló, mientras bebía una largo sorbo de su whisky. Luego de meditarlo un instante descartó esa idea de su cabeza, ella vendría sí o sí. No expondría jamás a Sarah y por mucho que detestara su presencia ella prefería compartir su ingrata compañía a que Donald apuntara sus sospechas hacia su concuñada. Dejó que el aire escapara con fuerza de sus pulmones.- _sólo es una cena y nada más._- Se repitió mentalmente pero estaba seguro que esta cena sería aprovechada por la orgullosa viuda como una espléndida ocasión de aplicar los métodos de interrogación de Scotland Yard. Menos mal el apacible tono del local con sus inmaculadas murallas blancas habían logrado calmarlo dejando atrás la vorágine de dudas que lo invadían.

- Buenas noches Henry, disculpe mi demora… inconvenientes domésticos de último minuto.

El oficial fue tomado por sorpresa, incluso le costó reconocer que quien tenía en frente era Betty. Estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre en su rol de madre con ropas más holgadas y su pelo recogido. En cambio ahora su largo pelo rubio suelto que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda le revelaba que era una mujer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad aparentaba. Y qué decir de su apariencia ese ajustado vestido celeste corte Chanel hizo que contra su propia voluntad el ruso se quedara sin palabras.

- ¿Tan molesto estás que no me dirigirás la palabra Henry?

- No para nada… es solo que como inglesa pensé que la puntualidad era algo innato en ustedes.

- Es que como soy galesa no me tomo tan a pecho eso de los horarios.

- Vaya eso es algo de lo que no estaba enterado.- le dijo en una semi sonrisa, aliviado de que su invitada no llegara con la hostilidad de siempre.- ¿Quieres ordenar de inmediato?

- Sí lo prefiero… no lo tomes a mal pero esto es bastante incómodo.

El asintió, concediéndole que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo, la situación era al menos bizarra. Ordenaron rápidamente, él como no entendía mucho de comida tailandesa se limitó a ordenar lo que le sonara menos asqueroso. Cuando finalmente les trajeron las bebidas Betty decidió romper el silencio y volvió a hablarle.

- Creo que podríamos aprovechar este momento para hablar sin rodeos ¿No te parece?

- Creo que es lo justo.- le respondió seriamente.

- ¿Qué pretendes con Sarah?… ¿Quieres revivir el romance?- con cierta ironía.

- No claro que no, eso murió hace ya mucho. Debo conversar con ella.- mirándola directamente a la cara.- Necesito tener una conversación con ella.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Sácame de una duda… ¿Estás preocupada por Sarah o por Donald? Eres una cuñada demasiado esmerada.

Había dicho esto con toda la intención posible, esperando que ella se molestara y se sintiera ofuscada con la grosera insinuación. Pero para su sorpresa la mujer lo quedó mirando con esos fríos ojos que ya una vez lo habían hecho sudar. Y soltando una suave risa le habló marcando con dureza cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Acaso piensas que con una estrategia tan básica lograrás desviarme de mi objetivo?- Acomodándose sus cabellos.- Soy una mujer bastante segura de mí misma, quizás no estás acostumbrado a eso. Sé que te gusta involucrarte con muchachitas más ingenuas.

La expresión de Global se endureció y un cúmulo de gruesos epítetos se amontonaron entre sus dientes. Pero se obligó a mantenerse sereno. Estaba delante de una dama.

- Sabes, a mí me gusta mucho leer novelas de crimen y misterio, ¿Has leído a Agatha Christie?- el aludido niega con la cabeza.- Mi personaje favorito es Miss Marple… ella siempre habla de la naturaleza humana y que no existen tanto las personalidades como los tipos de personas. Que finalmente todos nos parecemos a otra persona por lo cual terminamos actuando de forma muy similares.

- ¿Y qué tipo de persona cree que soy?

- Esa es una buena pregunta Henry… aun no lo sé.- bebiendo de su vaso.- Porque a pesar que tengo todos los argumentos necesarios para considerarte un rufián… no puedo evitar sentir que en el fondo eres una buena persona.- suspirando tranquilamente y relajando su expresión.- Por eso he venido hoy en son de paz, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme.

El hombre quedó con la boca abierta no creyó que eso pensaba ella de él. La quedó mirando detenidamente y quizás por primera vez, sí la estaba mirando a ella. Y se dio cuenta que estaba delante de esos escasos y extraños seres humanos que en su propia esencia resultan fascinantes. Ahora entendía cómo alguien tan disperso como el hermano de Donald había caído rendido ante esta mujer que al parecer era capaz de navegar hasta por las profundidades más inexpugnables del alma humana.

- Yo mismo me considero una persona desdeñable.- sacando su pipa.- Y no sólo por lo que le hice a Sarah… créeme he hecho muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. He sido desleal y cruel. Envidioso y acomplejado. Resentido y orgulloso. Pero ahora ya estoy en paz y no pretendo hacerle daño ni a Sarah ni mucho menos a Donald. El es mi único amigo y jamás le traicionaría.

- No se puede fumar.

- Perdón.- dijo algo sorprendió.

- Aquí no se puede fumar Henry así que mejor guarda tu pipa.- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- Entiendo y sinceramente creo en sus buenas intenciones.- endureciendo sus facciones.- Pero tú sientes aun cosas por Sarah, eso la atormenta y tú lo sabes.

- Pero qué quieres que haga… no puedo impedir sentir aún cosas por ella. Yo mismo pensé que eso estaba terminado.- se defendió calmadamente.

- Podrías irte.- le espetó.

- Aún no puedo…

En ese momento llegó el camarero con los platos. Los fuertes aromas de los condimentos y frutas marearon al ruso que tuvo el hondo deseo de pedirle al camarero que se llevara esa porquería y lo tirara en la basura. Pero qué diablos no le queda más que resistir con dignidad. Su compañera al contrario parecía feliz.

- Y por qué no puedes irte.- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Porque aún debo ayudar a Donald.

- Eso es una excusa.- le cortó sin miramientos.- Yo supe que te ofrecieron un puesto muy importante en la base de Gibraltar, con una asignación más que generosa.- levantando sus amenazantes ojos.- No te irás hasta que hables con Sarah ¿Verdad?

Él no supo que decir, sólo guardó silencio se sintió por primera y quizás única vez en la vida desarmado.

- Henry y si yo consigo que puedas hablar tranquilamente con Sarah… ¿Serías capaz de prometerme que te alejarías para siempre de la vida de ella?

Él la quedó mirando, la crudeza del ofrecimiento lo tomó tan desprevenido que no supo qué contestarle, en el fondo el sólo quería eso. Poder disculparse. Que ella pudiera entender que su actuar no fue tan cruel, lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor para ambos.

- Quizás prefieras responderme cuando ya tengas algo en el estómago. Le dijo mirándolo sin ningún tipo de animosidad.

- Lamento decirte que creo que me iré con el estómago vacío.- mirando con desconfianza su plato, como si este le fuera a atacar.- Esto es demasiado exótico para un paladar tan vulgar como el mío. Creo que la elección del local fue con cierta premeditación y alevosía.

- No Henry.- apuntándolo con el tenedor.- Esto fue total y absoluta venganza. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Donald que tienes interés por mí?- enarcando las cejas.- Eso fue ofensivo.

- Él me pilló de sorpresa, no supe qué decirle.- se defendió.

- Eres muy poco ocurrente por lo que veo.- inesperadamente el semblante de la mujer se entristeció.- En realidad elegí este local porqué me recuerda mucho la estadía que tuvimos con Scott en Tailandia… fue la última antes de su accidente.

- Lo lamento.

- No tiene que hacerlo.- dejando que su vista se perdiera en los recuerdos.- Odié tanto ese lugar, los bichos, los mosquitos… el clima era un espanto uno andaba sudoroso todo el día… aunque hubiera tormenta. Pero sabes no hay día en que no recuerde ese lugar, a pesar de todo fui tan feliz ahí. Scott siempre fue un espíritu libre y creo que sólo allá se sintió a sus anchas. No hubo día que no me sonriera o me dijiera lo mucho que me amaba. Ahora que miro hacia atrás estoy segura que ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

- Es una lástima que uno solo se da cuenta de eso, cuando éste ya ha pasado.

- Si es verdad.- mirándolo distraída.- ¿Y cómo era Miho?

El ruso palidece súbitamente, nunca hablaba de este tema. No le gustaba hacerlo y menos con alguien que abiertamente le mostraba su hostilidad. Endureció toda la expresión de su rostro y tratando de hacer sonar duras sus palabras le dijo que ese tema no era para conversarlo con alguien como ella.

- Vaya en verdad la querías mucho.- le dijo mirándolo con evidente empatía hacia su persona.- Pero no te sientas mal, no debes culparte por lo que pasó.

- Creo que lo sienta, no es algo que te incumba Señora Hayes.

Los ojos del ruso destellaron algo muy parecido a la ira, haciendo que Betty contuviera el aliento, su objetivo ya lo había conseguido comprobando finalmente aquello que sólo suponía. Ahora más le valía bajar el tono de sus comentarios, Henry estaba perdiendo la paciencia y ella sinceramente se había excedido. Por lo que en un tono más amable rompió el tenso silencio que se instalo entre ellos.

- Sí por supuesto. Pero como viuda de un oficial de la Royal Navy puedo decirle que nosotras sabemos perfectamente con quienes nos estamos casando. No tenemos por maridos oficinistas, ni banqueros. Sabemos cabalmente a los que nos exponemos cuando decimos "_acepto_".

- Sí pero las heridas debemos vivirlas nosotros no nuestras familias.- le contestó en un tono más amable y bajando un poco las defensas.

- Dime si el amor es verdadero… ¿Cuál es la diferencia de quien sobrevive?- dijo con evidente dolor en su voz la mujer antes de proseguir.- El tema es que ya no pueden estar juntos y ambos quedan esperando por el otro.

Global levantó la copa y brindo en honor a su acompañante. Después de mucho tiempo sufriendo por esta herida al fin oía algo que le hacía sentido. Y de cierta forma le daba un poco de resignación a la culpas que sentía por su familia perdida.

- Por usted Betty.

- ¿Por mí Henry?- tomando la copa.- Estás seguro… recuerda que en esta historia yo soy tu Némesis.

- Por usted Betty.- volvió a repetirle.- _inogoda solntse ne davayte videt´lunu_

- ¿Qué significa eso que acaba de decir?

- Es un viejo proverbio ruso. Que quiere decir a veces el sol no nos deja ver la luna.

- Ohhhh.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar antes que un fuerte rubor cubriera sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, en realidad hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le daba uno, que éste la tomó con tanta sorpresa que no pudo evitar el reaccionar como una chiquilla.- _Supongo que Sarah será el sol_.- Se dijo para sí con ironía.

- Y creo que ya he meditado el tiempo suficiente la oferta que me has hecho.- le dijo Global después de un tiempo.

- En verdad y cuál es su respuesta.

- Acepto el trato que me ofreces, te doy mi palabra de honor que si me consigues el poder conversar tranquilamente con Sarah yo me marcharé muy lejos de su vida. Pero sólo una cosa.- carraspeando fuertemente.- Yo tengo una deuda moral con Donald y en lo que él solicite mi ayuda yo colaboraré con él sin dudarlo.

- Me parece de toda justicia.- le contestó amigablemente.- Y eso nada más me confirma que en el fondo tú no eres una mala persona.

- Y cuando podría ver a Sarah.

- No desespere capitán.- en tono burlesco.- Te prometo que no te haré esperar mucho. A Sarah no le conviene tampoco seguir dilatando esta situación.

Él guardo silencio, se preguntaba si Sarah hablaría también con Donald sobre este tema. No podía negar que la sola idea de que esto ocurriese le revolvía las entrañas. Apreciaba en verdad al inglés y por lo que lo conocía, esta verdad no le haría ningún bien es más podría poner en un riesgo innecesario la estabilidad y felicidad de su matrimonio.

- Cuando se haría efectivo tu traslado a Gibraltar.- le preguntó Betty sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Estás desesperada por que me vaya Betty.- ironizó

- No, no es eso.- bajando la guardia ante él.- Es sólo que pienso en lo que me dijo Sarah.- él la miró intrigado.- Que a ti te había tocado una vida muy dura y que por eso era así.

- Así ¿Cómo?

- Tan osco e introvertido.- sonriendo graciosamente.- Creo que a ti te ha faltado un verdadero amigo con quien conversar abiertamente. Donald es tu amigo pero por razones obvias hay temas con él que no puedes tratar

- Tienes a alguien en mente

- Sí.- sonriendo triunfalmente.- A mí.

Él quedó por cuarta vez en la noche sin saber qué contestarle.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

- Por supuesto… tú pasaras mucho tiempo solo en Gibraltar, donde tendrás mucho en que pensar. Y a mí me encanta tanto el recibir correspondencia.

Le dijo con un dulce sonrisa. El ruso la quedó mirando largamente. Quizás ella no era hermosa en el sentido tradicional de la palabra pero había algo en ella que le resultaba en verdad interesante.- _sin lugar a dudas es un ser humano singular_.- Se dijo para sí. Mientras denegaba con una cortés sonrisa el ofrecimiento de la mujer. Si iba a alejarse de los Hayes, lo haría de todo el clan.

) )

* * *

Hola nuevamente a todos.

Como siempre si estas leyendo estas palabras es por que te has dado el trabajo de leer esta historia que puede tener muchísimos baches pero que de lo único que no carece es de trabajo cariño y dedicación.

espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque es un capitulo mas denso. los siguientes serán mas resolutivos antes de volcarnos de lleno a la nueva generación.

Fer este capitulo va dedicado a ti, sin ti ni siquiera le tendría nombre a la obra... aun tenemos un laaaaaargo trabajo. Así que espero sigas con el animo arriba. Monica gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia de corregir mis atrocidades ortográficas y presentar esto de forma decente.

un beso a todos y nos vemos no este jueves sino el próximo jueves.

gracias totales


	5. Miro hacia atrás y Busco mis Recuerdos

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

Libro Primero: Karl.

Capítulo Cuarto:

Miro Hacia Atrás Y Busco Entre Mis Recuerdos.

* * *

15 de Agosto de 1993, Pittsburgh, Kansas.

- Ese niño no puede entrar a este bar.- amenazó desafiante el cantinero dueño de esa taberna.

- ¿A qué niño te refieres?… Yo no veo a ningún niño por aquí sino solo a hombres.

Fue la escueta respuesta que le dio Pops Hunter al cantinero. Y girándose sobre sus pasos caminó hacia él con pie firme, encarándole toda su humanidad de forma peligrosa. Dejándo en claro con su actitud que él no era un hombre al que le gustaba y menos aun obedecía a las amenazas.

- Si estás viendo a algún niño aquí señálamelo.

El cantinero quedó mirando fijamente al hombre y echando un vistazo al grupo que lo acompañaba decidió rectificar.- _estos matones son capaces de destruirme todo el local.-_ Pensó para sí y tragando saliva reencauzo el curso de la conversación.

- Está bien.- dijo con falsa dureza.- Pero no pienso venderle al muchacho ni una gota de alcohol, ¿Estamos claros?

Pops le sonrió con suficiencia mientras le ordenó que llevara cervezas a la mesa que ellos ocuparían. Había pensado que quizás este hombrecillo le daría más guerra para que el muchacho ingresara, pero nuevamente su aspecto y el de sus socios del Circo Aéreo fue el aliciente preciso para que el cantinero decidiera enmendar su actitud. Roy que estaba a su lado lo miraba con los ojos destellantes de admiración, definitivamente con cada cosa que este vikingo hacia despertaba en el niño una idolatría que rápidamente lo elevó a la categoría de héroe y modelo a seguir. Ya que ese respeto que imponía con su sola presencia era algo que él quería emular para sí mismo.

- Este tarado te trató como un niño porque no vio como volaste allá afuera hace un rato.- le dijo Pops mientras tomaba asiento junto al resto.

- Es verdad.- intervino Gary.- Esos trucos que realizaste dejaron a la gente con la boca abierta.

- Esto te traerá mucha suerte con las chicas… los aviones son imanes para las mujeres.

Tercio otro de los integrantes del grupo. A lo que los demás hombres celebraron con fuertes risotadas y rudos golpes en la espalda de Roy. Que solo atinaba a sonreír con cierta vanidad y orgullo a la vez.

- Pero deberás hacer mas ejercicios, para desarrollar tus músculos.- le indicó uno de los pilotos mostrándole su grueso y bien torneado bíceps.- Esto es lo que le encanta a las chicas… a los flacuchos siempre les toca la más fea del lote.- con sorna.- ¿No es verdad Gary?

- Depende a que músculos te refieras, yo tengo otro.- haciendo referencia a sus caderas.- Igual de desarrollado que tus bíceps y tu hermana jamás se ha quejado de mis brazos delgados.

Todos ríen a carcajadas por la salida de Gary, que solo empina su jarra ante su compañero en son de paz. El que accede finalmente riendo con la respuesta del mecánico del grupo. Que se queda mirando a Roy de forma extraña.

- Pensar que hace poco más de un mes te integraste al Circo Aéreo como un espectáculo de relleno. Y ahora eres prácticamente la atracción principal.

- Es verdad.- intervino otro.- Tienes grandes capacidades… deberías estar con nosotros de forma permanente así te prepararíamos otras acrobacias y números por las cuales podríamos cobrar muchas más.

- ¡No!- respondió tajantemente Pops haciendo caer con fuerza su mano sobre la mesa.- El chico tiene que estudiar y salir de la secundaria para que pueda convertirse en alguien con futuro.

- Pero yo quiero ser piloto Pops.- intervino el Roy mirándolo con molestia, ya que él quería única y exclusivamente estar volando y no perdiendo tiempo en la esa aburrida sala de clases.- Es lo único que veo en mi futuro.

- Con mayor razón, si quieres ser piloto debes tener una buena educación y prepararte como corresponde.

- Yo no necesité del colegio para nada.- dijo otro con indiferencia.

- Por eso mira donde estas.- le corto secamente Pops.- En un pueblo perdido en el mapa, sentado en una cantina de cuarta y rodeado de puros fracasados.

- Tienes toda la razón.- tercio Gary entre risas.- Cada vez que no quieras estudiar Roy recuérdanos a nosotros… de seguro así te darás animo.

En la mesa todos los hombres guardaron silencio, mirándose unos a otros con un poco disimulada molestia. Pero sin quererlo pequeñas risas empezaron a colarse entre sus bocas hasta que estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. Asumiendo que tales palabras eran verdad, pero qué diablos así es la vida.- _fracasados, pero de los mejores_.- Dijo uno de los más veteranos de la mesa lo que hizo que las jarras de cerveza se estrellaran con violencia entre el grupo de hombres. Mientras un desaliñado camarero colocaba en la mesa una helada gaseosa que adrede le remarco al niño que la observó desilusionado.

- No me mires así muchacho.- le dijo Pops entre risas.- La ley es absolutamente clara… y Joyce también lo es.

- Además uno de nosotros debe manejar de vuelta.- dijo el piloto de los grandes bíceps empinándose la jarra de cerveza.

En eso una música bastante lasciva hace que todos los comensales del bar fijen la atención en un rustico escenario del cual sale una mujer de piel morena bastante ligera de ropa. Esto llamó poderosamente la atención del chico. Y aunque esa presencia provoco en el cierto pudor, le fue imposible poder apartar los ojos de esa mujer.

- Vamos Lorreine, que no vine aquí para verte con tanta ropa.

Gritó un hombre desde otra mesa que estaba más cerca del escenario. La mujer no lo tomó en cuenta y abriendo tenuemente sus bellos ojos color miel comenzó a cantar de forma bastante impersonal como si el público no existiera. Roy iba a hablarle a Pops pero se sorprendió de que este no mirara el espectáculo. Sino al contrario le estaba dando la espalda concentrándose única y exclusivamente en su nueva jarra de cerveza que chorreaba espuma.

- ¿No te gusta el show Pops?

- Este en particular no muchacho.- le contestó con su rostro serio.- No soy de los que disfruta viendo la decadencia de una mujer… esos espectáculos no son para mí.

- ¿Decadencia?

- Pero acaso no la has visto muchacho.- le dijo mirándolo intensamente.- Anda y mira los ojos de esa pobre mujer… ese es el resultado cuando equivocas el camino y en vez de perseguir tus sueños te dejas seducir por quimeras.

Roy tuvo la sensación que Pops conocía a la mujer que estaba en el escenario, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. La miró nuevamente y pudo entender a lo que el vikingo se refería. La mirada de la cantante era triste, extremadamente triste… tanto como la que su propio padre siempre tenía cuando se quedaba solo. El muchacho también le dio la espalda. E imitando a Pops se concentro en observar mejor su gaseosa antes que los recuerdos tristes vinieran a su memoria.

- La vida es muy dura Roy, eso es algo que tú sabes muy bien ¿Verdad?- le hablo Pops acercándose al muchacho.- Pero al menos nosotros somos hombres y podemos defendernos contra la adversidad.- mostrándoles sus puños.- Y reinventar nuestro camino cada vez que nosotros queramos… en cambio para una mujer que no nace con suerte es todo mas difícil. No importa lo fuerte y determinadas que sean, nuestra sociedad se divierte aplastándolas y clavándole estigmas imposibles de borrar.- dejando escapar el aire de su pecho.- Por eso muchacho trátalas con respeto… uno puede tener aventuras y divertirse con ellas… pero no las engañes, no le vendas falsas ilusiones con el sólo afán de llevarlas a la cama. Eso no lo hacen los hombres.- mirando con una borrosa expresión mientras vaciaba su cerveza.- Y tú eres un hombre ¿O no muchacho?

- ¡Yo soy un hombre como tú, Pops!

- Eso es lo que quería oír!- celebra con entusiasmo abrazándolo como quien le va contar un secreto.- Por eso… lo que nosotros debemos hacer… lo que hacen los hombres como tú y yo. Es que cuando escogemos a la que será nuestra compañera.- sonriéndole con picardía.- Nosotros cuidamos de ellas, aunque nos veamos indiferentes y despreocupados velamos por ellas. Pero de una forma sutil. Sin que se den cuenta… porque si lo hacen ellas pueden trapear con nosotros, cuando una mujer se siente segura se aprovecha de nuestros sentimientos.

- No entiendo Pops.- le respondió el niño confundido.

El corpulento piloto soltó una risotada, mientras otra jarra de cerveza llegaba a su mesa y él inmediatamente la dejaba a la mitad. Pero el chico le seguía insistiendo en que no entendía como debía tratar a una chica entonces.

- No te atormentes tratando de entender ahora muchacho, cuando crezcas mis palabras te harán sentido.- con una expresión socarrona.- Lo importante al final es quererlas lo demás te lo enseñaran los años… y la experiencia.- le dijo esto último moviendo las cejas en forma cómplice.

- Mmmmmmm experiencia.

Repitió el muchacho para sí, dibujándose al instante una torcida sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos algo de lo dicho por Pops había quedado bastante claro para él.

* * *

18 de Agosto de 1993, Hyde Park, Londres.

Betty permanecía sentada en una de las bancas del parque. Leyendo el último número de la revista _Vanity Fair_, que rezaba en su portada Des Palace Coup con una imagen gigante de Lady Di.- _es una verdadera tragedia el que ellos se divorcien… ¿Quien será nuestra futura reina ahora?_- Se preguntó con autentica preocupación, ya que estos temas eran para ellas de vital importancia. Eso se debía a que realmente sentía que los pormenores de la familia real eran como lo de su propia familia. Y es que jamás olvidaría que fue gracias a sus fundaciones y becas que ella pudo torcerle la mano a un destino muy desgraciado que le toco e suerte.- _solo espero que no sea Camila… esa mujer fue una duda que jamás se resolvió.-_ Dijo en forma silente pensando en Sarah y la conversación que tendría hoy con el ruso. Instintivamente levantó sus ojos en dirección a donde su concuñada se encontraba y con una fría opresión en su corazón unas frases se colaron por su mente.- _ojala esta conversación le da paz a tu espíritu querida amiga y no termine alejándote de nosotros_.- Sentencio para sí misma sin un atisbo de pudor por su egoísmo, jamás se avergonzaba de lo que sentía.

- ¡Tía Betty! ¡Tía Betty!

Apareció de improviso Karl, gritando desesperado. Sacando de cuajo a la mujer de sus pensamientos, que apenas lo vio frente a ella se levando de inmediato de la banca sumamente alarmada. Ya que éste venia corriendo con una gran hemorragia nasal que chorreaba profusamente manchándole toda su ropa.

- Pero que te ha pasado.- fue lo único que atinó a decirle mientras trataba de detener la sangre que salía por su nariz.

- Tía Betty, por favor… tiene que venir… Scott necesita ayuda urgente.- le gritó alejando su nariz de las manos de ella y tomándola de las manos para que la siga.

- ¿A Scott…? ¡Que le sucedió a Scott!

- Está peleando con unos chicos.- le explicó mientras la jalaba con mas premura.- Están en los juegos… tía apúrese son muchos.

Betty no pudo seguir escuchando su desconcierto era demasiado y sólo acertó a salir corriendo tras Karl que iba un par de pasos adelante instándola a que corriera más rápido, porque Scott estaba en peligro.- _peleándose ahora por Dios_.- Pensaba ella horrorizada, una cosa es que fuera travieso pero otra cosa muy distinta era que se transformara en un busca pleito a tan corta edad.

Después de menos de cinco minutos de desesperada carrera se abrió ante Betty un escenario que bordeaba el surrealismo. Vio que a su hijo estaba a horcajadas sobre otro niño bastante más grande que él, que recibía de forma implacable el castigo del mayor de los primos Hayes. Y mientras ella se acercaba veía como alrededor de su ellos había otros chicos que animaban acaloradamente la disputa. Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer se abrió paso entre estos y tomando a su hijo por la cintura lo levanto en el aire separándolo de su contrincante que como pudo salió arrastrandose del lugar.

- ¡Scott Bernard!... Pero que significa este comportamiento.

Le gritó escandalizada la joven mujer, que trataba de controlar a como diera lugar al rebelde chico que se retorcía en sus brazos tratando de zafarse y poder seguir con la golpiza.

- ¡Ya cálmate de una buena vez jovencito!

Le ordenaba ella a la vez que disolvía al singular público que se reunió a ver la improvisada disputa infantil. Bajó al niño de sus brazos y cuando se disponía a ponerlo en su lugar un terror frio recorrió toda su espina dorsal.- _ay Dios y ahora donde esta Lisa.-_ Se preguntó con la garganta apretada mirando para todos lados.

- ¡Elizabeth!- gritó angustiada.- ¡Donde estas!

- Mamá me estas gritando en mis oídos.

Le reclamó Scott separándose del lado de su mamá y sobándose bruscamente la mandíbula donde claramente había recibido varios golpes. Pero a su mamá eso ya no le interesaba, miraba hacia todos lados buscando al borde de la histeria a Lisa que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

- Tía… Lizzie está acá.- le dijo Karl tirando de su pantalón.- La aparté de los otros chicos antes de ir por usted… no quería que la siguieran molestando.

Betty miró en la dirección que le apunto Karl a la vez que un mal presentimiento se grababa en su mente.- _otra vez la han estado molestando… esto ya se está saliendo de control_.- Pensó ella, a la vez que pudo divisar a la niña. Y con mucha pena observó que esta seguía arrodillada en el suelo con su vestido sucio y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Al parecer Lisa se estaba transformando en el blanco predilecto para los niños abusadores.

Betty tomó la mano de su hijo y se puso a caminar la distancia que los separaba de la niña. Y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que Scott tenía su puño roto. Tragó un montón de aire y con gran esfuerzo contuvo sus lágrimas. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su temple para que ellos la vieran tranquila y dueña de la situación. Y sentándose junto a Lisa dispuso a los niños a su lado.

- Bueno niños ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que sucedió aquí?- inquirió Betty pasándole u pañuelo a Karl, que gracias a Dios ya no sangraba por su nariz.

- Unos niños comenzaron a molestar a Elizabeth mamá.- respondió Scott sobándose sus manos heridas.- Verdad Karl que ellos fueron quienes comenzaron a molestarla.

El aludido asintió efusivamente:

- Es verdad tía… y todo porque no quiso jugar con ellos. Lizzie no les dijo nada… y ellos comenzaron al tiro a molestarla.- enarcando sus cejas.- Ni siquiera querían jugar con ella en realidad, sólo querían las muñecas de Lizzie.

- Pero como terminó esto a los golpes.- preguntó bordeando la exasperación Betty.

- Es que mi prima empujó a una de las niñas… fue ese un movimiento excelente.- le celebró Scott divertido, que cortó de inmediato su risa al ver el severo rostro de su madre.- Después del empujón donde cayó la niña apareció un gordo asqueroso que empezó a zamarrear a Elizabeth.

- Es verdad tía era un niño grande y gordo que terminó tirando a Lizzie al suelo.- con una inusual furia en sus ojos.- Y mi papá me ha dicho que a una mujer no se le toca… por eso fui a defender a Lizzie y le pegue a ese niño.- sentencio orgulloso.

- Pero tú sabes que Karl no sabe pelear para nada mamá.- le corto Scott.- El gordo apenas lo vio a acercarse le abrió así una mano.- mostrándole un desproporcionado tamaño de la extremidad.- Y de un solo ¡Pum! Karl salió disparado por el suelo… y mamá debes entender con mi prima llorando y mi mejor amigo en el suelo… yo debía tomar cartas en el asunto… tío Donald dice que en su ausencia yo soy quien debe cuidar a la familia.

Betty iba a hablar pero el amigo de su hijo la interrumpió otra vez.

- Tía y llegaron dos amigos del niño obeso y Scott se encargo de ellos también.- con expresión de asombro.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Tío Donald me enseñó bien.- mostrándole sus puños.- Y mas mis conocimientos de Mac Giver para salir de situaciones como esta hicieron el resto del trabajo.

Betty cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de ver como encaraba esta situación porque aunque no podía aplaudir el que se trenzaran a golpes tampoco podía desconocer, el que fueran tan protectores y solidarios uno para con el otro. Eso era algo que la emocionaba; Sobre todo viendo como los dos chicos rodeaban tan cariñosamente a la niña que seguía sollozando.

- Porque reaccionaste así tan violentamente Lisa, así no se comportan las señoritas… si te estaban molestando debiste ir por mí.

La niña permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo y negándose a hablar. Se sentía muy avergonzada con todo lo ocurrido. Además aún estaba molesta de no haber podido defenderse por si misma. Pero Scott que estaba a su lado la instó a que de una buena vez le expliqué el porque ella reaccionó así.

- Detesto mi nombre tía.

Habló de pronto la niña sin siquiera levantar la cabeza y sin poder evitar que fuertes sollozos la remecieran por completo. Betty trató de acogerla pero la niña se apartó bruscamente refugiándose aún más en sí misma, rechazando cualquier tipo de ayuda. Por lo que la madre de Scott decidió entonces optar por otra táctica.

- Que dices pequeña como vas a odiar tu nombre.- sonriéndole dulcemente.- Si es tan lindo.

- Pero mamá tu siempre discutes con tía Sarah por el nom…- se quedó callado al sentir el coscorrón que su madre le daba, por inoportuno.

- A mí me gusta mucho tu nombre Lizzie.- le dijo con una esplendida sonrisa Karl.

- Yo lo odio… siempre me molestan por culpa de él. Tengo que aguantar que me digan cosas tan feas… me comparan siempre con la reina… dicen que soy igual de fría que ella… que tengo su misma expresión gruñona y amargada… si hasta moneda me lanzan diciéndome que esas son mis fotos.

Betty abrió los ojos, no sabía que este amedrentamiento contra la pequeña esto fuera tan grave y aunque trato de sonar relajada, dudo en haberlo logrado con éxito.

- Ay pero querida esas son tonterías infantiles… una niña tan inteligente como tú no debería hacer caso a esas bromas. Si a mí me dijeran que me parezco a una reina estaría encantada.

- ¡Pero es un señora muy mala!- exclamó con frustración la niña.- En tus revistas siempre sale que no es una buena madre, que es fría… indolente. Que no quiere a sus hijos o a sus nietos… que no quiere a nadie solo a su corona.

- Además es una señora muy pero muy vieja… que tiene siempre la misma arruga que se le pone al tío Donald cuando se enoja con Karl.- Betty mira a su hijo furiosa lo que hace que éste instintivamente se cubre su cabeza.- Pero porque te enojas … si es verdad mamá.

- Pero ves tía hasta Scott se burla de mi nombre.- dijo con expresión inconsolable la pequeña.

Karl la miraba con muchísima pena, no le gustaba ver a la prima de su amigo tan triste. Y tomándole la mano a su tía le dice:

- Debemos hacer algo tía Betty porque en verdad la molestan mucho.

La mujer acomodó sus desordenados cabellos, mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos y la sentaba en su regazo. Que aunque al principio se negó en hacerlo, terminó cediendo ante el abrazo de su tía. Que pensaba a marcha forzada como solucionar este drama, no quería abrumar en estos momentos a Sarah con estos problemas. Y Donald… suspiro contrariada su trabajo no le daba tiempo para encargarse de estas cosas.

- Pero cuando yo te llamo Lisa nadie te molesta ¿Cierto?

- Nadie me molesta… porque solo usted me dice así tía.

- A mí me gusta mucho mas Lisa que Elizabeth.- le dijo Karl que gateo un par de pasos hasta donde estaba ella y colocando su rostro justo por debajo de su cara la miro a los ojos.- Creo que Lisa va mas contigo

- ¿De veras Karl?- el chico le regala una esplendida sonrisa.- Pero si cambio mi nombre todos deberán decirme así, no quiero que nadie sepa que me llamo Elizabeth.

- Querida de eso no te preocupes… déjaselo a su tía Betty.

- Y desde ahora andarás siempre con nosotros… jugaremos a todo juntos. Así si alguien te vuelve a molestar yo estaré cerca para defenderte.

Le dijo Scott mostrándole sus maltrechos puños. A lo que Betty al verlo no puede evitar sentir como se le arruga el corazón al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones. Y dejando a la niña a un lado se acercó a Scott para examinarle sus manos. Y cuando intento tocarlas éste las retiró con una evidente muestra de dolor en su rostro.

- Te peleas con tres chicos y no te quejas. Pero te toco tus manos y rezongas como una niñita.- con una mirada perversa.- Ya llegaremos a casa para curarte con alcohol y yodo.

El niño tragó un montón de saliva a la vez que miraba a su madre con ojos suplicantes. Podía ser valiente para muchas cosas, pero aun no era lo suficientemente valiente para resistir el alcohol y yodo de su madre. A su lado Karl reía burlonamente por la suerte de su amigo.

- Yo menos mal me voy a casa.- le dijo triunfalmente.

- ¡Claro que no!- saltó tajante Betty.- Yo misma hablare con tu madre para que te quedes esta noche con nosotros.

Su tono de voz fue autoritario sin darle ninguna chance a que el niño pudiera oponerse a su decisión, por lo que no le quedó otra que suspirar resignado y asumir que correría la misma suerte del alcohol y yodo de Scott. Betty pasó la mano por su frente con cansancio no le gustaba sonar tan dictatorial pero lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era a Margaret en su casa teniendo otro encuentro de aquellos con Donald.

- Mamá a demorado mucho… ¿Por qué no pudimos acompañarla donde tío Richard?- preguntó Lisa de repente.

- Porque tenían que hablar temas de adultos y ustedes solo molestan ahí.- contestó un poco nerviosa. Y poniéndose de pie exclamó.- Que les parece que para pasar este mal rato vamos todos a comer un helado.

Los tres niños gritaron felices y olvidándose de sus penas y heridas. Se pusieron de pie y salieron a toda carrera, salvo la pequeña Lisa que se quedó al lado de su tía Betty y mirándola le tiró de su pantalón.

- Tía yo puedo tomar un helado de agua… es que no me gusta la leche congelada.

- Por supuesto pequeña.- y tomándola de la mano caminó en orientación a los chicos.- Puedes pedir el helado que tú quieras.

- Tía por culpa de esta reunión mamá estaba tan preocupada

Betty se quedó sin aire y rápidamente asintió para satisfacer la curiosidad de la niña y que ésta no le hiciera más pregunta. Mientras un tris de preocupación se enmarcó en su rostro, en verdad ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener noticias de Sarah.

- Ojala todo este bien.- balbuceo para sí.

* * *

18 de Agosto de 1989, Hotel Hilton, Londres.

- ¿Quién podrá ser ahora?

Se preguntó Global al sentir que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación. Él había solicitado expresamente que no fuera molestado, tuvo una mañana muy ajetreada como en general lo han sido estos dos últimos meses, donde casi no había parado en Londres. Donald le había encomendado visitar los distintos astilleros y fábricas de armamentos ubicados en Gales y también los de Escocia. El inglés estaba empecinado en demostrar que los recursos de la Royal Navy podrían administrarse mucho mejor. Por ello requería de su ayuda, para acreditarlo con hechos en el informe que presentaría directamente al alto mando. Por lo que ya mañana partiría nuevamente a Escocia a inspeccionar la más importante base de submarinos que tiene la Armada Británica. Ese era el motivo por el que no quería ser molestado, necesitaba descansar para estar con ánimo para la maratónica jornada de mañana.

- Pensé que ya no me abrirías.- dijo Sarah parada en el umbral de la puerta y aunque una casi imperceptible sonrisa se enmarcaba en su rostro. Se notaba claramente que estaba nerviosa.- ¿Me permites pasar?

El ruso se apartó de la puerta y se quedó observándola sin palabras. Era como si su más recóndita y perversa fantasía se hiciera realidad justo hoy. Carraspeó con fuerza para tratar de mantenerse sereno y enfocado. Pero era esto muy difícil, pareciera que día con día Sarah se hacía más hermosa ante sus ojos. Le miraba sin disimulo su largo cabello castaño que caía como cascadas hasta su cintura y que sólo en raras ocasiones como esta tria suelto. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus inalcanzables ojos verdes que ahora lo miraban con desconfianza. Aunque él nunca ha podido olvidar que esos ojos en algún momento de su vida le pertenecieron.

- Tantos años viviendo en Inglaterra y aun te hospedas en este hotel.- mirando donde poder sentarse.- Acaso no pretendes asentarte definitivamente.

- Una casa se me hace inoficioso, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, una cama para dormir… una mesa para trabajar y la comida en el momento que la necesite… esto está bien para mí.

Ella aceptó con cierto escepticismo su respuesta y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía. Luego de eso instaló entre ellos un pesado silencio que en varias ocasiones ambos trataron de romper sin éxito. Estaban demasiado tensos y con la guardia muy en alto. Tal cual lo estaría una fiera esperando el próximo movimiento del cazador.

- No esperaba tu visita Sarah

- ¿De veras? Betty me dijo que tú querías hablar conmigo en privado y fuera de SeaMirror.- abriendo sus brazos.- Y bueno Bruno aquí estoy… tú dirás.

- Betty me dijo que me avisaría con tiempo el día en que nos juntaríamos.

- Si quieres me marcho y vuelvo cuando "_Betty_" te avise con anticipación mi venida.

Le contestó molesta la joven mujer. Y haciendo un ademan para salir de la habitación se paró de su silla. Pero el ruso no estaba para juegos hoy y tomándola firmemente de su brazo la obligó a mantenerse sentada Y aunque ella se resistió tratando de soltarse, terminó cediendo ante él de mala gana.

- Ambos vamos a conversar Sarah.- le habló el oficial con una dura mueca en su rostro.- Y no me importa si el cielo se cae a pedazos… hoy tu me vas a escuchar.

Sarah entrecerró sus ojos de forma amenazante, al parecer tenía la intención de contestarle. Pero para sorpresa de Global ella decidió en último lugar guardar silencio y cruzándose de brazos le hizo un elocuente gesto de que era todo oídos.

- ¿Quieres algo para beber Sarah?

- ¡No!- le cortó en seco.- Quiero irme… quiero irme de aquí y no volver a verte nunca más en mi vida.

- Descuida Sarah.- con una voz triste.- Después de hoy cumpliré tu deseo.

Ella sintió un leve vacio en su pecho ante las últimas palabras del ex oficial soviético. Y mordiéndose su labio inferior sintió que su último comentario estuvo de más. Definitivamente se estaba comportando como una chiquilla malcriada. Pero es que estaba tan confundida sobre que esperar o que hacer. Que lo único a lo que atinaba era a reaccionar de forma agresiva ante cualquier palabra que él le dirigiera.

- Perdóname Bruno, no quise ser grosera.- le dijo mientras lentamente caminaba hacia él.- Pero trata de comprenderme… yo no puedo ser amable contigo… a pesar de la cantidad de años que han pasado. No puedo dejar de sentir rabia hacia ti… jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos. Y ahora casi diez años después te apareces no solo en mi vida… sino en mi casa… con en mi familia. Y pretendes que yo actué como si nada. Que te reciba feliz, con los brazos abiertos. Solo porque eres el fiel y devoto amigo de mi esposo.

- Sarah por favor trata de entender.- le rogó Global.

- Déjame terminar Bruno.- le interrumpió ella dándole la espalda.- Aunque tú no lo creas yo lo intente… ¡De veras créeme que lo intente! Al ver el sincero aprecio que Donald sentía por ti, traté de dejar mis resquemores a un lado. E hice el esfuerzo de recibirte siempre en forma amable y grata en mi casa. Sin jamás tratar de influir en mi marido… o de indisponerte ante él.- girándose y encarándolo de forma desafiante.- ¿Y que recibo de tu parte?... solo insinuaciones, frases inconvenientes, miradas lascivas y ese maldito afán de querer revivir de una u otra forma ese pasado que odio… que odio con toda mi alma.

Ella se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama permitiéndose que largos lamentos al fin salieran de su boca. Después de mucho reprimirse dejó que hoy finalmente su corazón expresara libremente lo que sentía. Y aunque trató de seguir hablando… esto le era imposible sus palabras salían a borbotones de su boca, era como un torrente que estuvo largamente contenido y hoy se desbordaba con furia sin detenerse hasta quedar completamente en calma. Y para sorpresa de Sarah sintió como el significado de estas palabras le quitaban un peso de encima, el saber que él la escuchaba y compartía su carga que jamás había confiado a ningún otro, ya que solo le pertenecían a él. Esto le reconfortaba enormemente ahora y conforme pasaban los segundos sentía que se aflojaban sus ataduras. Al fin se estaba sintiendo libre.

Global caminó hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado y la quedó observando en silencio. Esperó pacientemente a que ella se desahogara por completo. Hasta cuando sus ojos dejaron finalmente de llorar y guardo silencio.

- Lo siento Sarah.

- No es verdad Bruno.- le dijo calmadamente.- Tú no lo sientes, si así fuera no te empeñarías en seguir vinculado a mi vida… a veces creo que quieres verme así… pasándola tan mal.

- Como puedes pensar eso.- le respondió con vehemencia.- Yo te amaba… tú sabes que te amaba… no quiero que sufras. Solo deseo que cerremos esta historia.

- Extraña forma de amar tienes.- le dijo levantando su rostro sereno pero enjuagado en lagrimas.- Entonces si me amabas ¿Porque te fuiste?

El ruso aspiró hondo, el momento de hablar con la verdad había llegado. Era este el instante en que debía exorcizar a sus fantasmas.

- Esa mañana desperté más temprano de lo habitual, mientras me acomodaba la ropa me quedé pegado observándote ahí sentado sobre la silla. Siempre me gustaba verte dormir, no sé porque pero me relajaba cuidarte hasta que llegaba el momento en que despertabas.- con un chasquido de sus labios.- Lo siento ese no es el tema… poco antes que dieran las ocho de la mañana me llaman de la recepción. Darela estaba ahí y necesitaba hablar conmigo de forma perentoria.

- Sarah enarcó sus cejas, ese nombre le resultaba muy familiar pero no recordaba de donde. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo al oficial ruso. Este contestó por ella.

- Debes recordarlo, ese era el oficial del GRU que anduvo vigilando las dependencias del Bolshoi y que en más de una ocasión busco excusas para interrogarte.

- Si ahora lo recuerdo… tú jamás se lo permitiste.- mirándolo con recelo.- ¿De qué quería hablar contigo?

- Vino a advertirme que tú estabas en peligro.- ella se levantó de la cama y lo miró incrédula.- Vino a decirme que la KGB estaba tras tus pasos… supuestamente ellos habían descubierto que tu visita no era tan inocente y que en verdad eras un agente del imperio, que a través mío pretendías obtener valiosa información militar.

- Pero eso es falso Bruno. Absurdamente falso.- le increpó indignada.- Acaso… ¿Tú le creíste?... por eso me dejaste

- Él se plantó violentamente enfrentándola con el rostro lívido de ira.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! pero lo que yo creía poco importaba a esas alturas.- le respondió con furia.- Eso es lo que tú nunca entendiste, yo ya estaba en la mira de los agentes de inteligencia, mis constantes cuestionamientos al proceder de la administración me estaban pasando la cuenta.- con una frialdad en su voz.- Este idilio romántico era la excusa perfecta para pasarme por las armas y a ti utilizarte como rehén político.

La mirada de Sarah se endurecía con cada palabra que el ruso pronunciaba. Esta explicación lejos de hacerla comprender el actuar de Bruno la llenaba de más cólera. Por lo que haciendo pesar cada una de sus palabras le pregunto:

- Aun no me dices porque te fuiste.

- Como es que no lo entiendes Sarah…

Global no pudo terminar su frase por que la mujer le estrelló su mano en una fuertísima cachetada. Que hizo que el ruso volteara el rostro por el impacto.

- Deja de tratarme como una estúpida.- le silbo ella con los dientes apretados.- La noche anterior me ofreciste matrimonio y una vida en que permaneceríamos siempre juntos… que te costó subir a nuestra habitación y explicarme esto mismo que me estás diciendo ahora ¡DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES!

- No tuve opción.- bajando el rostro.- Darela me ofreció una chance para nosotros. Me daría una coartada siempre y cuando me fuera de inmediato con él. Así podríamos decir que era falso que estábamos juntos, ya que siempre estuve con él.

Ella camina hacia él y le levanta el rostro quedando muy cerca del suyo. Sus verdes ojos brillaban incandescentes, destilaban una rabia que él jamás había visto.

- Eres un mentiroso, un mentiroso y un cobarde. Si tanto yo te hubiese importado ¿Por qué no me avisaste que la KGB venia tras de mí? O ¿Porque no me dejaste en la Embajada Británica?- con la mirada cargada de desprecio.- Sólo te importa tú y tu carrera.

- ¡Bozhe Moy! Es que acaso no entiendes que no pude volver a ti porque te amaba demasiado… demasiado.

Le dijo tomándola intempestivamente de los hombros sosteniéndola con fuerza muy cerca de sí. Y con el aliento entrecortado comenzó a susurrarle.

- No podía subir… no podía despertarte… no podía enfrentarte y decirte que ya no podríamos estar juntos. No tenía fuerza para ello Sarah. Ya que solo hubiese bastado con que tú me hubieses pedido una sola vez que permaneciéramos juntos. Y yo no hubiese tenido la fuerza para negarme, lo que hubiese acarreando la condenación automática para ambos… para ti.- acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.- Te dejé una carta explicándote todo lo que pasaba, que no tuvieras miedo Darela ya se había contactado con la Embajada Británica y ellos irían por ti.

- Nadie me dijo nada.- le respondió bajando el rostro aun impactada por la confesión de Global.- Nadie me entrego tu carta… me quedé sola, tenia tanto miedo. Si solo hubiese sabido lo que pasaba… yo no habría enloquecido y nada de lo que después pasó… hubiese ocurrido.

Ella sintió la tentación de nuevamente derramar sus lágrimas. Pero no se lo permitió se obligó a ser fuerte y lo enfrentó mirándolo sin temor. Él por su parte necesitaba saber que había sucedido con ella… aún la tenia firmemente sujeta de los hombros y no pretendía soltarla hasta que ella le contase toda la verdad.

- Que te ocurrio esa noche Sarah… porque estuviste perdida.- le preguntó levemente.- Por favor dime que te pasó.

- Sinceramente no tengo muy claro lo que sucedió… supongo que estaba muy débil y me desmaye, debí golpearme al caer… ya que es la única forma en que logro explicarme el haber perdido la criatura que estaba esperando.

El tiempo pareció congelarse ante Global. Y lentamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a perder los colores y formas, incluso sus músculos parecían retorcerse bajo sus huesos. Mientras una cruenta voz se coló en su mente repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que ella le había pronunciado.- _no puede ser… un hijo… un hijo. Y yo los abandone… los deje tirados a su suerte… un hijo maldición Sarah estaba esperando un hijo mío.- _Se dijo con los dientes apretados mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban ante el peso de esta revelación. Con mucho trabajo logro mantenerse de pie y firme ante ella. Sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, pero es que era imposible más bien dicho inconcebible que Sarah halla estado esperando un hijo de él.-_ si yo lo hubiese sabido_.- Pensó a la vez que volvía a mirarla porque ahora con esto, cambiaba todo… toda su historia con Sarah cambiaba.

- ¿Estabas embarazada?

- Yo no lo sabía Bruno… te lo juro nunca lo supe.- con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas.- Sólo me enteré cuando los médicos me comunicaron que lo había perdido. Fue horrible… me sentí morir… fue mi culpa Bruno yo debí saber que estaba embarazada. No entiendo como fui tan irresponsable… yo tengo la culpa de su muerte.- con desgarradores lamentos.- Aún hoy no dejo de recriminarme mi imprudente conducta… si no hubiese salido…

- Oh Sarah… por favor perdóname.

Fue lo que le contestó Bruno, tomando a Sarah entre sus brazos y envolviéndola con gran ímpetu. Permitiéndole que ella llorara francamente sobre su pecho, y aunque él también sentía la tentación de llorar, porque su alma clamaba por el desahogo. Se obligó a mantenerse sereno preocupándose única y exclusivamente de contenerla a ella.

Permanecieron varios e interminables minutos así abrazados. Que para el ruso fueron como una pequeña estadía en el paraíso. Donde se colaron por sus sentidos ese embriagante aroma a violetas y roció, ese que tantas noche él se la pasó añorado volver a sentir. Porque a pesar que la noticia que recibió fue devastadora y de la cual probablemente jamás podría recuperarse. Tenerla al menos así aunque fuera por un instante, sería un recuerdo que valdría el precio de una vida entera.

- Daría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás. Para haber sabido que esperabas un hijo mío.

- Nuestra historia está llena de _cómo sería_… Bruno.

Le habló ella despegando el rostro de su pecho y observándolo con una expresión triste.

- Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mí y me hubieses contado todo lo que estaba pasando ese día en el hotel. Pudimos haberle dado siquiera chance a nuestro…- su voz se quebró.- A nuestra familia.

- Sarah yo en verdad lo lamento… me pasare la vida lamentando haberme ido ese día… te lo juro. Es el error con el que viviré para siempre.

- Yo también pienso mucho en que sería de nosotros si te hubieses quedado conmigo.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Creo que pudimos haber sido felices.

Global la quedó mirando con los labios entreabiertos, aun tenia a Sarah sujeta entre sus brazos y un impulso incontrolable se apoderó de su ser y de su razón. Bajando quedamente su rostro hacia su boca que no le ofreció ninguna resistencia. Esa actitud tan vulnerable y dispuesta de ella terminó por barrer con sus últimas dudas que le ofreciera el sentido común, posando finalmente sus labios por sobre los de ella. Sintió casi de inmediato una corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde la medula hasta su cráneo a la vez que su boca se llenaba al sabor de las violetas. Pero inesperadamente algo rompió el encanto haciendo que el oficial abriera sus ojos y detuviera de inmediato el beso. Y lo que descubrió le desgarró el alma. Sarah permanecía inmóvil, con sus labios cerrados sin demostrar reacción alguna ante el beso que él le estaba dando. Global totalmente confundido la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- De lo que buscas Bruno, ya no queda nada.- le dijo ella suavemente mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos.- Cuando te vi por primera vez quedé convencida que no sentía absolutamente nada por ti… pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a verte con cierta regularidad empecé a cuestionarme muchas cosas.- mirándolo de una forma amarga casi compasiva.- Pero ya no tengo ninguna duda. Lo siento pero ya nada queda de lo que sentí por ti laguna vez.

El intentó hablarle pero no lo consiguió, sintió que todo lo que podría decirle esta de mas a estas alturas.

- Te ame muchísimo eso tú siempre lo has sabido. Me entregué por entero a ti, confiando ciegamente en tu cariño. Creyendo que nada nos separaría.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Quizás por ello aún ahora ciento tanto miedo de entregarme por entero a Donald… si me vuelven a destruir el alma no tendré la fuerza de volver a ponerme de pie.

Él se acercó nuevamente a ella e intentó tomarla del brazo, pero ella sutilmente esquivó su agarre. Ya no estaba nerviosa ante él. Ya no era la misma persona que entrara a su habitación.

- Después de lo que me sucedió contigo, jamás pensé que podría volver a enamorarme. En verdad ni siquiera soñé en que podría volver a sentir en mi corazón.- sonriendo de manera involuntaria.- Pero apareció Donald, desde el otro lado del salón sonriéndome con timidez y halagándome hasta mis defectos. Hablamos durante toda la fiesta estaba encantada con su figura tan segura, despejada y tranquila. Me conquistó de inmediato.- con un hilo de voz.- Yo no me lo propuse, ni menos lo planee. Pero todo en él me atraía y fascinaba… la fuerza de sus convicciones y la enorme pasión que pone en todas las cosas que realiza. Donald es alguien tan distinto a todo lo que yo había conocido, no es solo un hombre para amar sino también estaba lleno e cualidades dignas de admiración. Tú no sabes el orgullo que siento cada vez que estoy a su lado… para él nada es imposible todo lo consigue, incluso volvió a hacerme sentir viva.

- Creo que puedo entenderte.

- No lo entiendes… tú jamás has podido comprender la profundidad de mis sentimientos. Mi amor por él va mas allá de la razón… es una adicción sin la cual ya no podría vivir.- mirándolo con lastima.- Pero debo reconocer que gracias a ti hoy he podido ser totalmente consciente de los sentimientos que tengo por él.

Global quería salir a como dé lugar de esa habitación, estar escuchando la loas y alabanzas que Sarah le prodigaba a su marido. Eran para él una tortura insoportable, porque viéndola parada ahí frente a él con su voz serena y su mirada tranquila sabia que le hablaba con absoluta franqueza. Y eso le dolía.

- Sabes Bruno cuantas veces te maldije en silencio cada vez que comprobaba que no podía ser madre. Sabes cuánto te odie cada vez que un aborto me impedía el poder darle un hijo Donald.

El oficial guardo silencio no había nada que pudiera decir ante eso.

- Entiendo de cierta manera tu actuar.- respirando profundamente.- Y si las circunstancias hubiesen terminado de forma distinta, yo también actuaria más conciliadora. Pero entiendes que aunque no te guarde rencor… me es imposible compartir a tu lado sin recordar todo lo que destruimos. Porque no solo fue nuestra historia la que se perdió entre nosotros, también hay una criatura inocente que murió por nuestra imprudencia. Y ahora tengo una familia que es la única razón de mi existir… no permitiré que nada les ocurra… ya no ocultare mas lo que nos ha sucedido, ni disimulare lo mucho que me afecta tu presencia… ya no mas Bruno… nunca más.

Y dicho esto tomo su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta. En el último momento la voz del ruso hizo que se detuviera.

- Aunque no me creas lo entiendo perfectamente… por eso me iré a Gibraltar. No me permitiré arruinar tu vida nuevamente.

Ella camino hacia él y le acaricio su mejilla casi de forma dulce.

- No te odio Bruno… entiende eso por favor. Espero de corazón que puedas encontrar la felicidad… pero no puedo ser tu amiga… ni estar cerca de ti… hasta que pueda perdonarme a mí misma. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella le regaló una lenta sonrisa y abandonó la habitación. Dejando al oficial con el espíritu destruido y con una soledad que ni una vida entera de arrepentimiento sería capaz de llenar.

* * *

31 de Agosto de 1993, Valley Falls, Kansas.

- ¡Ya está!- exclamó la mujer con una expresión de triunfo, pero notando de inmediato la carita llena de pena del bebé.- Pero no me mires así Rick, el baño tiene que terminar en algún momento.

Le habló cariñosamente Joyce a su bebé mientras lo envolvía en la toalla y comenzaba a secarle su cabello. Pero el pequeño con sus ojos llorosos se resistía a aceptar que el baño había terminado y con sus diminutas manitos estiradas, intentaba volver a como diera lugar al lavabo.

- Pero no puedes estar más en el agua está ya se enfrió.- y secando con energía su pelo no pudo evitar reír divertida al ver la enmarañada cabeza de su hijo.- Tienes la misma rebelde cabellera que tu padre, si no te pongo atención esto crecerá como maleza.

El bebé la quedó mirando con sus intensísimos ojos azules, como si realmente pudiera entender lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Y esto no le agradase.

- Vaya que eres obstinado Rick.- le dijo con un falso tono de regaño. Y haciéndole cosquillas en su barriga logro que el bebé carcajeara y borrara esa cara malhumorada.- Así me gusta Rick… te ves tan guapo cuando sonríes así.

Le dijo a la vez que lo envolvía en un paño y cargándolo en sus brazos abandonó el baño. Cuando caminaba hacia la sala pudo oír como de la radio salía una canción algo pasada de moda pero que hizo a Joyce llenarse de recuerdos.

- Quieres oír una historia pequeño Rick.- el bebé agita sus bracitos como aceptando la invitación.- ¡Qué bien mi amor! Mira sabes… yo no he tenido una vida con grandes aventuras… nací y crecí en este pueblo y he trabajado en la misma cafetería desde hace ya tanto que creo que lo he olvidado… pero.- sonriéndole tiernamente.- Tengo una historia de amor tan especial, tan hermosa, como pocas personas la han tenido en su vida.

Y riendo como una jovencita enamorada se dio varios giros por la sala. Hasta que se decidió volver a la historia que le prometió contar a su hijo.

- Un día en la cafetería llegó un hombre bastante atractivo pero de rostro malhumorado… _ese era tu padre_. La primera impresión que me llevé de él fue pésima, fue muy mal educado conmigo me dejo en evidencia ante mi jefe por lo que lo deteste de inmediato. Pero para mi mala suerte el que yo pensé que sería un cliente ocasional se transformó en un habitual de la cafetería, siempre llegaba a la misma hora todos los santos días. Y de alguna u otra forma se las ingeniaba para que yo fuera quien lo atendiera. Yo estaba convencida que él tenía algo de sádico porque se divertía enormemente haciéndome enojar. Por el contrario las chicas de la cafetería no dejaban de molestarme diciendome que él era mi enamorado.

Ella guardó silencio y una rara expresión de tristeza se dibujo en su perfil. Su bebé que la miraba atentamente parecía esperar que ella continuase con la historia.

- Veo que te ha gustado la historia.- suspirando lentamente.- Yo Rick siempre he sido un poco boba en los temas del corazón, tengo dificultad en reconocer lo que tengo enfrente y de entender lo que le realmente estoy sintiendo. Pero para mí fortuna tu padre es un hombre con una voluntad incaudicable. Y pese a que su actitud para conmigo cambio yo seguí con mi modo prepotente hacia él, lleno de faltas de respeto siendo francamente grosera.- con un rubor en sus mejilla al recordar cómo se comportó con el.- Por un tiempo bastante largo todo se mantuvo igual entre nosotros. Nuestras dispuestas y regaños se hicieron una cosa habitual en la cafetería, en las cuales participan los clientes, mis compañeras e incluso mi jefe. Todo iba así hasta que un dia la madre de Roy me pidió que la acompañara a una fiesta… ella iría con su novio pero este andaba con un amigo. Por lo que me rogó que yo acompañara a ese mal tercio.- riendo divertida.- Yo no quería ir, no me gustan mucho las fiestas, además algo me decía que en todo esto había un asomo que no encajaba… y vaya que tenía razón Rick.- el bebé ríe ante la expresión de su madre.- Para que te cuento la cara que puse cuando descubrí que el mentado amigo no era otro que tu padre.

Y de improviso ella empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, haciendo que el bebé gritara encantado. Y tarareando una inteligible melodía Joyce siguió danzando por la sala esquivando muebles y sillones. Dejando que su mirada llena de ensueños fuera la que continuase con el relato.

- Tu padre no me dio tiempo a irme y me tomó del brazo así con esa decisión tan propia de él me llevo a la pista y bailamos.- echando su cabeza hacia atrás.- Bailamos por horas sin decirnos una sola palabra. Hasta que de pronto la orquesta empezó a tocar una romántica balada… yo intente irme pero él me tomo firme del talle, poniéndome esa cara que pone cuando no encuentra sus puros. Me apegó a su cuerpo y bailamos esa hermosa balada.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá y elevando con sus brazos al bebé por sobre su cabeza. Lo quedó mirando encantada. Dejando que esos bellos recuerdos embriagaran su mente.

- Rick justo así como estas ahora… me sentí yo en los brazos de tu padre. Mis defensas y prejuicios cayeron. Y ya no vi más al hombre desagradable empecinado en complicarme la vida. Si no vi a un hombre que sin decirme nada era capaz de hacerme sentir la mujer más maravillosamente dichosa del mundo.- una indiscreta lagrima cayo por sus ojos.- Creo que la música seguía sonando… no estoy segura en verdad, solo sé que los dos nos miramos a una tiempo ¿Cuánto duro? Ni aun no hoy he podido saberlo… sólo sé que nos acercamos y sonó un beso.

Inconscientemente se acaricio sus labios en una media sonrisa como si aun sintiese en ellos aquel beso que le prodigara el que es ahora su esposo.

- Pero para nuestra mala fortuna, cuando solo llevábamos unas semanas de noviazgo el tuvo que salir rumbo a un conflicto en Centro América.- borrándose de improviso toda su alegría.- Él en esos años aun pertenecía a la marina y tuvo que irse… fueron meses horribles para mi, casi no tenía noticias de él… no dormía pensando en cómo se encontraría. Pero al final el llegó ileso volvió a mí y nunca más en la vida lo deje irse de mi lado.

Ella aun mantenía esa expresión triste en sus ojos. Ella y Pops tuvieron suerte la guerra solo les dejo cicatrices… en cambio el padre de Roy… sacudió su cabeza alejando ese recuerdo triste de sus amigos. Cuando fijó sus ojos en su pequeño se enterneció al ver que de este salía un indiscreto bostezo.- _es ya muy tarde_.- Pensó mientras caminó rumbo a la habitación para acostar a su bebé.

- Otro día te contare la historia con más detalle.- arropando al pequeño en su pecho.- Sólo quiero que sepas mi vida, que desde ese beso ya jamás nunca aparte a tu padre de mi corazón… es verdad hemos tenido problemas y unas cuantas dificultades pero ¿Quién no los tiene? Lo importante al final mi amor….es saber que quien amas, también lo hace y está dispuesto a caminar a tu lado.

Joyce lo acomodó en su cuna dejándolo totalmente dormido. Y como era su costumbre lo quedó cuidando hasta asegurarse que su sueño fuera profundo. Se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla y darle su beso de las buenas noches. Y justo antes de salir de la habitación le dijo.

- Ojala Rick que no hayas heredado mi corazón… se sufre demasiado con un corazón tan ciego y obstinado como el mío.

* * *

02 de Sdeptiembre de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton.

- ¿Estás segura Lisa?

- Si lo estoy Scott… lo escuchó todas las noches… no me deja dormir.- le respondió la niña a su primo que la observaba con rostro serio.- ¿Qué harán?

- Pues no queda de otra que proceder con la operación Jerry.- volviéndose hacia donde estaba Karl le ordenó.- Entrégame la carnada.

El joven Riber con su rostro lleno de dudas le entregó un bolso con extremo cuidado. El cual es recibido por el niño, que con exagerada ceremonia saca de su interior lo que ellos denominaron carnada.

- Pero eso es un emparedado Scott.- le dijo Lisa sorprendida al verlo.- ¡Y huele horrible!

- Este no es un emparedado ordinario… Es la última creación de nuestro laboratorio… es la trampa infalible para ese ratón que te molesta en tu pieza prima.- abriéndolo con cuidado.- Mira este emparedado tiene tornillos, polvera, cascaras de huevo, cloro y moscas muertas con insecticidas entre otras cosas.

- Yo creo que hubiese sido mejor idea haber traído la ratonera de mi casa.- intervino Karl nada convencido que este plan funcionase.- Este emparedado solo es un experimento… no sabemos si podrá tener éxito.

- Pues claro que funcionara.- le respondió convencido.- Los ratones son muy inteligentes y reconocerían de inmediato la trampa… en cambio de este emparedado jamás sospecharan.

- Pero lograran deshacerse de ese ratón.- preguntó Lisa también perdiendo la fe en el plan de su primo.- Quizás sea mejor que hablemos con mi mamá.

- Tu tranquila esta misión está perfectamente bien planeada. Pondremos el emparedado detrás de tu velador… cuando el ratón sienta el olor de la cascara de huevo saldrá y se lo comerá. Y con la súper mezcla que le hemos puesto morirá envenenado antes de que sirvan la cena.

La madre de Lisa ingresó a la sala de música donde se encontraban los niños. Rápidamente Karl guardó la carnada en el bolso escondiéndola tras su espalda y sonriéndole inocentemente a la mujer que trae una poco agraciada frunción en su rostro.

- Blimey… que horrible olor es el que hay en este lugar.

- Karl piso una caca de perro tía Sarah.- respondió apresuradamente Scott, antes que su tía sospechara de su plan.

- Pero por Dios pequeño ve al patio a limpiarte o mejor dale tus zapatos a Meriedith antes que conviertas este lugar en una cloaca.- le responde con una lenta sonrisa.- Ahora Elizabeth ven para acá que es hora de comenzar con tu lección de piano.

- Me llamo ¡LISA! mamá.

Aclaró con molestia la pequeña niña que se enfurecía cada vez que la llamaban por su nombre. Sarah entorno sus ojos y una pequeña maldición en contra de su concuñada salió de su mente. Ya que esta fue la que acuño la idea en su hija de llamarse Lisa. Pero ya había decidido no darle más batalla a este tema, si ni siquiera contaba con el apoyo de Donald quien también había cedido al capricho de su pequeña. Optó que por ahora lo mejor era abrir las ventanas y decirles a los niños que la dejaran sola con _"Lisa_" para su lección de piano.

- Después nos juntamos a jugar Lisa.

Le habló Scott en tono cómplice antes de abandonar la sala. Karl por su parte intentaba esconder como podía su oloroso paquete, pero de todas maneras se las ingenio para poder despedirse de la niña guiñándole un ojo que la hizo sonreír. Ella luego de verlos salir caminó donde su madre que ya se encontraba sentada en el banquillo frente al piano acomodando las partituras que verían hoy.

- Practicaste tus ejercicios de calentamiento.- la niña mueve afirmativamente su cabeza.- Muy bien entonces comenzaremos con lo de siempre. Posiciona correctamente tus manos en el DO central.- ella supervisa el ejercicio pero a pesar de que Lisa lo hace muy bien este no es perfecto y ella le reacomoda la posición de sus muñecas.- No te olvides que tienes que relajarlas amor de lo contrario tus notas sonaran como si las percutara una maquina.

La niña la observaba atentamente, aprendiendo de memoria todos los consejos que su madre le daba. Lisa había descubierto que sentía una verdadera fascinación por el piano y soñaba algún día poder tocar tan maravillosamente como ella. Por eso no le importunaba estar casi tres horas diarias practicando una y otra vez estos ejercicios básicos. Que aunque eran tediosos los repetía sin protestar o reclamar ya que su madre le había dicho que debía repasarlos hasta que sus manos se acostumbraran tanto al piano que el teclado terminaría siendo una extensión de sus dedos.

- Muy bien pequeña esta es la postura correcta, no olvides marcar siempre la posición de tus codos.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Ahora que practiquemos el Stccato… recuerdas lo que es.

Si mamá, es una técnica que consiste en acortar la duración de la figura de valor que aparece en el pentagrama o doble pentagrama.- elevando sus ojos y tratando de recordar algo.- Ah y su grafía en la partitura consiste en un punto que se coloca encima o debajo de la nota musical.

Sarah se quedó sorprendida mirando con la boca abierta a su hija. Ella simplemente es increíble, aprende todo con una rapidez y perfección que la dejaba sin palabras.- _eres como una pequeña esponja que absorbe todo el conocimiento que te entrego_.- Se dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente, pero había algo en ella que le recordaba en demasía a su marido. Y era que todo se lo tomaba tan en serio como si más que un pasatiempo este fuera un deber.

La mujer tomó las partituras que consistían en los ejercicios para la mano derecha e izquierda y sin dar más demora dio comienzo a la lección del día de hoy. Sarah a pesar del profundo amor que sentía por su hija no se permitía ser condescendiente con ella, por lo que era una profesora bastante estricta y es que además veía en ella mucho potencial y si en un futuro Lisa decidía seguir sus pasos, estos años serian vitales para su formación.

- Lisa, esto se ejecuta articulando levemente la muñeca y moviendo más que nada el codo… así no vez.- le dice mostrándole como era la correcta ejecución de la técnica.- Sientes la diferencia de cómo emerge el sonido del piano.

- ¿No estarás siendo demasiado severa Sarah?

La interrumpió sorpresivamente Donald que estaba parado solo unos pasos tras ella. Sorprendiéndolas a ambas que se voltearon rápidamente a verlo. Lisa al comprobar que la augusta figura de su padre se encontraba ahí, no pudo contenerse y exclamo jubilosa.- _papi has regresado_.- Pero sin abandonar en ningún momento la posición de sus manos sobre el teclado.

- Me sorprende que el temido y respetado capitán Hayes me acuse a mí de ser severa.- le respondió Sarah a la vez que se levantaba del banquillo y caminaba hacia él.- Que alegría verte en casa querido… ¿Pero a qué se debe esta sorpresa?

- Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones.- tomando la mano de su mujer.- Sé que me he demorado más de lo que prometí, pero ya finalmente estaré con ustedes un mes completo.

Lisa abandonó su puesto y corrió hacia su padre con sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo llenos de ilusión.- _entonces ahora tendrás tiempo para enseñarme a nadar papá_.- Él tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la posó sobres sus hombros.

- Por supuesto que si.- le respondió con entusiasmo.- Y no solo haremos eso pequeña también saldremos a navegar… ya tienes edad suficiente para acompañarme en el Capitán Ahab.

- Pero Donald si solo tiene cuatro años.- le interrumpió preocupada Sarah.- Además esta época del año no es muy buena para salir a navegar.

- Tranquila Sarah yo a la edad de Lisa ya había recorrido todo el canal de la mancha y en una embarcación bastante más precaria que la nuestra.- y mirando a su hija que tenía la costumbre de ponerse la gorra de su padre le dice.- Ahora Lisa necesito que nos dejes solos a tu mamá y a mí para conversar.

Le pidió dejando a la pequeña en el suelo que sin quitarse la gorra se despidió de ellos y salió de la sala alegremente diciendo que iría donde los chicos.

- En verdad me preocupa que lleves a Elizabeth a navegar. Es tan pequeña si al menos ya supiera nadar.

- Se llama Lisa querida.- Sarah gira sus ojos con molestia.- No te pongas así, a mí tampoco me cayó en gracia que rechazara su nombre. Pero debes reconocer que desde que adoptó este apelativo se le va más segura y ya no ha tenido tantos problemas con los otros chicos.

La mujer asintió resignada. Lo que su marido le decía era completamente cierto, desde ese día de la pelea de los niños en el parque el hostigamiento hacia su hija había cesado casi por completo. Ella a su vez demostró más seguridad y una personalidad bastante fuerte que se debe en parte a la gran influencia de Scott y Karl que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

- Si tienes razón supongo.- y colgándose de su brazo.- Pero no rehúyas del tema de que Lisa es muy pequeña para salir contigo… me da miedo que algo pueda sucederle.

- Sarah acaso me crees capaz de exponer a nuestra hija a algún peligro estúpido.- besándole su mano.- Consérvate tranquila… si ya tengo todo dispuesto para salir mañana con Lisa y Scott.

- Y Karl.

El oficial ingles pego un gruñido de molestia ante las últimas palabras de su mujer_.- ya debería empezar a cobrarles manutención a John y Margaret_.- Pensó contrariado de tener siempre a ese chico metido en su casa. No tenía nada en específico contra el muchacho, al contrario lo encontraba gentil y bien educado. Pero verlo a cada instante era restregarle ese odioso pasado cuando tuvo que deshacerse de Little Priors

- De ninguna manera este es un viaje especial… solo de la familia.

- Pero si el casi se ha criado con nosotros Donald.

- Y que quieres Sarah que le de mi apellido también.- le dijo con evidente molestia y evitando el mirarla a los ojos.- O que lo incluya en el testamento.

Esta reacción provoca una suave risilla en su mujer.

- No claro que no mi amor… pero se razonable los chicos se programaron para pasar el fin de semana juntos no pretenderás dejarlo aquí solo con nosotras.- tomándole el mentón y obligándolo a que lo mirase.- Por favor Donald deja que los acompañe… hazlo por mí.

El hombre se quedó refunfuñando por lo bajo. Pero sin que jamás lo quisiera reconocer él, de una manera u otra terminaba cediendo a los deseos de su mujer. Que siempre que posaba sobre él esa mirada cargada de promesas y misterios a él no le quedaba más que consentir a sus caprichos.

- Muy bien tú ganas.- le cortó con un falso tono de molestia.- Pero solo lo hago porque no quiero que a mi vuelta estés enojada.- acercándose a su rostro.- Porque apenas lo haga quiero que me acompañes a un viaje.

- Mmmmmmm señor oficial.- apegando todo su cuerpo a el de él.- Es ese tiempo que me prometió sólo para nosotros.- él asiente.- Mmmm pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.

- Por supuesto que no… Es sólo que la salida de Henry a Gibraltar me hizo en extremo difícil coordinar la fecha.

Apenas pronuncio este nombre una evidente expresión de molestia se asomó en las facciones de Sarah. Donald pudo verla claramente y esto le irrito de sobremanera… estas reacciones cada vez le sonaban más extrañas dejándole un mal sabor de boca. Ya estaba seguro que no era por celos hacia Betty y aunque había intentado hablar de eso, ella le rehuía el tema con un indisimulado nerviosismo.- _esto es algo mas_.- Medito en su interior y esa sola idea lo inundo de una rabia de proporciones. Se alejó con cierta brusquedad de su mujer sin mediar palabra se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Hablare con Betty para que aliste a los niños mañana… te veré para el almuerzo.

Sarah pudo responder un entrecortado.- _si.-_ A la vez que su mente se castigaba por haber demostrado esa reacción refleja que Bruno provoca en ella.- _debo hablar con Donald… si no lo hago lo puedo estar perdiendo para siempre.- _Se dijo con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

- Sera que esta pesadilla nunca tendrá fin.

* * *

02 de Septiembre de 1993, Biblioteca Nacional, Beijing.

Sostenía con firmeza la pieza en su mano izquierda mientras sus ojos analizaban con extrema frialdad las piezas restantes, tratando de dilucidar donde esta encajaba. Pero como no tenia éxito decidió cerrar sus ojos tratando de poder recrear en su mente el cuadro completo de la figura, aplicó las técnicas que sus maestros la habían estado enseñando durante este tiempo. De pronto sintió que su mente se ilumino y sin hacer un acto de raciocinio alguno pudo colocar la pieza donde correspondía.

- Al paso que vas Zor te amanecerás aquí en la biblioteca tratando de armar este puzle.

El niño ya se había percatado de la presencia de la muchacha, pero no permitió que esta le perturbase en su labor. Por lo que siguió concentrado en tratar de encajar otra pieza.

- El puzle blanco es el mayor desafío para quienes se jactan de poseer una memoria prodigiosa.- sonriendo de forma mordaz.- Pero por lo que veo tu no lo estas logrando, ya llevas más de seis horas continuas tratando de armarlo… deberías despejarte un poco, porque no vienes conmigo al patio.

- No puedo.- le respondió con indiferencia.- Los maestros me ordenaron que ´permaneciera aquí sentado hasta que terminase de armar este puzle.

- Dime Zor.- clavándole sus almendrados ojos color miel, que más que nunca la hacían ver como un gato egipcio.- Tú siempre les haces caso a todo lo que ellos te ordenan.

En cuanto estas palabras abandonaron su boca, ella se acercó hacia el niño sin dejar nunca de obsérvalo. Y tomando una de las piezas sueltas del puzle la coloco sin vacilación alguna en el lugar correcto. Zor que la observó en silencio tenía una mezcla confusa de sentimientos por un lado sentía frustración por comprobar una vez más que ella era mucho más hábil que el. Pero también no podía negar que esta chica despertaba en él un desafío que lo hacía progresar incasablemente en sus habilidades.

- No creí que esos viejos hubiesen podido domesticarte tan rápido. Pensé que tú eras una persona con más ímpetu pero me equivoque tú no eres más que un perrito obediente.- finalizo con una tenue risa.

- De que te ríes.-le respondió ofuscado y clavándole amenazante sus ojos color lila tan inusuales cono todo en él.- Si tu eres igual que yo, obedeces sin chistar todo lo que te ordenan… hasta tu matrimonio fue una orden no.

- No muestres emociones Zor.- le dijo en un tono impersonal.- Eso te ha hace débil, acaso no te lo han enseñado aún… por otro lado respondiendo a tu acusación, yo para nada soy como tú, yo no obedezco las ordenes que ellos me dan… simplemente los utilizo.

- Como los utilizas, no te entiendo.

- Si me acompañas afuera te lo explico… necesito aire, siento que estas paredes se me vienen encima.

El chico se levantó sin hacerle ningún gesto sólo se limitó a seguirla en silencio, mientras la observaba solapadamente. Siempre desde el primer día que la vio ella había logrado acaparar poderosamente su atención. Pero con esa misma intensidad algo en su interior le decía que debía mantenerse apartado lo más posible de ella, era algo así como una advertencia que su instinto de supervivencia le enviaba. Pero al parecer ella estaba empecinada en seguirlo a donde fuese, al parecer la notable diferencia de edad entre ellos no parecía importarle, ya que se mostraba muy agradada estando cerca de él. Lo que molestaba de sobremanera a Zor, que sentía ya una abierta animadversión a la raza que ella pertenecía, esto potenciado por lo que los maestros inculcaban en él. Pero lo que más le molestaba en el fondo era que ella lo trataba como a una mascota con la cual le gustaba jugar.

- Porque obedeces ciegamente todo lo que tus maestros te ordenan.

- Porque ellos están cuidando de mi.- le respondió luego de pensarlo un largo rato.- Además eso fue lo que papá me dijo antes de que saliéramos de Rusia.

- Pobre avecilla.- le contestó con una clara expresión de desprecio.- Yo en cambio acepto lo que me ordenan porque sé que es lo que necesito para poder evolucionar, para llegar al siguiente nivel… todo eso que a ti te enseñan ahora yo ya lo sé.- mirando hacia el cielo.- Únicamente los estoy utilizando y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que alcance mi meta.

- ¿Cuál es tu meta?

- Liderar este país.- se gira hacia él y lo mira con sus ojos ardientes abandonado su habitual frialdad.- Hare de mi nación la más fuerte y respetada del mundo.- dijo esto subiendo el tono de su voz dejando de manifiesto una rabia contenida.- Ellos solo se disputan miserables cuotas de poder, se pelean como perros vagos los restos del vertedero. Sin preocuparles en nada que nuestro pueblo… nuestra gente se mueran de hambre condenándolos a una pobreza eterna mientras el vino les chorrea por su copa de plata.

- No muestres tus emociones… eso te hace débil.

Le dijo el niño sonriéndole por primera vez en la vida. Oírla hablar así despertó en él una tremenda simpatía. Ya que le recordaba lo que su padre le decía cada vez que tenía oportunidad sobre los abusadores del régimen que gobernaba a su país.

- Aprendes rápido Zor.- le contesto halagada.- Ellos quieren utilizarnos como vulgares títeres que les asegure su lugar en el poder… despreciando así la magnífica oportunidad de hacer algo por nuestra gente.- mirándolo de manera cómplice.- Pero lo que ellos no saben es que yo hace tiempo corte mis amarras. Y apenas tenga el poder en mis manos acabare con estos titiriteros.

- Por eso te casaras con ese viejo.

- Si Zor y antes de que ellos puedan darse cuenta ya nadie hablara del regente… sino de la Regente o la Regis como a él le gusta decirme.

Fueron estas palabras dichas con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios que hizo a Zor sentir lástima por el que sería el marido de la muchacha. Ella indiferente a lo que el niño estaba sintiendo se arrodillo ante él y le tomo ambas manos.

- Tú y yo somos tela del mismo paño. A ambos nos quieren utilizar como instrumentos, siendo que estamos llamados para algo mucho más grande… yo aquí en China y tú desde tu Rusia, podríamos hacer la alianza más poderosa que la historia haya conocido.

- ¿Una alianza? Pero como… Si yo no tengo nada.- intervino con una abrumadora confesión.- Si ni siquiera sé si algún día podre volver a mi país.

- Tú tienes la capacidad necesaria para lograrlo, solo basta para que te lo propongas.

Él la queda mirando teniendo aun sus manos atrapadas entre las de la muchacha. Que lo está mirando con una leve ansiedad como si esperase de él un compromiso. Y él no podía negar que la idea de deshacerse de los maestros que lo alejaron de su padre era más que tentadora.

- Rusia se ha dividido o más bien se ha desmembrado en pequeñas repúblicas que han generado una crisis más honda de lo que se proyectaba. Por lo que tus maestros ante de lo que piensas estarán otra vez a la sombra del gobierno Ruso donde tu ahí serás su brazo armado… el que hará todo el trabajo sucio.- acariciándole una mejilla.- Y en ese momento mi querido Zor tú debes decidir si jugaras por ellos o por ti.

- Yo en ese tiempo tendré mis propios planes.

- Qué bueno es poderte oír decir eso Zor.

Le contesto ella besándolo muy pero muy cerca de sus labios. Y antes de que el niño pudiera reaccionar ante el inesperado beso. Ella se levantó y antes de marcharse se inclinó levemente hacia él.

- Cuando tengas claro tus planes búscame porque te estaré esperando ansiosa.

* * *

02 de Septiembre, SeaMirror, Southampton.

- Te digo que no había nada Scott.

- Pero revisaste bien Lisa.- le preguntó intrigado su primo.

- Pero claro que estoy segura di vuelta por toda mi habitación y no encontré ni rastro del emparedado ni migas siquiera.- mirando hacia el otro lado.- Tú crees que ese ratón goloso se lo haya comido.

- Pues es lo más probable Lizzie.- con una mirada de pesar.- Pobre ratón ya debe de estar muerto.

- Así es la guerra Karl.- intervino Scott con una expresión seria.- Él invadió nuestro territorio y debimos defendernos. Después de la cena iremos a tu alcoba Lisa para buscar el cadáver.

- ¿Pero en verdad crees que ya está muerto?

- Absolutamente.- afirmo Karl.- Todo lo que le echamos al emparedado tenía el símbolo de la calavera. El pobre ya debe estar tieso… tieso.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió ingresando al comedor Meriedith con la bandeja que traía las bebidas para la cena. Apenas los chicos la ven ingresar guardan sepulcral silencio lo que hace que la voluptuosa ama de llaves se ponga en guardia. Ella sabe muy bien de lo que son capaces esos pequeños delincuentes y esa sospechosa expresión en sus caritas le alertaba que algo estaban tramando.

- Que están ustedes cuchicheando aquí.

- Nada Meriedith.

Le responden los tres al unisonó, mirándola con una falsa expresión de inocencia.

- Solo tenemos mucha hambre.- agregó Scott.

- Hablando de comida, niña Lisa porque tenía ese emparedado tan fétido en su pieza.

- ¡Lo encontraste!- le preguntó la pequeña abriendo inmensamente sus ojos.- ¿Y qué hiciste con él?

La mujer que estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas para la cena, queda mirando a los pequeños y un brillo de especial picardía se asomo en sus ojos.

- Pues que iba a hacer… me lo comí no podía desperdiciarse.

Los tres niños palidecieron súbitamente. Y se miraron entre ellos sin poder ocultar la angustia que los embragaba. Mientras Meriedith apenas conteniendo la risa ingresó nuevamente a la cocina.

- Ella se lo comió, que vamos a hacer.- dijo Karl con un hilo de voz.

- Se va a morir.- exclamó Lisa con los ojos llorosos.- Meriedith se va a morir.

- Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.- sentencio seriamente Scott.- Y si ella se muere… deberé entregarme a la policía.

- Si ella muere Scott todos nos entregaremos a la policía… la culpa es de todos.- mirando a la niña.- ¿Verdad Lizzie?

- Si Scott.- suspirando con resignación.- Deberé escribirles una carta a papá y mamá explicándole que fue culpa del ratón.- sollozando desconsoladamente.- Debimos ocupar la ratonera.

- No llores Lizzie.- tomándole la mano dulcemente.- Piensa que al menos estaremos juntos en prisión y cuando salgamos ya no seremos culpable.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente y Meriedith se encontraba totalmente lista para comenzar a servir la cena. Por lo que se dispuso a hacerlo con los niños que como siempre eran los primeros en cenar. Lisa intento hablarle pero Scott se lo impidió, le dio a entender que sería él quien manejaría la situación.

- Meriedith qué harías si tú supieras que te vas a morir.

- Pues me daría una vuelta de carnero joven Scott.- le contesto con relajo.- De donde yo vengo dicen que la muerte es la felicidad del pobre.

Lisa deja escapar un fuerte estremecimiento.

- Niña Lisa que es lo que sucede.

- Anda un poco sentimental Meriedith no le hagas caso.- interrumpió Scott.- Pero dime qué otra cosa harías aparte de darte la vuelta de carnero.

- Bueno me gastaría todo mi dinero para dar una gran fiesta así me despediría con alegría para que nadie me llorara.

Los tres niños quedaron mirando a la mujer con lastima. Guardando silencio ante ella lo que era tan poco usual en ellos que siempre parecían una tromba a punto de hacer contacto para el desastre.

- Y a ustedes que les pasa… ¿Porque creen que me voy a morir?

- No es eso.- tercio Scott.- Es solo que tu sabes… la muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento… incluso cuando menos te lo esperas.

El ama de llaves se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando con cara de lagartija al pequeño niño que la observaba con expresión de velorio. Ya ofuscada con este jueguito iba a preguntarle qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos. Pero el ingreso al comedor de Sarah y Betty se lo impidió.

- Le avisaron a Donald que la cena está servida.- preguntó Sarah tomando asiento en la mesa.

- Si señora, está en su despacho dijo que vendría en un instante.

Le respondió el ama de llaves mientras seguía sirviendo la cena. No había alcanzado a terminar cuando Donald entro al comedor tomando su habitual lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. Su rostro se mostraba contrariado tal y como lo viera Sarah en la sala de música hoy temprano. Ella trató de hablarle pero el ex profesamente la ignoró. Iniciando conversación con los niños, que a diferencia de otras ocasiones estos se mostraban poco locuaces respondiendo con casi puro monosílabos a las preguntas del oficial.

Betty observaba en silencio toda la escena, había tratado en vano de hablar con Sarah pero ella se excusó durante todo el día retirándose a su habitación so pretexto de una terrible jaqueca. Y Donald por su lado no había asomado ni la punta de la nariz de su despacho.- _será mejor dejarlos solos luego._- Caviló en su mente mientras observaba que los niños y tenían sus platos vacios. Y aprovechando el momento se decidió a actuar.

- Bueno niños despídanse, que aun debemos alistar sus cosas para el viaje de mañana.

Los niños se levantaron de la mesa con un desanimo que si Sarah y Donald no estuvieran tan metidos en sus problemas les hubiese llamado la atención. Únicamente una cosa hizo reaccionar a la madre de Lisa y fue cuando su hija se dirigió al ama de llaves.

- Meriedith… creo que es mejor que te confesaras, tu sabes es mejor estar preparados.

- Porque le dices esas cosas Lisa.- preguntó Sarah

- Solo son cosas de niños.

Tercio Betty relajadamente mientras se llevaba a los niños junto a Meriedith dejando al matrimonio en completo silencio. Había un rictus de angustia en el rostro de Sarah que miraba insistentemente a su esposo que de manera obcecada se negaba a notarla clavando sus ojos únicamente en la taza de café servida delante de él. Ella intento tomar su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa para preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba (aunque ya lo sabía). Pero justo en el momento en que lo iba a hacer él retiró su mano en un claro gesto de desprecio. Esto hirió profundamente a Sarah que apretando con fuerza sus labios decidió que por hoy ya había sido suficiente

- Me retirare a nuestra alcoba, permiso.

Donald no reacciono, la dejó marcharse sin decirle una palabra. Aun se sentía muy molesto, se pasó el día pensando cual era el motivo de porque que cada vez que salía el nombre de Henry a la palestra ella se comportaba así. Ya no era solo por Betty, se ha dedicado a observarla durante todo este tiempo y sabe que es algo mucho más complejo que eso. Y cada una de las explicaciones que asomaban a su cabeza le desagradaban profundamente. Corrió su cabeza y quedó mirando en dirección hacia donde se había ido Sarah.- _hoy le pondría punto final a este tema._- Señaló dispuesto a dilucidar de que era lo que se trataba este asunto. Y levantándose rápidamente de su puesto caminó rumbo a la habitación suya y de su mujer.

El trayecto se le hizo especialmente corto, tanto así que se sorprendió así mismo cruzando la puerta y encontrándose a su mujer parada frente al ventanal. Donald sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho que no fue capaz de definir al verla ahí tan frágil y con su mirada cargada de melancolía. Que sintió el antojo de correr a su lado y preguntarle que le pasaba. Mas sus pies no dieron siquiera un paso, se quedó ahí impertérrito controlando sus emociones. Para poder hacerle frente a Sarah y saber de una buena vez la verdad.

- Te encuentras bien Sarah.- le dijo después de un rato.- Te ves un poco pálida.

- Perfectamente Donald.- girándose sobre sus pasos y posando sus ojos sobre él.- Necesitamos conversar.

Estas palabras tenían bastante cansada a Sarah, este último tiempo se la había pasado sosteniendo desagradables conversaciones. Siendo que con la única persona que debió haber hablado desde un principio fue con su marido que ahora la observaba o más bien dicho la estudiaba detenidamente.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Sarah?

- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente.- tomándole ambas manos y sentándolo junto a ella en la cama.- Es por eso de porque me altera tanto la presencia de Bruno.

- Te escucho.

La mujer la quedó mirando con el corazón palpitante, ¿Acaso había algo un temblor en la voz de su marido? Agachó la mirada recriminándose el no haber tenido el valor suficiente para haber hablado desde un principio con él.

- Donald yo deseo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón el poder seguir construyendo esta familia contigo. Y envejecer a tu lado… pero para que eso pueda ser posible no pueden haber sombras entre nosotros.- presionando con fuerza sus manos.- Por ello tenemos que hablar y es mejor que sea ya. Pues más tarde mi valor me puede luego faltar… yo a Bruno no lo conocí el día de la recepción por su ingreso a la Royal Navy. Si no fue antes mucho muchísimo tiempo antes.

- Fue cuando estuviste en la Unión Soviética.- ella desliza un tímido sí, mientras el rictus de la cara de él parece craquelarse en mil pedazos.-¿Que paso con él Sarah?

- Él y yo tuvimos una relación… que duró.- trago saliva.- Lo que mi estadía duró allá.

El oficial sintió como un gran balde de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo. Porque una cosa es que secretamente desde un principio él tuviera la sensación que esta podría ser la respuesta al comportamiento tan extraño de su mujer, pero el oírlo de sus labios provoco en él un impacto para el que no estaba preparado.- _en el fondo siempre lo supe.-_ Mastico para sí con una gran frustración. Él la conocía demasiado bien y aunque al principio no se había percatado de este asunto le bastó detenerse a observar sus reacciones para descubrirla.

Donald sintió como su corazón comenzó a hervirle en el pecho y un odio animal contra el ruso comenzaba a desbordarlo consumiéndole las entrañas. Se levantó con violencia de la cama tirando con brusquedad de las manos de su mujer. Y dejando caer con violencia sus manos en la mesita de noche que sostenían sus brazos mientras su exhalaba respiración jadeante.

- Por favor amor no te pongas así.- le dijo Sarah caminando tras él y apoyando su rostro en su espalda.- Perdóname… por favor perdóname por no habértelo contado antes.

- Y cuál fue el motivo por el que no lo hiciste.- le inquirió en tono monocorde.

- Tenía miedo de hacerlo.- le dijo quedamente.- Tenia temor de que pudieras juzgarme muy duramente y que no me comprendieras.

- ¿Fue por ti entonces que los hiciste?- en el mismo tono.- ¿No lo hiciste por él?

- Por supuesto que no.- le cortó tajante.- Nunca hable de eso porque fue una historia de mi pasado y cuando él apareció de nuevo en nuestras vidas no supe cómo enfrentarte… créeme es la verdad.

Ella intentó seguir hablando pero un involuntario sollozo llenó su garganta. Se sentía desesperada entendía que sus palabras no lograban tocar a Donald, que permanecía en la misma posición negándose profundamente a verla a los ojos.

- Donald si solo me dejaras explicarte, me dejaras contarte cómo sucedieron las cosas. Sé que podrías entenderme.

- ¡NO!

Le espetó secamente el orgulloso oficial que girándose sobre sus talones se decidió enfrentarla con la superioridad que su porte le daba.

- No quiero oír nada de tu historia con ese hombre.- le dijo con tal frialdad que obligó a Sarah retroceder un par de pasos.- Esto sucedió mucho antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos. Y nada de lo que hayas hecho con tu vida antes de casarte conmigo me importa Sarah… nada de tu vida anterior me interesa.

Se lo repitió mas para convencerse a si mismo que para dejárselo en claro a su mujer. Que lo miraba petrificada sin entender que debía hacer ahora. Imagino tantos tipos de reacciones que él tendría que esta la tomaba medio perpleja.

- Donald si al menos…

- Creo haber sido lo suficientemente obvio Sarah.- con un acerado tono de voz.- Nada de tu pasado me importa… pensé que eso ya lo tenias claro desde el momento en que te pedí matrimonio. Porque en ese momento a mi no me importó para nada tu fama de rebelde, contestaría y mucho menos las decenas de historias que se tejían entorno a ti.- con una irónica sonrisa.- Porque entonces debería importarme el que hayas tenido una licenciosa vida allá en la Ex Unión Soviética…. O en general cualquier aventura que tú hayas tenido.

Sarah sintió el desprecio que salía en las palabras que su esposo le lanzaba. Y estas le atravesaban dolorosamente su corazón. Es verdad que él jamás cuestionó o preguntó sobre su conducta en el pasado, pero ahora en este momento ella descubría lo que el realmente pensaba sobre ella. Y que sólo le propuso matrimonio por la posición que su nombre le daría.

- Entonces ya no tengo nada más que decirte.- caminando hacia el ventanal y dándole nuevamente la espalda.- Y tampoco ya tengo más nada que escuchar.

- Yo voy… a mi despacho.- con el rostro desencajado.- Tengo algunas cosas pendiente aun que atender.

Ella se mantuvo en absoluto silencio como si su estampa fuera una estatua de sí misma. Sin más que hacer Donald salió de la habitación y justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras de sí escucho a su mujer soltar un fuerte lamento. Instintivamente sus músculos se pusieron en guardia y su espíritu protector le ordeno volver a donde Sarah. Pero su mano se quedó congelada en el pomo de la puerta, se sentía un verdadero eunuco en estas situaciones porque aunque su orgullo bramaba por una compensación, algo en su corazón le ordenaba correr a abrazar a su mujer. Sobreponerse a la rabia que sentía y consolarle sus lágrimas.

- Mejor dejemos las cosas como están.

Se dijo en un susurro apretado, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el despacho. Mientras ideas horribles cruzaban por su cabeza.- _por eso siempre lo llamo Bruno.-_ Coligió con impotencia. Y dando un feroz portazo ingresó a su oficina, agarró de cuajo la botella de whisky llenando hasta el tope su vaso. Necesitaba acallar a su mente que a cada instante hacia conjeturas más y más cruentas.

- Y fui yo el estúpido que los volvió a reunir.

Dijo él en voz alta, tomando más de la mitad del whisky que su vaso contenía. Dejó que el pesado liquido quemara su garganta y aturdiera un tanto sus sentidos. Con dedos torpes apenas pudo abrir la caja de sus cigarrillos y comenzó a fumar desesperadamente.- _no quiero sentir dudas… no quiero Sarah._- Lentamente la nicotina con el alcohol lograron apaciguar su rabia, transformándola en un frio vacio.

- Oye Donald, acaso no sabes que el tabaco siempre gana.

- No estoy de humor Betty.- le cortó secamente tomando asiento tras su escritorio.- Así que deshace tus pasos y vete por donde viniste.

- Tus modales son cada vez más deplorables, llegaras a anciano convertido en un completo salvaje. Eso si es que llegas, porque fumando así lo dudo.

Él le lanzo un despectivo bufido antes de vaciar el contenido de su vaso. Ella haciéndose totalmente la desentendida tomo el vaso y lo volvió a servir con whisky.

- ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos Donald?... has sacado la cuenta la cantidad de años que es… yo no en realidad me deprimen un poco los números únicamente se que la primera vez que te vi yo tenía trece años.

- Oh recuerdos nostálgicos hoy no.- con gesto exasperado.- Con lo que menos quiero lidiar ahora es con el pasado.- le contestó aceptando el vaso de whisky.

- Está bien como tú digas. Es solo que no sé porque recordé lo mucho que Scott se preocupaba de verte tan solo, tan renuente a querer establecer cualquier tipo de relación con alguna muchacha.- sonriendo divertida.- Yo hasta le sugerí a tu hermano que quizás tu problema era que tenias otro tipo de preferencias.- él la mira indignado y con los ojos envenados.- Pero es una fortuna que conocieras a Sarah ¿_Verdad_?

Él la quedó mirando con el rabillo de su ojo con una furia que haría temblar hasta los más valientes. Pero ella hizo como que el asunto no era con ella.

- Porque dime acaso que no es increíble que una mujer con tanta clase y tanto mundo como ella se fijara.- sonriendo socarronamente.- En un espartano como tú, que de romance entiendes tanto como yo de algebra.

- Así que tu también sabias eh.

- Saber que Donald.

Le preguntó ella con su rostro cargado de una cándida inocencia.

- No te hagas… tú sabías lo de Bruno y Sarah.- golpeando la mesa.- Y te prestaste también para este circo.

- ¿Cual circo?- enarcando sus cejas.- Si te refieres a mis salidas con Bruno te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dio una senda cátedra de lo conveniente que seria para mi darle una chance… y lo hice.

Él iba a replicarle, pero Betty con esa expresión tan de suficiencia que posee siguió parloteando. Sin importarle que sacara de quicio a Donald ella.

- O si te refieres a que ellos tuvieron una relación… si lo sabía. Pero a que darle importancia si ya pasó hace tanto tiempo.

Donald la quedó mirado boquiabierto, está bien que ella quisiera proteger a Sarah pero no podía tomar la situación con tal relajo. Prendió otro cigarrillo dispuesto ahora sí a que su cuñada se marchara de su despacho. Y lo dejase solo y en paz.

- Vamos cuñado hablas como si tú jamás hubieses tenido ninguna aventura pre marital.- conteniendo las ganas de mofarse.- Está bien que te jactes en ser más frio que una espada pero no me digas que nada hubo por ahí.

- Que poco tino tiene esta conversación Betty.- se defendió incomodo.- Además no es lo mismo.

- Pero que machista Donald.

- No es eso Betty.- elevando los brazos derrotado.- Si ella no quiso contármelo de inmediato es porque esa relación fue muy importante… y no quiero saber cuán importante pudo ser… o peor descubrir cuán importante aun es.

Betty entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con recelo.

- Acaso crees que Sarah aún pueda tener algo con él.- poniéndose de pie.- Porque si es así yo te puedo asegurar que…

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- le dijo levantándose también y golpeando con violencia el escritorio.- Debió amarlo mucho… yo la conozco bien y me basto verla para saber que esto no solo fue una aventura.

- Sarah te ama.- palmoteándole la mano.- En serio Donald, ella te ama mucho, aunque no sabría decirte que es lo que ella vio en ti para amarte de esa manera.- endureciendo su rostro y en forma dura lo encaro.- No te atrevas a dudarlo, nunca olvides que ella lo dejo todo por estar contigo.

Él se respinga de su lugar y la mira con el arco de su ceja levantado.

- Ay Donald no te hagas como que no lo sabes.- un tanto fastidiada.- Ella renuncio a su vida, a su libertad a su trabajo… o es que olvidas que era la concertista más reconocida en Inglaterra… ¿Y todo eso para qué? Para convertirse en la esposa perfecta para ti.

- Quizás lo hizo sólo por huir.

- No seas necio Donald ella te ama. Y está feliz de haberse casado contigo.- poniéndose de pie.- No dejes que tu orgullo y carácter nublen tu juicio, porque con actitudes como la de hoy terminaras transformándola en una desdichada y ahí sí que lamentara el haberse casado contigo… por eso prométeme que hablaras con ella.

- Muy bien Betty pensare en lo que me has dicho.- agachando su mirada.- Y… gracias.

Ella le sonríe fraternalmente sabe que esta actitud de agradecimiento hacia ella es una rareza que tenía solo para con Scott. Y si se las daba a ella ahora era porque tácitamente le estaba cediendo su lugar.

- Mientras te quedas pensando en lo que te dije.- tomando la botella de whisky.- Yo me llevare esta. No pretendo que mi Scott sea llevado a alta mar por un ebrio.

Él sonríe cansado y le hace un gesto para que se marche. Tenía aun mucho en que pensar.

* * *

03 de septiembre. Shamreck Quay Marina Oficce, Southampton.

Faltaba poco para que fueran las siete de la mañana y el día parecía perfecto para salir a navegar. Los niños se notaban un tanto somnolientos no porque fuera muy temprano sino porque no habían dormido casi nada en la noche anterior preocupados por la suerte de Meriedith. Lisa no dejaba de observarla como esta le entregaba a Noa las cajas de provisiones que deberían ir en la embarcación de su papá. Ni siquiera el hecho que al fin podría subir al Capitán Ahab lograba sacarla de su estado de angustia. Miró a Karl que también estaba pendiente de la mujer con una expresión de tristeza tan grande como la suya.

- Tía Betty me dijo que Meriedith tiene una hija pequeñita allá en Irlanda.- con un gran suspiro.- Me da pena pensar en que por culpa nuestra esa niña se quedara huérfana.

- Lizzie anoche estuve pensando que a lo mejor deberíamos hablar con tus padres y contarles.

- De ninguna manera.- tercio Scott apareciendo justo entre ellos dos.- Nadie lo entendería y si nada pasa igual nos castigarían.

- Pero Scott no podré vivir con esta angustia.- le rogó Lisa.

- Les propongo lo siguiente.- le dijo Scott a la pareja abrazándolos de manera cómplice.- Después del viaje confesaremos todo lo sucedido.

Los chicos asintieron encontrando que era justo lo propuesto por el mayor. En el fondo eran niños y como tales no querían perderse el paseo. Luego Scott miró a Lisa preguntándole si había traído lo que él le había encargado antes de salir.

- Es todo lo que tenía mi alcancía son quince libras y tres peniques.

- Bueno yo encontré doce libras entre los álbumes de fotos de mamá.- dijo Scott sumando su dinero al de su prima.

- Papá me pasó diez libras cuando salió por cualquier cosa.

Le entregó Karl a Scott que reunió en una bolsa todo el dinero que ascendía a una no despreciable suma. Y cuando éste notó que Meriedith estaba ya desocupada caminó hacia ella acompañado de los otros chicos, con una expresión tan solemne que mas parecían los portadores del cáliz sagrado.

- Meriedith, toma queremos darte esto.- le dijo Scott cuando estuvieron frente de ella.- Para que puedas hacer esa fiesta de la que nos hablaste ayer. Ojala alcances a invitar a toda tu familia.

- Y no te olvides en comprarle algo a tu hija.

Complemento Lisa que la miró con los ojos cristalinos en lágrimas y no pudiendo aguantar más salió corriendo alejándose de la mujer junto a los niños que salieron tras ella. Mientras el ama de llaves se la quedo mirando con la garganta apretada y la mano aun estirada con la bolsa llena de billetes y monedas que los niños le obsequiaron.

- Y eso que fue Meriedith.- le preguntó Noa divertido entregando la última valija de equipaje.

- No lo sé.- dijo aun sin salir de su asombro.- A estos niños les dio porque me voy a morir.- estremeciéndose.- Y eso me pone nerviosa quizás que me han hecho estos delincuentes y yo no me he dado cuenta.

El asistente del capitán de la Royal Navy rio de buena gana ante el rostro pálido y desfigurado de la mujer, que aun no era capaz siquiera de guardar los billetes. Pensaba gastarle una broma pero la señora de la casa lo llamó precisamente en ese instante.

- Noa ve por mi marido que se encuentra en la oficina de la marina y dile que acá ya todo está listo.

- Como ordene señora.

Y salió dejando a Sarah que con su rostro bastante pálido que miraba con total desanimo los últimos preparativos para el viaje de su marido con los chicos. Desde la conversación con él después de la cena no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni siquiera para desearse los buenos días. En el auto ninguno de los dos intentó al menos por las apariencias mostrar que había un poco de civilidad entre ellos.

Sarah suspiro desganada, no había dormido absolutamente nada esperando que en algún momento de la noche Donald regresara al cuarto. Pero sólo lo hizo en la mañana cuando se ducho para salir, ella acostada sobre la cama lo estuvo mirando casi a punto de llorar. Y sintió por un breve instante que él iba a hablarle pero solo fue su imaginación. Él no lo haría ella lo había dañado en su amor propio que era lo más valioso para él, ya que ayer pudo finalmente comprobar que él no la amaba a lo mas sentía un cariño y respeto por ella. Que claramente después de lo que ella le conto lo había perdido, por lo que caso tenia conversar. Nada entre ellos estaba pendiente.

- Bueno muchachos despídanse de todos y suban al velero

Los niños corrieron donde estaban Betty y Sarah despidiéndose efusivamente de ellas, salvo Scott que luchaba por escabullirse de los besos que su madre le prodigaba incansablemente. Donald caminó también hacia ellas despidiéndose de Betty que lo miró perentoriamente con sus ojos celestes, haciéndole gestos no muy sutiles. Y cuando se detuvo frente a Sarah que lo esperaba con sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo con una expresión de infinita tristeza. El oficial sintió como sus piernas perdían un poco de estabilidad.

- Sólo serán unos días cuídate mucho Sarah.

- Tú también cuídate mucho… y sobre todo cuida mucho a los niños.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que mas hacer o decirse. Esperando que quizás fuera el otro quien se atreviera a romper la tensión que se formo entre ambos. Sarah sentía que su pecho subía bajaba agitadamente pero aunque estaba decidida a no quedarse callada nada salía de su boca. Donald hizo el movimiento de despedirse cuando por un extraño impulso dio un paso más hacia su mujer la tomo de la cintura y la beso profunda e intensamente. Sarah tomada por sorpresa en un principio no atinó que hacer ya que esto era algo tan impropio de su marido. Pero rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron nublados y se dejo llevar por la intensidad del beso respondiéndole con la misma necesidad que él le demostraba. Luego de un instante él se separó levente de ella.- _perdóname_.- Le susurro y ella sólo apegó su frente a la de él.- _y tu a mi_.- Ambos se sonrieron y se separaron finalmente y justo antes de darle la espalda le recuerda.

- Espero que estés lista a mi vuelta… tenemos un viaje tu y yo.

Ella asintió y lo dejo ir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y agitando su mano despidió tanto a su marido como de los niños que recuperando su ánimo gritaban felices frases de despedida. Las mariposas aun no dejaban de revolotear en el pecho de Sarah, su felicidad era tan inmensa tan profunda que no existían palabras para definirla. Pero su conciencia la castigo duramente, ella la había regado desde un principio en este historia y no había estado a la altura de la grandeza que le mostró su marido.- _juro ante Dios, que jamás volveré a mentirle a Donald._- Se sacramento en silencio mientras veía salir el imponente velero del embarcadero. Y despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa, había tomado la decisión de confesarle todo a Donald… ya no sentía miedo… ya no.

((

* * *

Nuevamente si estás leyendo estas palabras es porque me premiaste con el regalo de tu precioso tiempo en ocuparlo para leer este trabajo…. Por ello miles de gracias.

Bueno acá fue un capitulo bastante denso donde estamos tratando de resolver este nudo dramático entre Donald Sarah y Global. Ojala puedan entender asi un poco mejor la sicología de los personajes.

Espero que les agrade el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Ya pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes y los saltos en el tiempo serán más habituales.

Fer este capítulo está dedicado a ti, sin ti esto no existiría es tu animo el que e hace creer que estamos haciendo algo que vale la pena. Te quiero mucho un beso.

Mónica muchas gracias por tu dedicación en la gramática y en la ortografía es gracias a ti que Amares de Guerra se presenta de forma decente al público y prometo darle mas líneas a Rick en esta historia.

Nos veremos besos y abrazos

Glosario:

Bozhe moy: una gruesa maldición en Ruso.

P.D.: quien descubra quien era la cantante del bar donde estaba Pops y Roy. Le prometo un gran spoilers.


	6. Cuentas por Cobrar

**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aun) Son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar, sólo es una actividad de esparcimiento que tiene por objeto rendir homenaje a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL.

Capítulo Quinto:

Cuentas por Cobrar.

07 de Septiembre de 1993, Valley Falls, Kansas.

- Y bien Pops, que dices ¿Tenemos un trato?

Le preguntó la persona que tenía enfrente, que con su apariencia tan poco ordinaria le estiraba la mano, presionando de esa manera a que el vikingo se decidiera a cerrar el negocio con él. Pero Pops aún no estaba convencido.- _es bastante dinero.-_ Cavilaba interiormente a la vez que sacaba cuentas y hacía cálculos mentales. Pero por otro lado adquirir un avión de esas características le permitiría por fin realizar presentaciones al nivel que hace mucho anhelaba poder exhibir. Posicionándolo así de forma definitiva en las grandes ligas del negocio del entretenimiento.- _además el muchacho se lo tiene bien merecido.-_ Pensó. Y después de tomarse otro par de eternos minutos y darle un par de vueltas más al asunto, tomó finalmente su decisión. Mirando directamente al rostro de su oferente y sonriéndole con su típica mueca bonachona le estrechó con energía la mano cerrando el trato con él.

- No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza el saber que serás tú quien se quedará con mi avión.

Le respondió el hombre con sincera alegría. Y aunque el negocio que esté había hecho era estupendo, no podía evitar que cierta tristeza se colara por sus ojos. Y no era precisamente por la venta de la aeronave, sino más bien porque con ella daba por cerrada una etapa en su vida la cual él jamás pensó que terminaría. Forzándose a sonreír se acomodó sus gafas ahumadas y acarició por última vez el fuselaje de su compañera de aventuras.- _aquí estarás muy bien preciosa_.- Dijo en voz alta mirando a Pops que entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo.

- Ahora Pops me gustaría explicarte unos cuantos detalles sobre las turbinas.

- Espera un segundo Demian, no debes darme las explicaciones a mí sino al piloto que conducirá esta aeronave.

Demian quedó mirando a Pops con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro, a la vez que notaba como uno de los ayudantes del dueño del _Circo Aéreo_ iba en dirección al hangar en busca de un tal Roy. Francamente se sentía incómodo al darse cuenta que sería otra persona distinta al experimentado piloto quien se quedaría con su apreciada nave. Dudaba que existiera otra persona aparte de él y Hunter con las capacidades para comprender esa sofisticada tecnología.

Y sus aprehensiones se hicieron más evidentes cuando vio caminar hacia ellos a un muchacho o más bien dicho a un chico de espigado porte, con una frondosa cabellera rubia y un mameluco lleno de grasa, que miraba vivamente la aeronave que estaba en frente de ellos.

- Pops… ¿Para qué me llamaste?

- Ven muchacho.- tomándolo de los hombros.- Quiero que conozcas a _Demian Sterling_ él cinco veces campeón de la Copa J.L. Aresti, tú ya sabes, esa que entregan en el Campeonato Mundial de Vuelo Acrobático. Además el piloto aquí presente es el único que ha logrado validar su premio en cada uno de los continentes.- con una gran palmada en su espalda.- Limpia bien tus manos Roy, estas saludando a toda una leyenda del vuelo acrobático.

El muchacho sacó un andrajoso trapo y se limpio las manos para poder saludar a tamaño personaje. Mientras aprovechaba de observar detenidamente al estrafalario piloto que con su singular aspecto le hacía dudar que realmente este fuera el mentado crack que Pops le decía, ya que su pelo decolorado en azul amarrado en una improvisada coleta y sus gafas ahumadas más le recordaban a las desaparecidas estrellas del movimiento _New Wave,_ que a un piloto.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo.- estirando su mano.- Soy Roy Fokker uno de los pilotos del Circo Aéreo de Pops Hunter.

- Vaya veo que eres un niño muy adelantado… ser un piloto a tu edad no es cosa sencilla.- de pronto algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sterling que mirando a Pops le preguntó.- Su apellido es Fokker… es decir que él es…

- Exactamente Demian, este muchacho es el hijo de Richard Fokker.- dando un efusivo golpe en la espalda del niño.- Y que la memoria de mi amigo me perdone … pero mi Roy es cien veces mejor piloto que su padre… y eso que aún le falta mucho por desarrollarse.

Roy infló su pecho con orgullo al oír como el vikingo se refería a sus habilidades. Pero este halago no era en vano, en verdad el muchacho se había superado muchísimo en muy poco tiempo. Permitiéndole con esto crecer al negocio a niveles insospechados recibiendo ofertas de trabajo y presentaciones en todo lo largo y ancho del país. Todo gracias a la nueva gran atracción que era el número de Roy. _"El joven as del aire"_

- Y qué te parece muchacho este nuevo Giles 202 que le acabo de comprar a Demian.

- ¡Lo comparaste!- le dice emocionado.- No puedo creerlo este es un avión estupendo tiene un motor de 220HP… su tecnología de vuelo sólo puede asemejarse a los F-14 TomCat.- Girándose violentamente hacia Sterling.- Pero por qué te deshaces de esta maravilla.

- Fue una decisión difícil.- trató de responderle el hombre mientras acomodaba sus gafas.- Pero mi mujer está por dar a luz a nuestro segundo hijo.- suspirando con resignación.- Es tiempo de sentar cabeza ya es difícil andar de un lugar a otro con un niño, imagina con dos. Mi familia necesita un poco de normalidad una casa estable, colegio, vecinos, amigos etcétera. Mucho ya se han sacrificado por mí.

Roy no estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Él no veía el problema de tener una familia y a la vez seguir con la carrera de piloto. Miró a Pops, él era un claro ejemplo de que se podían compatibilizar ambos mundos.

- Con un piloto tan osado y arriesgado como tú.- sonriendo maliciosamente Pops.- Debió ser toda una tortura para tu mujer verte volar estos años.

- Tienes toda la razón esos cuatro minutos para ella eran una eternidad. Debía después de cada competencia calmarla y decirle (aunque no fuera cierto) que todo estaba bien y que no había corrido ningún peligro.

Roy seguía la conversación con sus cejas enarcadas definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del peliazul. Y es que en su infantil corazón solo había espacio para estar en el aire, estaba tan enamorado de volar y de esa absoluta sensación de libertad que está le producía cada vez que cruzaba el cielo con su aeronave, por lo que le era absolutamente imposible comprender cómo un hombre podía renunciar así como así a este mundo so pretexto de tener que atender una familia.

- Demian entonces estás de acuerdo con que este muchacho sea el nuevo piloto de tu aeronave.- el aludido afirma con su cabeza.- Entonces aquí te lo dejo para que le expliques todos los secretos de esta belleza.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Pops?… ¿Yo seré el piloto de este avión?

Le inquirió el chico con sus grandes ojos azules totalmente dilatados, sin querer aceptar que lo que había oído era lo correcto. Es que no podía ser posible que él fuera el piloto de ese maravilloso artefacto que estacionado frente a ellos brillaba orgulloso su hermoso lacado en azul. El muchacho en forma dubitativa dirigió sus ojos al amigo de Pops y este le sonreía divertido confirmando la noticia que le había dado el vikingo.

- Te lo mereces muchacho, has trabajado muy duro todo este tiempo.- le contestó Pops cargando pesadamente su mano en el hombro de Roy.- Ahora ve con Demian para que te enseñe como funciona tu avión.

- ¿Mío?

Fue lo que lentamente salió de los labios del niño que no podía asimilar que Pops, ese gran vikingo que lo acogió en su familia y le dio nuevamente un hogar y un propósito, estuviera ahora haciéndole tamaño regalo. Sin siquiera pensarlo se aferró fuertemente a la cintura del piloto, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras que pesadas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Que no eran por el hecho del regalo en sí, sino por la emoción de sentirse tan valorado y querido por este hombre que en todos los aspectos de su vida se había transformado en su modelo a seguir.

- Vamos muchacho… no exageres si solamente es un avión como cualquier otro.- le decía Pops desordenándole la cabellera e incómodo de sentir como el niño repetía una y otra vez gracias entre sus sollozos.- Vamos Roy que va a pensar Sterling si te ve llorar así como una niñita. Tomará su avión y se lo llevará a otro sitio donde encuentre a hombres con verdaderas agallas… y no niñitas consentidas.

- ¡No!- dijo de súbito el muchacho soltando a Pops y pasándose las manos por su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas.- Yo soy un hombre y tengo muchas agallas… puedo pilotear este avión o cualquier otro sin ningún problema.

- Entonces ve y no hagas perder más el tiempo a Demian.

Animó Pops al muchacho que en ese mismo instante estaba a los pies de la nave y sin esperar a Sterling bajo la escalerilla y se montó dichoso en su nueva máquina. Mientras el ahora retirado piloto de gafas se acercó a él y con infinita paciencia y voluntad le fue explicando detalladamente el funcionamiento del equipo.

- Aún pienso que es un niño demasiado pequeño para andar volando y ahora le regalas esta monstruosidad de avión.- con una delicada sonrisa.- Si Servicios Sociales se enterase nos quitarían a Roy en un santiamén y tú te irías preso.

Pops ríe con soberbia.- _que se atrevan a quitarme al muchacho_.- Le respondió a su mujer que parada a su lado y con su pequeño en brazos, le sonreía resignada. Ella sabía que discutir estos temas con él era únicamente lanzar palabras al viento. Roy se había transformado para Pops en una proyección de sí mismo y estaba convencido que lograría hacer de él un piloto extraordinario.

- No te preocupes Joyce. Besándola suavemente en los labios y tomando al pequeño Rick en sus brazos.- Este avión sólo lo manejará aquí conmigo… no lo usará para el circo. Aún le falta experiencia. Pero este avión será un perfecto aliciente para que siga progresando.

- Mmmm te recordaré esto mismo en unos meses.- sonriéndole con ironía. Pero luego dulcificando su tono.- Cuando me quedó observándolo me parece increíble pensar que ya esta pronto a cumplir catorce años.

- El tiempo pasa muy rápido.- jugando con su hijo en brazos.- Ya pronto tú también nos acompañarás allá arriba volando en uno de esos aviones.

- Ah no… eso no.- le contestó Joyce poniéndose manos en la cintura.- Quiero que sepas desde ya Mitchell Hunter que eso no te lo voy a permitir, nuestro pequeño Rick permanecerá con sus pies bien pegados a la tierra hasta que le crezca una barba tan grande como la tuya.

- Ah… ¿Qué estás diciendo?- mirándola confuso.- Cómo es eso de que Rick no va a volar hasta que sea adulto.

- Pues eso específicamente. Ya bastante tengo con lidiar que tú y Roy estén haciendo sus locuras allá en el cielo.- con expresión resuelta.- No Mitchell, Rick se quedara en tierra.

El piloto iba a replicarle, de dónde había sacado semejante disparate de idea su mujer. Pero el pequeño Rick que tenía sus propios planes se lo impidió. Con sus dos pequeñas manitos se aferró a la frondosa barba de su padre jalándosela con fuerza, lo que hizo que Pops lanzase un grueso improperio al darse cuenta. Y por más que intentó zafarse le fue imposible, el bebé estaba decidido a querer arrancarle los pelos del rostro. Joyce por su lado en vez de tratar de sacarlo de ese terrible trance se largó a reír divertida celebrando la travesura de su hijo.

- A ver amor déjame ayudarte.- le dijo ella luego, tomando al bebé en sus brazos.- Vamos Rick suelta a papá… eso así está bien… suelta a papá.

Le repitió ella varias veces hasta que consiguió que el pequeño soltara la barba de su padre, quien ya libre se sobó adolorido su mentón. Y mirándolo espantado al darse cuenta cómo Rick tenía sus manos llenas de pelos.

- Eres un pequeño salvaje Rick.

- ¡Cómo dices eso!- le replicó ella divertida.- Tu barba le llama la atención es sólo eso.

- Pero no quería soltarme.- sonriendo orgulloso.- Tienes carácter y determinación Rick, eso es muy bueno. Te será de mucha utilidad cuando quieras abrirte paso en la vida.

- Más que determinación pienso que es un poco obstinado. – mirando a los ojos de su bebé.- Es tan pequeño pero es muy llevado de sus ideas… creo que eso le complicará su futuro

- ¿Por qué dices eso?… a ti te fue muy bien… ¿No?

Ella le hace un mohín de disgusto a la vez que le lanza un poco delicado codazo a la altura de sus costillas. Lo que provocó en Pops un fuerte estallido de risa, reacción típica de él cuando conseguía hacerla enojar. Y antes de que ella pudiera replicarle alguna cosa le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó de forma intensa consiguiendo de esa manera apaciguar a su mujer que muy a su pesar terminó cediendo ante el beso. Y cuando Joyce ya se había olvidado de por qué estaba enojada le sonrió bobamente a Pops que le respondió el gesto con una caricia en la mejilla. Y pidiéndole que le diera unos minutos se alejó de ella caminando rumbo a donde se encontraban los muchachos que seguían entusiasmados viendo al avión.

- No Rick, no importa lo que diga tu padre… tú permanecerás en tierra junto a mí.

* * *

08 de Septiembre de 1993, Hotel Splendour, Santorini.

Sentada en la terraza del desayuno del hotel, Sarah miraba abstraída el bellísimo paisaje del Mar Egeo. Sin lugar a dudas la isla de Santorini era la joya de las Cycladas, con su estructura volcánica de grandes acantilados donde las casas parecían colgarse de los riscos. La convertía sin lugar a dudas en un paraje mágico que el tiempo olvidó borrar.- _Justo lo que Donald y yo necesitamos.-_ Pensó, dibujándose en ella una lenta sonrisa al recordar como su marido organizó hasta el último detalle de estas vacaciones, donde él se negó obstinadamente a confesarle al lugar que irían, y por más que ella le insistió sólo logró enterase de este el día en que llegaron al aeropuerto y leyó en su billete "_Grecia_". Lo que la tomó de sorpresa_.- ¿Cómo supo?-_ Recuerda que se preguntó en ese momento. Y Donald sin darle tiempo a preguntarle nada, le satisfizo de inmediato su curiosidad.- _en_ _nuestra ultima cena del veintiuno de octubre le dijiste a la novia de Graham que te encantaría conocer Santorini_.- Esto último le traía un muy mal sabor de boca a Sarah, nuevamente su esposo le demostraba con hechos el amor hacia ella y que le prestaba atención hasta en sus más mínimos detalles. Al contrario de ella que con sus hechos demostraba cualquier cosa… menos amor hacia él.

- Todo está bien en casa querida.- le habló Donald a su mujer, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.- Sólo que Betty tuvo que reprender a los chicos.- sin poder evitar que se le asomara una sonrisa.- Por alguna razón le dieron de beber un purgante a Meriedith que la tuvo sentada en el baño toda la noche.

- ¿Un purgante?- tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Y por qué le dieron eso?

- Lisa dijo algo de un veneno que Meriedith debía expulsar. Pero tú sabes cómo es Betty que pierde rápidamente la paciencia, no me dio muchas más explicaciones y sin siquiera despedirse me cortó… por que al parecer el médico había llegado.

La pareja se miró un instante y sin poderlo disimular más, ambos rieron divertidos ante las travesuras que hacían los niños, que como siempre se las ingeniaban para hacer de las suyas.

- Sabes querido, me pregunto cómo te las arreglaste tú solo con los niños en el velero.

- Disciplina Sarah.- tomando una actitud severa.- Esa es la clave.

- Contigo eso no es algo difícil de imaginar.- revolviendo distraída su jugo.- Y cuéntame cómo se te portó Karl.

El oficial bajó la vista a la vez que hacia un chasquido con su lengua, como si le preguntaran de un tema en extremo superfluo como para gastar saliva en ello. Pero la mirada intensa de su mujer le pedía que por favor le contase de ello.

- Se portó muy bien… es obediente, atento y muy hábil con el manejo de las velas. Aprende rápido las instrucciones que se le entregan… además me ayudo mucho en enseñarle a nadar a Lisa.- mirándola derrotado.- Lo dejé invitado para la próxima salida.

- Vaya querido qué progreso más singular ha experimentado tu relación con Karl.- le expresó encantada.

- No te precipites tanto.- relajando su actitud.- Es un buen muchacho, un poco suave de carácter… pero buen muchacho. Sólo me molesta que sea tan solícito con Lisa.

- ¿Celos?- él por toda respuesta pega un bufido por lo bajo. Mientras ella lo mira enternecida.- Amor es solamente un niño… cómo puedes ver cosas de ese estilo.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, y levantándose de su puesto tomó la mano de su mujer para llevarla a la terraza que daba a la playa de negras arenas y mar color turquesa. Pero antes de que su mujer siguiera preguntándole sobre Karl, decidió invitarla a bajar a la playa. Mientras, le conversaba de lo contento que quedó con Lisa, ya que se mostró muy entusiasmada preguntando todo y aprendiéndolo a la vez con suma facilidad las tareas que acarreaban la navegación.

- Pensé sinceramente que con lo que disfruta el piano, el salir a navegar no le llamaría mayormente la atención.- torciendo una mueca divertida.- Pero bueno es una Hayes finalmente… el mar lo lleva en la sangre.

Miró a Sarah esperando su respuesta. Mas esta guardo silencio, se notaba distraída con la vista perdida en el mar, imbuida en sus pensamientos. Tan así de abandonaba estaba que Donald debió repetirle su nombre dos veces antes de que ella se girara lentamente a observarlo.

- Creo que este es un buen momento para hablar mi amor.- sonriéndole lentamente.- ¿No lo crees?

- En verdad no tienes nada que explicarme.- le respondió apoyándose en el barandal del mirador.- Aunque no lo dije de la mejor manera ese día, fui sincero Sarah. Francamente no tienes que darme ninguna explicación sobre tu pasado. Mi molestia no pasó por eso, sino por el hecho de que no hubieses confiado en mi… pero mejor dejemos todo eso atrás… ya pasó querida.

Sarah quedó sorprendida ante esta oferta de borrón y cuenta nueva. Aunque se sentía tremendamente tentada en aceptar dicho ofrecimiento, sabía que no era lo correcto. Y sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza caminó hacia Donald le sostuvo sus manos y las besó con cariño.

- Soy muy afortunada de haberte conocido Donald.- le habló con evidente emoción.- Y siento que no he estado a la altura de tu nobleza.

- Sarah tú no tienes que…

- Por favor.- pasando sus dedos en los labios de él y que de forma inocente comenzó a acariciar.- Has sido tan generoso conmigo y yo tan egoísta pensando únicamente en mí todo este tiempo.- le dijo intentando contener sin éxito sus lágrimas.- Pero quiero enmendar el camino ya no habrán mas sombras entre nosotros. Quiero entregarme por entero a ti… sin ningún tipo de reservas. Y para poder lograrlo necesito ser completamente sincera contigo…

Él la miró con el rostro congelado. Se sentía impedido de decirle algo, ya que esta era una verdad de la cual no quería enterarse, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarla. Por lo que prefería simplemente olvidarla, hacer como que ésta jamás existió. Más sabía que Sarah tenía razón la verdad era lo único que podría asegurarles un porvenir juntos, sino esa duda con el tiempo lo iría carcomiendo por dentro y como su orgullo le impediría pedir cualquier tipo de explicaciones terminaría como Betty se lo advirtió: _haciendo de la vida de ambos una desdicha_. Por lo que presionando firme sus mandíbulas asintió con su cabeza esperando estoicamente oír la revelación.

- Gracias Donald.- llenando de aire su pecho.- Bueno todo comenzó cuando mi monstruoso manejo del idioma ruso hizo imposible que me pudiera comunicar con el resto de la orquesta…

Y así Sarah comenzó a relatar detalladamente todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que rodearon su relación con el ruso. Donald escuchaba en silencio con sus manos aferradas al barandal presionándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Era para él una real tortura tener que estar oyéndola. Sintió en más de una ocasión la tentación de pedirle que se callara, mal que mal hablar de esto ya no tenía sentido… no tenía sentido hasta cuando ella finalmente se lo dijo.

- Y fue ahí cuando el médico me dijo que había perdido a la criatura que estaba esperando.

- ¿Estabas esperando un hijo de él?- le preguntó clavándole violentamente su rostro.- ¿Tú los sabias?- ella lo negó con su cabeza.- ¿Y él?

- Tampoco.

- Es un infeliz… Maldito desgraciado.

Vomitó esas palabras con una furia incontenible, sintiendo como si cada una de las venas de su cuerpo estuvieran a punto de estallar.- _un hijo… perdió un hijo de él.- _Esta información era algo mucho más potente y complejo de lo que jamás pudo vislumbrar… y… demasiado para poder manejarlo él solo… ni siquiera estaba seguro si sería capaz de asumirlo. Sus manos presionaron con tal fuerza el barandal que sintió que era capaz de torcerlo. Sabía que su mujer seguía hablando pero le era imposible entender que es lo que ella le decía. Tenía una tormenta en su interior que si no era capaz de contenerla arrasaría con todo incluso con Sarah. De pronto un gusto a oxido inundó su mandíbula, era su sangre que salía a borbotones de sus labios producto de la bestial presión que puso sobre ellos. Percatarse de esto increíblemente le dio nuevamente un poco de cordura y pudo prestar atención a las palabras de su mujer.

- Donald por favor… escúchame. No sabes cómo me duele el haberte ocultado esta parte de mi vida.- le dijo con su diestra estirada no teniendo el valor suficiente para poder acariciar su espalda.- De veras que lo lamento… sólo ahora puedo ver las cosas con claridad. Pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te juro que haría todo de otra manera… hubiese sido sincera contigo desde un principio así no te hubiese arrastrado a este matrimonio.

Estas últimas palabras pusieron en total tensión los nervios del oficial dejándolo un tanto obstruido. Sarah no estaba entendiendo bien su reacción; obviamente él estaba siendo presa de una ira que rebasaba peligrosamente los márgenes de la razón. Pero esta no era en contra de ella o por lo menos no principalmente hacia ella. Por lo que era tiempo de actuar y sin siquiera dudarlo tomó su orgullo y lo metió a un bolsillo. Sabía que esté era un momento definitorio en su relación con Sarah y estaba decidido a apostarlo todo por ella.

- Jamás me imaginé que las cosas fuesen tan graves. Y claro que me hubiese gustado enterarme desde un principio.- le habló sin voltearse a verla.- Hubiese sido importante para mí que tú confiases en mí… pero eso ya no pasó.- guardó silencio un instante las ideas estaban enredadas aun en su mente.- Saber esta verdad ahora o antes de nuestro matrimonio no cambia en nada el hecho de querer haberme casado contigo y de querer seguir estándolo hasta que la vida me lo permita.

Sarah se quedó sin aliento, esas frases dichas por Donald quedaron colgando entre su boca y su alma dejándola totalmente desarmada y rendida ante él, quien se giró lentamente hacia ella mirándola con una peculiar intensidad. Por un momento ella sintió que el tiempo retrocedía y volvía verlo aparecer esa primera vez desde el otro lado del salón. Y aunque todo eso fue mentira ahora ella comprendía que el destino le enrostraba que a pesar de todo eso… fue finalmente verdad.

- Te amo Donald… te amo tanto desde la primera vez que te vi… si pudieras entender cómo y cuánto te amo. Y todo el miedo que he sentido en pensar que si sabías de esto me abandonarías.

De forma inconsciente se dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de Donald.- _esta es la primera vez que Sarah dice que me ama_.- Pensó con alegría dejando que estas palabras corrieran como un bálsamo por su cuerpo. Quizás estaba exagerando y en más de alguna otra ocasión ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero esta la primera vez en que su mujer bajaba todas sus defensas y le decía esto con el corazón en la mano.

- Donald.- susurró ella al sentir como él le acariciaba su mejilla. Y aferrándose a su palma exclamó.- Por favor perdóname.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón.- estrechándola entre sus brazos.- Vamos a estar bien Sarah… te lo prometo.

- Oh Donald.- sollozó ella sobre su pecho.- Te juro por lo más sagrado que jamás en mi vida permitiré que ni el miedo o el abandono me hagan dudar en el amor y la confianza hacia ti…soy completamente tuya.

- Y yo prometo demostrarte día con día… que soy digno de tu amor y confianza.

Ella levantó su rostro e intento replicarle pero él no se lo permitió. Se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso cargado de necesidad al cual ella respondió con la misma fuerza. Este beso era un nuevo pacto que se sellaba entre ellos, donde después de mucho al fin se sentían seguros el uno del otro.

- Siempre estaremos juntos.- le dijo cuando se separaron.

- Siempre… te lo prometo Sarah.

Le contestó acogiéndola tiernamente en su pecho. Y mientras le acariciaba su larga cabellera una idea se planteaba lacerante en su cabeza_.- maldito Henry… porque le hiciste esto a Sarah… maldito desgraciado esta te las voy a cobrar_.- Se dijo para sí haciendo rechinar su dientes de la ira.

* * *

02 de Octubre de 1993, HMS Rooke, Gibraltar.

Era un otoño bastante agradable, el viento del levante tan propio de la zona de Gibraltar hacía que el paisaje en el embarcadero se volviese muy familiar para el ex oficial ruso. Quien sin poderlo sortear esté le evocaba sus veranos infantiles en Sochi. Aunque claramente este era un escenario diametralmente opuesto, pero había algo en el ambiente que desde que arribó Henry Global lo llenó de una pesada melancolía. Que lo hacía ver mucho más callado y severo ante sus subalternos.

- Capitán Global.

- Noa que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- le saludó el oficial dándole la orden de descanso. Mientras dejaba atrás el embarcadero.

- El capitán Hayes se encuentra aquí y me ordenó salir en su búsqueda.

- ¿Donald se encuentra aquí?- le preguntó el oficial levantando una ceja bastante extrañado.- Nadie me informó que el vendría a Rooke.

El ayudante del capitán inglés se sintió algo cortado con la inquisidora mirada del ruso. Y contra su propia formación se vio así mismo dando explicaciones.

- No es una visita oficial señor… el capitán Hayes aun se encuentra de vacaciones.

- Y tú sigues sirviéndolo a pesar de las vacaciones.

- Es que yo ahora también trabajo para la casa señor.

- Ah ya veo.- con una disimulada indiferencia.- ¿Cómo está Meriedith?

El joven asistente se avergonzó inmediatamente y con entrecortadas frases trató de elaborar una respuesta. Henry sonrió por lo bajo le divertía ver la incomodidad del joven. Pero ya la tortura había sido suficiente y calándose firme su gorra se puso a caminar delante de Noa.- _no hagamos esperar al capitán._- Le dijo con simpatía.

Global no podía evitar tener una extraña sensación con todo esto. Desde que había llegado a Rooke no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con el inglés. Tenía claro que a Donald no le había caído en gracia que hubiese aceptado este puesto en Gibraltar, justo cuando estaban en pleno proceso de elaboración del proyecto sobre la optimización de los recursos de la Royal Navy.- _pero_ _no me calza su silencio_.- Se podría decir que en estos años aprendió a conocer a Hayes bastante bien. Y sabia que este silencio en él era una muy mala señal, algo totalmente distinto a lo de su asignación en Rooke era lo que motivaba esta actitud en Donald.- _pero que podría ser_.- Se preguntó mientras sacaba su pipa de la guerrera.

- Por favor capitán.- abriéndole la puerta.- El capitán Hayes lo está esperando al interior.

Henry sintió que todos sus instintos de auto conservación se ponían en alerta_.- ¿por qué Donald querría reunirse con él, en el gimnasio de la base?_- Se hizo esta consulta mientras caminaba hacia el interior del reciento. Por que fuese esto lo que fuese jamás retrocedería… no era algo que fuera con él.

Sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras su espalda. Y en una rápida ojeada notó que el lugar estaba vacío. Con su calma de siempre sacó su bolsa de tabaco cargando su pipa con la negra hierba.

- Sería mejor que la guardaras Henry. Vas a tener tus manos bastante ocupadas.

Le habló Donald saliendo de entre medio de las graderías. Había algo siniestro en el tono de las palabras que ocupó el inglés, lo cual el ruso pudo comprobar cuando vio el oscuro rostro de su amigo que se asomaba levemente por entre la visera de su gorra. Global recordó lo famoso que era entre los oficiales británicos el temible y despiadado carácter que podía llegar a tener Hayes.- _al parecer es una fama bien merecida_.- Pensó a la vez que de forma aparentemente indiferente se dispuso a encender su pipa.

- Donald ¿Ha ocurrido algo para utilizar todo este secretismo para disponerte a hablar conmigo?

- Este secretismo como tú dices es necesario, porque esta visita requiere de muchísima discreción.- sacándose la gorra.- Una vez te dije que en la Royal Navy todos nos cuidamos las espaldas, pensé que habías entendido eso. Pero tarde me di cuenta que aunque tú lleves nuestro uniforme jamás serás de los nuestros.

- Podrías dejar la metáfora Donald.- le contestó ya sospechando a donde iba todo esto.- Y dime de una buena vez qué es lo que te sucede.

Donald conteniéndose a duras penas de no estallar. Comenzó a desabrochar su guerrera evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Henry. Si lo hacía era capaz de tomar su arma de servicio y volarle la cabeza en este mismo instante. Por lo que estimó mejor dejarla también con su chaqueta en el suelo.

- Tú y yo tenemos cuentas por cobrar "_Bruno_".

Le escupió el inglés cruzándole una potente derecha que casi le fractura la mejilla al ruso. Quien sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia lo recibió sintiendo de inmediato como su cavidad se llenaba de sangre y su pipa volaba por los aires desperdigando el tabaco por el suelo.

- Maldito perro mal nacido.- le gritó Donald.- Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi mujer.

Y otro gancho de izquierda se estrelló violentamente en la quijada contraria de Henry. Quien nuevamente lo recibió con sus brazos caídos sin defenderse y manchando de sangre su uniforme.

- Bloody Hell… qué te pasa desgraciado… qué estas esperando que no te defiendes.- le increpó el inglés totalmente fuera de control.- Si tuviste los huevos suficiente para burlarte de mi mujer levanta los brazos ahora y defiéndete como hombre.- Global únicamente guardó silencio, lo que enfureció aún más a Donald.- ¡Que no harás nada!… ¡No dirás algo!... siquiera una explicación al menos.

- A ti no te debo ningún explicación… lo que sucedió entre Sarah y yo es un tema que solamente nos compete a ambos.- le respondió el ruso escupiendo una gruesa cantidad de sangre por su boca. Al tiempo que intentaba ganar un poco de aire.- Y no pienso defenderme de tus golpes… por qué es lo mínimo que merezco al haber traicionado tu amistad… únicamente puedo decirte que lo lamento y que nunca supe que Sarah fuera tu esposa hasta el día de mi formalización, cuando me la presentaste.

Donald le envió otro golpe mientras groseras maldiciones salían de su boca. Pero esta vez el ruso lo esquivo con un preciso movimiento de pies con lo que consiguió poner a salvo su cabeza.

- Créeme que lamento haberte ocultado esta información. Pero debes de entender que no era a mí quien correspondía contártela.

- Te aprovechaste de mi mujer.- masculló con el rostro deforme por la rabia.- Te aprovechaste de mi amistad, te reíste de mí… eres un maldito desgraciado… Pero qué más puedo esperar de ti si vienes de una casta podrida… maldigo tu raza, tu nombre y a tu familia incluso a esos desgraciados que duermen en Crimea, también los maldigo.

- El rostro de Henry Global se levantó con violencia increpando con furia al inglés. Que al parecer esto era lo que estaba buscando.

- Entiendo tu rabia, pero no metas a mi familia en esto… ellos no tienen nada que ver en este problema.

- ¿Tu familia?- con ironía.- Te refieres a los que abandonaste a su suerte… qué desgraciada mujer. Tener por esposo a un hombre que prefiere salvar su pellejo en vez de los que dice tanto amar. ¿Pero es así tu naturaleza no?

En sólo una fracción de segundo Donald Hayes vio desaparecer ante sus ojos a Global. Y de inmediato sintió como su hígado se contraía por efecto del certero golpe que como una piedra propinó el ruso, que si era sincero consigo mismo, admitiría que le dio gusto ver al inglés retorcerse de dolor por unos momentos. Él podía aceptar que lo llamase como se le antojase pero Donald no tenía ningún derecho de hablar de algo que no conocía o entendía como era el caso de su familia. Y ese fue su error.

Donald con su rostro lívido de dolor y su cuerpo doblado a la mitad retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar caerse. A punta de puro amor propio y tozudez consiguió enderezarse.- _pega muy duro el miserable._- Se dijo entre dientes, volviendo a empuñar sus manos para enfrentar a Global que lo observaba con su rostro totalmente ensangrentado pero esta vez sí dispuesto a defenderse.

- Eres un canalla Henry.- le profirió a la vez que su puño viajaba velozmente hacia su oponente.- Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió ayudarte… maldita la hora en que te traje y te abrí las puertas de mi casa.

Y por más rápido que fueran los movimientos del ruso, le fue imposible esquivar el golpe de Donald, que era un boxeador experimentado desde la academia. Henry lo tenía claro y sólo le quedaba recurrir a la fuerza de sus brazos para protegerse. Pero era esto muy difícil, sobre todo cuando otro golpe se estrellaba en su cara. Y que lo hizo sentir como si su cabeza estuviera llena de agua haciéndolo moverse más lento quedando como un blanco fácil para el inglés.- él _no tiene intenciones de parar_.- Sentencio en silencio. Por lo que no le quedó de otra que girarse rápidamente ante otra embestida y quedando justo a la espalda de Donald no dudó en clavarle un rotundo golpe a la altura de los riñones que acompañó por un golpe volado al rostro que cayó muy cerca de la nariz del inglés que terminó por poner de rodillas a Hayes que cayó en completo silencio. En la armada soviética no le enseñaron a boxear sino a pelear y si Donald seguía presionando sus botones lo iba a descubrir. Y una parte importante de él no quería llegar a eso.

- Ya paremos con esto Donald, hacernos pedazos a puñetazos no resolverá nada.- pasándose la mano por la boca limpiado la sangre que se colaba por su bigote.- Ya te dije que lamento cómo se dieron las cosas… yo renunciaré ahora mismo a la armada y no volveré a cruzarme por tu camino o por el de tu mujer… en verdad te considero mi amigo. El único que he tenido en la vida. Y si actué de esta manera fue por que en verdad fue lo único se me ocurrió hacer, sin dejar de ser leal contigo ni con Sarah.

- ¿Lealtad? Qué sabes tú de lealtad.- le dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad.- Desde que te conozco con lo único que has sido leal es contigo mismo, más específicamente con tu forma de pensar. Pero jamás lo has sido, ni con tu país… ni con tus ex compañeros de armas… ni menos con tu gente.- mirándolo con dureza.- Lo que más me irrita, lo que me saca de quicio es tu falta de hombría…

Lanzo de nuevo un golpe al rostro del ruso. Pero esta vez Global estaba más dispuesto a defenderse, por lo que atrapó el brazo de Hayes al tiempo que le conectaba un par de puñetazos al estómago y al mentón haciendo que éste se tambaleara sacudiéndose la cabeza y sobándose su abdomen. Pero impulsado por la adrenalina Donald se recuperó rápido plantándole cara al ruso.

- Yo puedo llegar a ser magnánimo entendiendo e incluso aceptando que tú y Sarah hayan tenido una relación. Mal que mal ésta sucedió mucho antes de que siquiera ella y yo nos conociéramos.- apretando sus puños.- Pero no puedo entender ni menos perdonar que te parases en mi casa, te sentaras en mi mesa y compartieras con mi familia, atormentando así a mi mujer y riéndote de mí.

El ruso apretó los labios admitiendo que lo expresado por Donald era bastante cierto. Por lo que lo observó silente buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Y qué pretendías que hiciera Donald.- le replicó serenamente.- Querías que delatara a tu mujer o rechazara groseramente tus invitaciones…

- Esperaba que fueras leal maldita sea, sino conmigo al menos con mi mujer.- clavando sus ojos sobre el ruso.- Que más quisiera yo que te sacases ese uniforme, me da náuseas verte con él.- con una mueca de desprecio.- Pero ambos sabemos que mi gobierno jamás lo permitiría tú eres su _"símbolo de haber ganado la guerra fría"_ y con mi suerte perra lo más probable es que me envíen a mí a convencerte para que no renuncies.

Dicho esto Donald comenzó a alejarse de Henry, que sólo en ese momento se percató que ambos puños del inglés sangraban profusamente. Comprendió que ese era el momento en que debía decirle algo que le diera tranquilidad a Donald. Pero además de volver a pedirle disculpas qué más cabía agregar se preguntaba Henry con impotencia. En eso sintió que algo golpeaba sus zapatos. Miró hacia abajo, era la pipa de su padre que Hayes le había arrojado.

- Así que si algo de dignidad te queda permanece aquí en Gibraltar sin renunciar.- mirándolo como si se tratase de un vulgar mercenario.- Pero mantente alejado de mí… sobre todo de mi mujer y de mi hija. Porque si siquiera sospecho de tu presencia te mato y tú sabes perfectamente que yo no hablo en vano.

Tomando su gorra y guerrera salió del gimnasio. Dejando a Global en absoluto silencio, que después de un instante se limitó a recoger su pipa y aunque tenía la boca destrozada la lleno de tabaco. Y comenzó a fumar sin importarle el dolor que ésto le provocaba.

* * *

02 de Octubre de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton.

- Vaya que se siente vacía la casa cuando no están los niños, ¿Verdad Betty?

- Tienes toda la razón Sarah.- sin despegar sus ojos de la Vanity Fair.- Y eso que ahora sólo van los chicos unas cuantas horas a la primaria y Lisa al jardín. Cuando en los próximos años ingresen al internado y estén la semana completa fuera de la casa ahí sí que los extrañaremos horrores. La casa se nos hará inmensa, si no ideamos algo para ese entonces terminaremos caminando por las paredes.

Sarah sonrió suavemente. Aunque la metáfora de Betty era exagerada sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, la vida se haría muy aburrida y vacía sin los pequeños que daban tanto que hacer_.- pero bueno así es la vida.-_ Se dijo resignada mientras terminaba de bordar un mantel para el juego de té de su pequeña. Pero luego su expresión se aligeró al pensar lo maravilloso que sería verlos crecer e ir descubriendo cuál sería el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas. Por un lado Scott tenía sumamente claro que seguiría los pasos de su padre en la Marina. Y a su pequeña Lisa ya la veía formando parte de la filarmónica de Londres.- _aunque eso es adelantarse mucho_.- Se reprendió a sí misma. Su hija aún era muy pequeña y el piano sólo podría convertirse en un pasatiempo para ella.

- Definitivamente el sol del Mediterráneo te sienta muy bien concuñada.

- A qué te refieres Betty.- le contestó distraída.- Tú sabes que apenas tomé un poco, no me gusta asolearme.

- Me refiero a que te ves bastante más repuesta. Tus ojos están más brillantes sonríes con facilidad y definitivamente tu expresión es bastante más relajada.- dejando la revista a un lado.- ¿Salió todo bien?

- Maravillosamente.- bajando su mirada.- En realidad Donald es un hombre maravilloso… es tan comprensivo y generoso.

- Pues claro que lo iba a ser… no le quedaba de otra. Si esta perdido por ti.

Sarah miró con sorpresa a su concuñada. Cómo era posible que para Betty fuera tan claro algo que para ella fue nebuloso por muchísimo tiempo. Al parecer su falta de madurez no solamente le afectó el juicio sino también su apreciación de las personas. Llenándolas de dudas bobas.

- ¡Mami… mami! Ya llegamos.

Lisa corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia su madre lanzándose dichosa sobre ella. Sarah la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho e iba a besarle su frente cuando descubrió que la niña traía tres estrellas doradas pegadas en ese lugar.

- ¿Y estas estrellitas qué son amor?

- Me las dio la maestra del Kindergarten.- le respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Esta fue porque fui la primera en aprenderme la poesía del otoño. Esta otra fue por haber cuidado muy bien de Alexis… la mascota de nuestro salón. Y ésta última me la dieron mis amigos de clases… por ser la mejor compañera del mes ¡Puedes creerlo! Ellos me escogieron ¡A mí!

Sarah abrazó nuevamente a su pequeña felicitándola efusivamente. Al parecer ya todo estaba saliendo mejor y el acoso sobre su pequeña había cesado.- solo _debían tomarse el tiempo para conocerla._- Reflexionó mientras seguía felicitando a Lisa e instándola a que le diera mas detalles de sus estrellas.

Al poco rato llegó también Scott que como siempre traía su uniforme de manera impecable sin ninguna arruga o mancha. Al parecer por su expresión tan formal uno podía colegir que el niño se tomaba muy en serio su rol de estudiante.

- Hola mamá.- caminando hacia Betty y sentándose a su lado.- La maestra te envió una nota.- entregándole el papel.- Creo que es por mis calificaciones.

Betty leyó la nota y efectivamente era para la entrega de sus calificaciones. Eso no le preocupaba sabía que aunque su hijo no era brillante sus calificaciones superaban la media. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que en todo esto algo estaba faltando.

- Y Meriedith ¿Donde la dejaron?

- Se quedó en la sala, dijo que Noa la iba a llamar ahora.

- Debe de estar muy enamorado el ayudante de Donald. Es la segunda llamada del día y desde Gibraltar debe salirle bastante caro.

Sarah que no había prestado atención. Se sobresalto enormemente al descubrir que Noa y por ende su marido se encontraba en Gibraltar.

- Qué dices Betty… Donald estaba visitando la sede de la OTAN en Alemania… no puede estar en Gibraltar.

- Eso le oí a Meriedith esta mañana cuando Noa le comentaba que adelantaron la vuelta e hicieron una parada en Gibraltar.- notando la súbita palidez de Sarah.- Pero qué sucede querida, porque te has puesto así…

Cortó su frase a la mitad. Al por fin caer en cuenta que era lo qué estaba angustiando a su concuñada.- _Dios mío_.- Dejó escapar en un suspiro, adoptando la misma expresión de preocupación de Sarah.

* * *

02 de Octubre de 1993, Rooke, Gibraltar.

Se miró por enésima vez su mano vendada que volvía a sangrar manchando sus curaciones.- _si que tiene los huesos duros ese mal nacido._- Se repitió para sí Donald conteniendo a duras penas una mueca de dolor y dándole más prisa a sus pasos, al parecer de ese modo se concentraba menos en el dolor de sus maltratadas manos. Aún no entendía por qué estaba haciendo esto… ¿Porque tenía qué molestarse en tener que socorrerlo? Lanzó un bufido por lo bajo.- _deber y sacrificio… a veces este mandato de vida se transformaba en una verdadera carga.- _Entornó sus ojos con molestia mientras recordaba cuando su asistente le comunicó de forma bastante sutil que el capitán Global estaba acabando con la dotación de alcohol de la cantina predilecta de los de los uniformados asentados en Gibraltar.- ¿_Por qué eso debería importarme_?- Fue la seca respuesta que le dio a Noa que luego de su intervención se limitó a agachar su cabeza y seguir haciendo calladamente sus obligaciones. Sin embargo Hayes no pudo seguir concentrado en sus quehaceres, esas palabras siguieron dándole vueltas carcomiéndole la conciencia. Por alguna extraña razón que esperaba entender más adelante… se sentía responsable de la suerte que corriera el ruso.

- Aquí tiene que ser.

Expresó a media voz parado frente a la entrada del local. Inconscientemente su mente viajó a esas par de ocasiones en que tuvo que rescatar a su hermano de uno de estos antros. Y siempre que éste caía era por la misma razón.- _Betty va a dejarme Don._- Le decía Scott con embriagado acento que entre lágrimas e hipos salía junto con él rogándole a que hablara con ella… para que recapacitara. Y sin querer una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del severísimo oficial que siempre que recordaba a su hermano sus defensas parecía ceder ante sus sentimientos. Lástima que su realidad era ahora bastante más desagradable. Miró de reojo a Noa que venía tras él y como era su costumbre sin siquiera verlo le ordenó que lo esperase ahí. Mientras él ingresaba a la cantina que como supuso era un lugar de una apariencia bastante sórdida y un ambiente pesado cargado a cigarrillos y cerveza. Y una infinidad de otros olores que prefería obviar.

- Qué cuesta hacer un par de ventanas… o poner un purificador de aire.

Regañó con los dientes apretados, mirando la panorámica del local reconociendo en ese acto a varios compañeros de armas que estaban esparcidos por distintas mesas. Pero del ruso ni señales, estaba ya dándose la vuelta para marcharse cuando en la esquina más recóndita casi llegando al baño estaba Henry aferrado a una botella y con su rostro totalmente desdibujado por el alcohol que lo hacía ver casi irreconocible.

Donald caminó hacia él y cuando ya estaba cerca se dio cuenta que éste estaba tarareando una canción mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Esto descompuso profundamente al inglés que no esperaba encontrarse con este escenario. Tragó saliva una… dos… tres veces y decidió acercarse hacia donde estaba sentado Henry.

_Pust on vspômnit diévushku prastuyu_

_I uslýshit kak aná payot._

_Pust on ziemliu bierezhiot radnuyu _

_A iyubov katyuska sbierezhiot._

_(Katyuska)_

- Es una canción muy antigua y muy de señoritas para cantarla en un lugar como este Henry.

El ruso intentó enfocar sus ojos en la persona que le estaba hablando pero el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en su conciencia y le fue imposible identificar quien era el que estaba de pie sermoneándole su actitud. Profirió un par de epítetos en ruso y abrió una silla invitando al desconocido a tomar asiento mientras llenaba nuevamente su pequeña copa de vodka.

- Es imposible encontrar… un vodka decente fuera de Rusia. Estos parecen pura agua.- silenciando el hipo que salía de su boca.- Lo único que consiguen estas porquerías es hacerte ir al baño a cada rato.

Masculló el ruso de forma apenas entendible a la vez que le acercaba a su desconocido acompañante la copa del mentado licor.

- ¿Te vas a sentar o no?- vociferó molesto Global, a lo que el inglés intentando impedir un escándalo le obedeció tomando la copa que éste le pasó.- Eso está mejor. El vodka no es para beber de pie.

Donald intentó persuadirlo de que era tiempo de retirarse de ahí, pero no tuvo éxito. El estado etílico de Henry era de aquellos en que es lisa y llanamente imposible razonar con el sujeto que seguía bebiendo una copa tras otra mientras balbuceaba inentendibles frases de esa típica canción rusa, que empezaba a sacar de quicio al oficial inglés.

- Este tema se lo cantaba siempre a ella.- dijo Global con una estúpida mueca en su rostro.- Así logre que aprendiera más rápido hablar nuestra lengua…

Donald iba a ir por Noa para que se llevara al ruso del local. Pero esa última frase despertó una insana curiosidad en él, que lo obligó a detenerse y quedarse frente a Henry escuchando esta historia que parecía dispuesto a contar.

- … como yo era el único que hablaba inglés dentro del departamento, me designaron para que le enseñara ruso… Apenas la vi quede prendado de esos ojos verdes que parecían el regalo más cruel de una gitana hechicera.- bebiendo directo de la botella un largo sorbo de alcohol.- Desde un principio… esto terminaría mal… yo lo supe, sí siempre lo supe. Pero era tan hermosa que fue imposible… al final uno no es de hierro. Y jamás conocí mujer como ella…

Donald sintió renacer toda su rabia y desprecio por el ruso. Sin proponérselo se vio tomando de un trago la copa que rato atrás le había servido.- _desgraciado… te aprovechaste de ella… sólo era una niña._- Lo miró con desprecio dispuesto a marcharse y dejar que ese miserable se ahogara en el licor.- _ójala te intoxiques y te mueras.-_ Le deseó desde lo más profundo de su rencor.

- No aún no te vayas amigo.- dijo Global sujetándolo de la manga.- Aún no te cuento lo más trágico y patético de esta historia.

- Me aburren las historias de borrachos.- sacudiéndose la manga.- las encuentro facinerosas.

- Es verdad… pero dime ¿Qué harías si años después descubres que a esa persona que amaste con toda tu alma… y que sinceramente creíste que ella también te amaba... Pues no fue tal?

Nuevamente Donald frenó su impulso y permaneció en su puesto atento esperando ansioso lo que tenía que decir el ruso pero éste luego de beber otra copa se quedó en silencio. Como si ya el alcohol hubiese sido capaz de borrar todo atisbo de conciencia en el pobre infeliz. Por lo que sin ninguna gota de pudor Hayes lo presionó a que siguiera hablando.

- … pues eso camarada… ella claro en su tiempo me amo, qué duda cabe. Pero era una niña… cómo comparar ese amor infantil que sintió por mí, con el ardor y delirio que despierta en ella el que ahora es su marido.- bebiendo otro trago y volviéndose a asomar viriles lágrimas de desdicha.- Al mirar en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes supe que únicamente fui un mal paso en su vida… y ese otro afortunado es el dueño de su alma… de su corazón… de su propia vida incluso.

- Y cómo lo sabes.- pregunto Donald tratando de ocultar su supresa.- ¿Por qué crees que solamente fuiste un simple romance?

- ¡Bozhe moy! Lo supe simplemente.- golpeando la mesa con fuerza.- Tuve la prueba delante de mi… la prueba… es el amor en sus ojos… tierno cariño solo lleno de pasión… algo que nunca pude ver para mi.- tratando de ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio y cayó sentado nuevamente en su silla.- Pude tenerla a mi lado... pero decidí sacarla de mi vida.- soltando una estruendosa carcajada.- para protegerla… habías escuchado tamaña estupidez amigo mío…- recuperando algo de su sobriedad.- pero en ese momento su vida corría peligro los de la KGB ya estaban tras de mi…y… ella hubiese sido un bonito trofeo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del inglés. Si su piel se había erizado cuando leyó los testimonios que global había recogido relatando las torturas a los disidentes políticos en la antigua URSS. Imaginarse a su Sarah en manos de semejantes bestias hizo que su garganta se secase.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mas cruelmente gracioso de todo esto?- le preguntó en un nuevo devaneo de su embriaguez.- Que al tratar de salvarla casi provoco que ella se muera.- la mirada del ruso se haga vaga y traslucida.- Y esa pobre criatura es una vida más en mi conciencia.- sirviéndose otra copa y casi atragantándose con su contenido.- Bozhe Moy… yo ya no tengo absolutamente nada. De mi familia sólo queda una fotografía… de mi padre una vieja pipa… y lo demás sólo historias de borrachos.- mirando a su compañero.- Brindemos por Hayes… un gran hombre… un gran amigo… mi mejor amigo. Que la vida lo premie y sea feliz con esa gran mujer… y que algún día pueda ser lo suficientemente generoso y perdonarme.

Donald tomó la copa permitiendo que el ruso la llenara y le chorreara sus vendajes con alcohol. Estaba sin palabras, totalmente consternado ante la cruda confesión del ruso y mientras bebía el fuerte licor sentía extrañamente que al fin, desde que toda esta pesadilla comenzó, su corazón ya no pesaba. No había rabia, finalmente estaba en paz. Se puso de pie y le dio un afectuoso golpe en la espalda.

- Estoy seguro que te perdonará… sólo dale tiempo.

Le dijo a Henry que seguía bebiendo como enajenado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si este le escuchó o no, ya que seguía murmurando frases incoherentes para sí. Mezclando el ruso con el inglés en inconexas frases y con la vista perdida en la botella. Donald ya fuera de la cantina se encontró de frente con Noa que lo aguardaba presto a sus órdenes.

- Saca a Henry de aquí… y haz lo necesario para que de aquí no se comente en lo absoluto el estado del capitán.- ordenó secamente.- Ah y alójalo en un hotel fuera de la base.. que sea uno bueno… deja todo cancelado y que no quede registro tuyo y mucho menos mío. Yo arreglaré las cosas acá en la base.

- Como usted ordene señor.

- Y hazlo rápido… nos iremos de inmediato de vuelta a casa.

Y dicho esto se marchó con rumbo a la base. Con un dolor increíble en sus manos pero con la mente finalmente en paz.

* * *

03 de Octubre de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Donald Hayes por fin cruzaba el umbral de su casa. Había sido un larguísimo día al que únicamente quería ponerle término de una buena vez. Muchas cosas aún daban vuelta en su cabeza que aunque le habían dado tregua a sus iracundos sentimientos de venganza, le eran muy difíciles estas de digerir.- _este condenado dolor que no se pasa.-_ Mirando sus manos vendadas que nuevamente estaban teñidas de sangre y que le punzaban horrores.

Caminó en silencio hasta su despacho, pasaría la noche en el sofá cama que tenía ahí dispuesto, no quería despertar a Sarah. Además no deseaba que lo viera en este estado, le haría muchas preguntas y él se vería obligado a contarle de su reunión con Global. Lo que sabría le ocasionaría una profunda pena y preocupación_.- no quiero que estés triste, no ahora que estas tan contenta y te he recuperado_.- Susurró por lo bajo mientras intentaba sin éxito poder abrir la caja en que guardaba sus cigarrillos.

- ¿Donald eres tú?

El oficial se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su mujer que aparecía tras la puerta del despacho. Al girarse hacia ella se percató que al parecer Sarah no había dormido en toda la noche. Porque a pesar de traer puesta su camisa de dormir, delicadas líneas en sus ojos delataban su cansancio y preocupación.

- Sarah que haces despierta a esta hora.- le dijo él tratando de sonar normal.- Me iba a quedar a dormir aquí para no molestarte.

- Donald mi amor… cómo podría molestarme el saber que mi marido ha llegado con bien a casa.- le respondió abrazándolo tiernamente.- No importa la hora siempre quiero saber de ti… y cómo puedes creer que estar sola en mi pieza va a ser mejor que dormir a tu lado.

Donald sonrió contento. Este abrazo y estas palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba oír y sentir. Y cruzando los brazos alrededor de su mujer la estrechó contra sí, disfrutando ahora de ésta nueva etapa de ambos. Donde no se contenían ni disimulaban las demostraciones de afecto entre ellos.- _la felicidad no es nunca la mitad del infinito_.- Se dijo el orgulloso oficial recordando los consejos de su hermano cuando le comunicó de su casamiento con Sarah.

- Amor me tenías tan preocupada.- le dijo de repente Sarah interrumpiendo este momento de paz que estaba disfrutando Donald.- ¿Por qué fuiste a Gibraltar?

El oficial sintió un frío en su pecho al descubrir que su mujer sabía de su estadía en la base donde estaba asentado Henry. Retrocedió suavemente alejándose de ella, iba a hablarle de este encuentro pero no lo pensaba hacer tan pronto y no ahora justo cuando se sentía tan vulnerable.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estuve en Gibraltar?

- Noa llamo a Meriedith, él le comunico que ustedes se encontraban en Gibraltar… fuiste a buscarlo ¿_Verdad_…?

En ese momento ella reparó en las manos vendadas de su marido y no tuvo necesidad de preguntar nada más ya que pudo imaginarse cómo se desarrolló ese encuentro con el ruso. Y llevándose una de sus manos a la boca ahogó un sollozo de estupor que intentó colarse por sus labios. Corrió hacia él y con mucho cuidado tomó sus manos comprobando espantada la gravedad de las heridas de Donald que inútilmente intentaba tranquilizarla.

- No es nada querida, créeme que se ve mucho peor de lo que en realidad es.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? si mira tus vendajes están todo ensangrentados.- tomándolo del brazo lo instó a salir de la habitación.- Ven amor acompáñame a la cocina… hay que limpiar tus heridas y cambiar tus vendajes.

El hombre se negó tajantemente a salir. No quería hacer de esto algo más grande y terminar despertando a toda la casa quedando en evidencia. Pero Sarah lo tranquilizó diciéndole que nadie de la servidumbre se estaba alojando hoy en casa, por lo que cedió finalmente… pero en realidad accedió porque le lastimó ver los ojos empapados en lágrimas de Sarah. Así que resignado caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó en su puesto de siempre mientras Sarah iba por el botiquín y el agua se calentaba en el hervidor.

- Dios mío Donald… tus puños están destrozados.- le dijo ella con el aliento contenido mientras le retiraba el vendaje.- ¿Estás seguro que no tienes alguna fractura?

- Si no te preocupes, es que se desgarró la piel y por eso sale tanta sangre.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir a la vez que con un paño y el agua hervida limpiaba delicadamente las heridas de las manos de Donald. Estuvieron así unos minutos en completo silencio cuando de la nada y sin poderse contener más Sarah soltó un tenue sollozo.

- Por favor no te pongas así… ya te dije que no es algo tan grave querida…

- Fuiste a pelear con él… esto es todo por mi culpa.- tratando de contener sus lágrimas.- Mira cómo han quedado tus manos Donald… por Dios mi amor no quiero que la sigas pasando mal por mi causa.

- No.- le susurro acariciándole su mejilla.- Esto no es por tu culpa Sarah… yo necesitaba sacar esta rabia que me estaba consumiendo… debía cobrárselas a Henry. Si no lo hacía me terminaría volviendo loco. Ahora que vacié mi rabia con mis puños ya estoy tranquilo.

- Pero Donald…

- Perdóname.- tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.- Por eso no quería que te enteraras… no quería que te mortificaras de esta manera.- suspirando fuerte.- Pero entiende, era algo que necesitaba hacer… yo también necesito estar seguro y que no existan sombras de mi parte...- le costaba articular esta última frase.- Sólo así… sólo así podre entregarme por entero también.

Sarah quedó con las lágrimas dibujadas en sus ojos. Y la profunda angustia que estaba sintiendo desapareció mágicamente siendo reemplazada por un profundo calor que nacía desde su pecho inundándola completamente.

- Donald eso quiere decir entonces que…- él mueve afirmativamente su cabeza.- Oh por Dios Donald…

Ella se ríe emocionada mientras lágrimas pesadas caían por su rostro. Y de forma intempestiva se abalanza sobre él besándolo con infinita alegría, que Donald a pesar de su sorpresa igualmente pudo sentir, tratando de poder responder a la impulsividad de su mujer.

- Te amo Donald.- le dijo cuando separó sus labios de los suyos.- Te amo muchísimo y quiero que sepas que soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado.- alejándose de él y volviendo a poner su atención en las heridas de sus manos le siguió diciendo.- Y ahora deberás soportar que te viva diciendo lo mucho que te amo… por todo ese tiempo en que por boba me lo guardé.

- Eso será algo muy agradable querida… y me encantaría oírlo a diario.- le contestó torpemente.- He sido afortunado al encontrarte.

Ella lo miró con una dulzura infinita en sus ojos. Y fue entonces que Donald pudo entender lo que Henry le dijiera en el bar. Esa mirada de su mujer era la prueba innegable que lo de ellos era un amor sólido que se construyó sobre débiles pilares pero que la fuerza de los sentimientos de ambos se encargaron de solidificar hasta transformarse en esto: Un bastión inquebrantable de amor y confianza.

- Mañana, no importa lo que digas, iremos a ver a un médico para que te revise… no te opondrás a eso ¿Verdad Donald?

- Lo que tú digas querida… pero por ahora sólo hay una cosa que quiero y es poder acostarme contigo.

Sarah se sonrojo levemente mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas de las manos de su esposo y tomaba las vendas limpias.

- Ten un poco de paciencia mi amor falta muy poco.- le respondió en una lenta sonrisa.

) )

* * *

Hola a todos:

Como están!... nuevamente si estas leyendo estas líneas es porque te diste el tiempo y el trabajo de leer este trabajo que carece de mucho… menos de esfuerzo y cariño. Por ello muchas gracias.

Bueno finalmente estamos dándole término a la primera parte del círculo Henry, Sarah y Donald. Espero que les haya satisfecho tanto como a mi… de ahora en más el tiempo avanzara bastante rápido… y nuevos personajes se irán sumando a la historia… espero que sigan disfrutándola.

Nos vemos.

Nuevamente este capítulo va dedicado a Fer sin ti este trabajo no existiría. Un beso grande. Y también para mi querida Mónica… ella hace posible que este trabajo quede presentable para ustedes… nos vemos en una semana bye bye.

Glosario:

_**Katyusha**_ (Катюша) es una canción soviética de tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sobre una chica que añoraba a su amado, que estaba en el servicio militar. La música fue compuesta en 1938 por Matvéi Blánter y la letra fue escrita por Mijaíl Isakovski. Fue interpretada por la célebre cantante folclórica Lidiya Ruslánova. Algunos críticos creen que _Katyusha_ no fue una composición de Blanter, apuntando que una tonada similar fue usada por Ígor Stravinski en su ópera _Mavra_ (1922), que más tarde adaptó a _Chanson Russe_ (1937).

NOTA: RECOMIENDO OIR LA CANCION POR YOUTUBE PARA MAYOR COMPRENSION DE LA ESCENA.

Los manzanos y perales estaban en flor,  
la niebla flotaba sobre el río ,  
Katiusha salía hacia la rivera,  
hacia la alta rivera , hacia la empinada,

salió y comenzó una canción,  
sobre el águila gris de la estepa,  
sobre aquel a quien ella amaba,  
sobre aquel de quien guardaba las cartas,

oh tú, canción, cancioncilla de la muchacha,  
vuela sobre el sol radiante  
y al soldado en el lejano frente,  
de Katiusha dale recuerdos

Haz que recuerde a la humilde muchacha,  
y que escuche como ella canta,  
haz que defienda la tierra de su patria  
y el amor Katiusha cuidará .

Los manzanos y perales estaban en flor,  
la niebla flotaba sobre el río ,  
Katiusha salía hacia la rivera,  
hacia la alta rivera , hacia la empinada,


End file.
